The Other Petrova
by Northernstar99
Summary: There is another...she has not been forgotten nor has she been lost...she is not a myth. What will happen when Mystic Falls has a new visitor and how does she connect to all of them. What does she want from them? Where has she been for the last 700 years? Damon/OC & maybe Elijah/OC. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EXCEPT FOR MY OC.
1. Prologue

**I hope you guys like this story and like what I'm going to do with the characters and to fit my OC around the storylines' of every character. Damon/OC & slightly Elijah/OC, but in future chapters.**

**Young Satine in 1920's & Older Satine Present are now on my profile. **

**She is younger than Katherine in both vampire years, but older than her in human years.**

_**I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC**__._

* * *

_**~1922, Chicago~**_

The city night life had been a pleasure and addiction on every one of the humans. Satine walked through the wet streets in Chicago; she wrapped her grey fur shawl tightly around her bare shoulders as a cold gust of wind blew past her.

A few cars would pass by her every once in a while, but she kept her eyes forward. Satine had followed her sister here and she walked faster as her super hearing picked up police sirens. Her face went into immediate confusion, but then her expression went back to normal.

She was about to use her vampire speed to see her and what she had done. She turned back around and kept walking her way back home. She stopped walking as her nose picked up a familiar scent.

She smirked and turned into an abandoned alley. "How did you find me?" she said as she turned around.

"Who said I never knew where you were," Elijah said.

She stopped smiling and said, "What do you want, Elijiah?"

He stepped a few paces closer to her, "I thought I told you to hide and change your name. Keep away from Niklaus. He thinks your dead."

She sighed. "I was keeping away from him, but my family means more to me…my sister. Surely you must know what family means to someone."

"Do you want to die?" he snapped. "I let you live because you were innocent."

"You let me live because of her!" she said immediately and he froze. "I'm not stupid and neither is your brother. You love her and you knew that she loved me more anything because I was her family and that's why you saved me from Klaus, but you don't know the things I saw as I hid away…I saw a vampire throw a sword threw my father's chest and pinned his body to a wall, my little brothers' necks broken, my other sister's throat ripped out, and my mother I saw her throat ripped as well."

She inched closer to him, not caring that he is older than her, "They all kept screaming and I saw the life leave my mother's eyes. Katerina is the only family I have left and she doesn't even know that I exist. I've seen the monster she's become, but yet I still think that she can be saved."

_Can she still be saved_, she thought, _is she already lost to me. _

Elijah's hand cupped her cheek and his face softened, "Just wait. I promise that this will all be over…soon very soon."

"Swear to me," she said as his thumb outlined her cheekbone, "Swear to me on your honor that all you say is true."

"I swear." He said immediately without hesitation.

"If he finds out will he kill me?" She asked.

Elijah just kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes as he said, "Goodbye, Satine."

Once she opened her eyes, Elijah was gone. Satine heard someone laughing from far away and she quickly walked out of the alley to see who it was. She walked forward and went on the path to her apartment in the city just a few blocks from the alley.

In the corner of her eye she smiled to herself as she saw the face of Stefan Salvatore, her sister's old lover with a black-haired woman with a bob as a hairstyle. _That explains so much_, she thought, _of course she would be here. _The girl was pretty, but not as pretty as her or her Stefan would recognize her immediately she kept walking not wanting to dwell on the past and listening to Elijah's words. She couldn't help, but turn her head and give him the Petrova eyes her and Katerina both share.

She looked over her shoulder at him and then turned her head back as she saw him notice her. _Katherine and I are different_; she remembered telling Stefan in 1864, _I never want the things that she wants. She has brown hair and I have blonde hair that should tell you that we aren't the same as you think we are._

She walked her normal pace to her home and she heard him say in the distance to the girl, "Excuse me…I have to do something."

She saw in the corner of her eye, him following her. She turned a corner and used her vampire speed to run away from him. Luckily she was a lot faster than him so she was able to see him confused and determined as he turned the same corner as her.

He was unable to see her, but she was able to see him. _It's too early_, she thought, _I have to wait_.

**~Present, The Salvatore Boarding House ~**

"I may have something. There was a rumor that I'd heard a while back, a century maybe at the most," Rose said.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan were all intrigued now as she continued, "Many vampires would talk about Katerina –Katherine-'s sister. Half of the vampires believed that she died by Klaus's hands along with the rest of her family, but the other half claimed to have seen her walking around in many of the cities of the world. People started to question Klaus's words of killing the girl and some say that he showed mercy on her, the other say that she's locked away, that she's free, that Katerina knows where she is-"

"So basically you have nothing and all you brought us is a myth about some girl," Damon interrupted.

"No, I do have something," she said. "She is alive and she is a vampire and she's not a myth, but she's not like her sister."

Damon scoffed. "Oh please, she's _Katherine's sister_. How do you know that she's nothing like her?"

"He's right, how do we know that she is nothing like her?" Stefan jumped in.

"You don't, but I do. Every vampire has heard of this. Klaus killed anyone who dared think that she was still alive. She's not a myth…the girl is alive and she is very strong…stronger than her sister and as strong as Klaus." Rose said; her voice a little frightened.

"What does she look like," Elena asked curiously.

"She looks nothing like her sister from what I'm told except for the eyes," Rose relied, "every vampire that I've heard from says that she and Katerina share the same eyes. She had platinum blonde hair back before the 1930's, but now they claim that she has golden hair and that she looks older for some reason."

Damon chuckled lowly. "Wow now that's a lot to go on," he said sarcastically. "How else are we supposed to find her?"

"Believe me Damon once you've spot a beautiful golden haired woman who some what looks at you like the way Katerina used to look at you then you'll now it's her." Rose said. "Like I said, different personalities and bodies, but same eyes and looks."

**~Fin~**

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. Tell me how you guys like it so far if you want. Sorry for the short chapter, but it is a Prologue. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

Satine was just as surprised as the next person when she saw Elena, her sister's doppelganger and she already knew before they did that Klaus was coming after her. She admired the way her friends were so faithful to her and saving her.

She could hear the vampire that turned her sister talking to the brothers and Elena about her. She smirked as she heard her describe her to them. _I could be almost famous as Klaus_, she thought. Satine never thought that she was stronger than Klaus or Elijah, but she was stronger than Katerina for some reason.

She stayed at a vampire hearing distance preferably behind a large willow tree near their house. Her outfit was all in black and looked like something her sister would wear, but she shrugged it off. Her blonde hair fell curly at the ends and she looked older than she did before 1932. Most of her life she would follow her sister, the other times she would be by herself. She wanted to make sure she was safe all the while hiding herself from Klaus.

She saw the Salvatore brother step out of the house, talking about Klaus and then her interest spiked as their conversation went to the topic of her.

"So do you think she's telling the truth," Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know what to think. Have you ever met anyone who looks like her?"

Stefan shifted uncomfortably on his feet and then crossed his arms over his chest, "Some one comes to mind."

"Well, gee Stefan let me read your mind and I'll exactly know who she is," he said sarcastically.

"Back in Chicago, 1922…I was coming out of bar about to drain a girl," he said, his voice ashamed at his action, "and I saw her, Damon. It was exactly as Rose described her. Platinum blonde hair and the eyes and the way she looked at me. She was still beautiful as you and I remember her, but as I followed her…she disappeared behind a corner."

Damon sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as well and his eyes narrowed at Stefan. "Serena is _not _Katherine's sister."

With that Damon strode away from Stefan in anger. Stefan looked down in regret and something else she couldn't put her finger on. A gust of wind flew past her hair and her scent must've reached Stefan's nose because he turned to her and he closed his eyes as he smelled her scent that flew past him. His eyes were determined and curious as he opened them and searched for something.

_Sweet Stefan_, she remembered she used to call him, and for Damon well she never had a nickname for him besides _lover boy_ and he would just simply smirk at her and kiss her on the cheek.

After a few moments he reluctantly went inside the boarding house and she was a little anxious because she knew that it was almost time for her to make an appearance.

Through her vampire hearing she heard Stefan say to Rose, "Did Katherine have by any chance a sister named Serena?"

Damon groaned in frustration and she smiled to herself. _Only if he knew_, she thought, _and when he finds out, he'll be more than just pissed off._

"You mean Satine," Rose said.

There was a pause until she spoke again, "Satine is Bulgarian for Serena just like Katerina is for Katherine. Why…how do you know her?"

"1864," Damon said. She heard him take a long drink of his whiskey and then his heavy booted footsteps came outside. He had his drink his hand and he looked down at it in desolation. Quick in rage and hurt he threw his glass on the house and it shattered.

All Satine wanted to do was run over to him and embrace him and mumble apologizes as she desperately kissed his lips and he hungrily kissed her back. Her nails slightly dug into the tree's trunk as she strained herself from the desire of his body intertwined with hers in a moment of ultimate passion.

While Satine kept her eyes on an angry and unstable Damon she also kept listening to the group of people inside.

"What's wrong, Stefan," she asked.

He sighed. "Short story, 1862 Damon fell in love with Serena, she falls in love with him. She leaves when Katherine comes."

"Once she left Damon got his heart broken," Elena realized.

"So he went to war and then Katherine came and well you know that rest," Stefan replied.

"Do you know who even made her," she asked Rose.

There was a pause before Rose answered, "No, like I said most vampires think she is a myth…but if she's real then…let's just say that you have her you have an advantage on Klaus."

"Elijah," Elena whispered her tone a little terrified.

Satine froze and she saw Damon use his speed and run inside the house and back to where they were. She stayed behind the tree remembering Elijah's words. She had known Damon had loved her and she would have loved him, but he still human at the time and she didn't want to take the possibilities that a human life has to offer.

Rose sped immediately out of there and she ran passed her without glancing back at the house.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill any of you," Elijah said calmly.

Elena's heartbeat kept on beating faster and faster as Elijah spoke to them.

"Then why are you here," Damon asked.

Elijah smiled and sat down on a leather chair and said, "I believe you all want answers about Katerina's sister, _Satine_."

"Did you turn her," Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes," he said immediately. "I did turn her only to save her because of what she meant to Katerina. So go ahead Elena, Stefan, and Damon I'm sure you all are just inching with questions and I seem to be the only one who can answer them for you."

"How strong is she and is she a threat," Elena inquired.

Elijah chuckled lowly. "No my dear she is not a threat to you anyways…Niklaus maybe and her sister, but not to you Elena. She's not like that, she doesn't kill family no matter how distant they are or who they just happen to look like." He continued, "I don't know how strong she is right now, but she is stronger than your friend, Bonnie Bennet I assume so don't anger her."

"Where is she," Damon urged which made Elijah smirk at him.

"She is closer than you think, Damon."

The room went silent and she heard Elena gulp as Stefan and Damon's eyes roamed around their library.

Elijah however was completely calm and just waited for them to ask another question about her. He kept sitting on the chair completely calm and relaxed and he sounded comfortable.

"How close is she," Elena hesitantly asked.

"She's in Mystic Falls and I can't tell you where she is exactly," Elijah replied, his voice stern as spoke about her to them.

"Why," Damon urged with more anger and interest.

Elijah was silent as he tried to come up with a reason to give on why he couldn't tell them her exact location. She smiled sadly at Elijah' honor and loyalty to her as a friend. _He is my only friend_, she thought sadly.

"How do you know where she is," asked Stefan.

"I _always_ know where she is," he said. "She's not that hard to find if you really looked."

"Creepy," Damon muttered under his breath.

"If I were in your position I would warn the people I cared for about her…for safety reasons," Elijah said as he stood up from the chair.

The Salvatore brothers dared not to take their eyes off the original vampire. Their eyes followed his movements and every time he spoke.

"Why," Elena said in a concerned tone.

Elijah made his way to the front and they all followed him. As he opened the door, he said over his shoulder, "Because she doesn't like witches."

Elena's face came into slight terror and the brother's faces hardened as they all stood near the doorway. Elijah sped out of there as soon as possible.

**. . .**

It was almost three in the morning when Satine had an idea come to mind in her bed. She pulled the white sheets off her and let her golden curls down. She wore a thin pearl satin dress that went all the way to the ground. The dress had spaghetti straps and the neckline was laced and low enough to where you could see her fine breasts. The dress hugged the curves of her body and breasts perfectly.

She made her way back to the boarding house and decided that she should pay Damon a visit in his bedroom. Elijah had taught her long ago how to give a dream to anyone and be in complete control and also how to make it seem in reality that it looked like a dream. Her pale skin looked stunning against the moonlight as she made her way in Damon's room. It was dark and cold, but you could still see the outline of everything in the room because of the moonlight beaming through the windows.

Satine feet were silent as a cat's as she walked to Damon's bed. It had slightly massive bed posts on it and it was the largest bed she had ever seen. _I wonder how many people you could fit on this bed_, she thought and her eyes went to Damon, _he probably already knows how people._

Her brown eyes roamed over Damon's body in lust as her desire for him came to her. She took in every inch of his form…his flawless skin just as pale as hers, the rise and fall of his chest even though he couldn't breathe, she loved his ice blue eyes and would fawn over them every time they were together, his board and muscled chest, the black hairs on his chest as she played with them every time in the morning, and the way his silky black hair looked always good in the morning.

She slowly crawled on top of the bed and laid beside Damon on her side. She took out a syringe and inserted it into Damon's arm. It was a few minutes past after she had put the syringe away and laid back down that Damon's eyes started to flutter open. They searched the ceiling and his head slowly turned to her. He was somewhat surprised and he looked like he couldn't believe that she was even here right now.

She kept her gaze on Damon and she gave him a warm smile. She knew she had to play the part of him dreaming about her.

"Your dreams always have me in them." she said softly. "You've been thinking about me lately."

"Are you real," he asked quietly.

She smiled sadly at him. "No, I'm not. I wish I were though so I could stay here with you."

"I wish this could be real, too."

_So do I_, she thought to herself.

He turned to his side as well and he cupped her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing over her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes as her lips kissed his hand.

Damon's body came closer to her. "I wish you could stay and we could be like this forever."

She giggled softly. "Forever is never long enough for us, my love."

It was silent as their eyes burned into each others'. She broke the silence saying, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want me," she asked more seductively as she leaned in her lips closer to Damon's.

"Yes."

"Then why did you let me go," she whispered. Damon noticed that her eyes had sadness in them.

"I don't know." He whispered back against her lips.

Her eyes went down as her delicate fingers grazed his bottom lip and then they toughed his chin as she whispered, "Please…"

Her eyes went back up to his ice blue ones and continued, "Help me."

Damon's eyebrows knitted in confusion and he pulled their bodies closer to each other. He slammed his mouth into hers, his lips kissing her hungrily as he came on top of her. His hands roamed the curves of her body as hers were in his black silky hair, pulling him closer. God, I miss this, she thought as her arousal became harder to control. She could already feel herself becoming wet from him.

Their tongues would dance with each other as they fought for dominance in their intertwining mouths. Her nipples hardened as Damon's hand came up to one of her breasts and started squeeze it. She moaned and she could feel his erection hardened against her stomach.

Their kissing turned into passion as they kept their chests closer in fear of losing contact with each other.

Damon pulled away from her and gazed down at her and admired her body. His gaze was hungry for her body and the pleasure he wants from it. She hadn't seen this side of Damon before. She knew he'd changed after becoming a vampire, but she didn't think that it would improve his lovemaking skills he had on women. No, the Damon she knew- the human Damon was nothing like this…he was shy and yet sweet when making love to her, but this Damon was different, she could barely see any of his human side left inside of him.

He hooked his index fingers around the straps of her dress and very slowly pulled them down all the while keeping his eyes on her and his legs straddled her hips. Her nipples poked out against the satin of her dress and she felt a little embarrassed for a moment. He pulled the top of her dress down her body and stopped as it reached the bottom of her stomach. He leaned down and planted soft kisses on her stomach and made his way over to her breasts.

His eyes were on her face the entire time, never taking them off her. He kissed each of her breasts and then started to suck on one of the nipples while playing with the other. She moaned loudly as she threw her head back more against the pillows. His tongue would twirl around her nipple and his teeth would pitch at them. Her hands made balls of sheets into fists. As he sucked on the nipple his other hand sneaked down her body and went in her dress and made contact with her wet folds. Her eyes shot open as he rubbed her folds.

Damon stopped sucking nipple and came up to her lips, kissing her chest, neck, and jaw along the way. His rubbing got faster as she moaned in pleasure and his dick got harder from her moans.

His cool lips touched her ear as he whispered, "Do you want it,"

She nodded and moaned, "Yes, I do. I want you inside of me."

"No not that…the other thing."

She couldn't take it anymore as he entered two fingers inside of her, "Yes. Yes, I want your… your cock inside of me."

He kissed her neck and nibbled on it a little. "I'm not convinced yet. Prove it."

Her hands pulled down his black pajama pants. She grabbed his now very hard dick and started to pump her hand up and down his length, squeezing it a little which made Damon smirk and groan in pleasure.

After a few moments, Damon quickly spread her legs wide apart and positioned himself near her hot and wet sex. When he was on top of her he could feel her body heat up immediately because of the pleasure she was having. His hands were on her thighs and his eyes on her face.

He was about to pound into her when everything started to become dark and then started to feel woozy and then he passed out on top of her.

She groaned and said, "Great."

_At least it worked_, she thought.

She pushed Damon off of her and he flopped onto the pillow he was on earlier in the night. She got off the bed and pulled her dress back up and on her shoulders. She walked to the other side of the bed where Damon was sleeping and she pulled up his pants and placed the sheets back on his body. She positioned his body to the way it was when she got here. She smiled at him and she sped out of his room and the boarding house.

**. . .**

Damon's blue eyes fluttered open and then he squinted at the beam of sunlight shinning in on his face. He sat up and he shook his head a little to wake himself up since that only worked on him a little he staggered to the sink in his bathroom and went old fashion as he splashed some cold water in his face.

The second time he did this, he was now fully awake. He dabbed the dry towel onto his face and looked in the mirror. He froze as he remembered the dream he had. It was about Serena and it was true he had been thinking a lot about her lately. On the outside he didn't seem surprised, but inside of him he was pissed off at her. The original still hadn't explained to him why she even left in 1864 and he expected that it had something to do with Katherine…her sister, Satine.

It wasn't going to deny that it hadn't been a very erotic and pleasurable dream he had about her. He remembered that in the dream he had felt joy when he saw her looking like she did in1864 and she was lying there beside and he when his eyes trailed over her body she was breathtaking to see even in his dream.

He smiled to himself as he remembered back when they were together that he would always wake up before she did and then he would gaze happily at her and wait for her to wake up. She would give him her known warm smile that she gave to very few people as she saw him gaze at her while she's sleeping. They would mostly be in her bedroom because his controlling father would always try and unlock his door and get him out of bed and make him a "man".

"_Damon," his father said through his locked door as he was kissing Serena. "Damon, get up now. Men don't waste their time sleeping in late like this. They rise up early and are ready for the day. Your brother is already up and here you are still sleeping. Get up now." _

_Damon groaned in annoyance at his father praising Stefan. She smiled up at him and pecked his lips. The limbs were entangled with each other under the white sheets on his bed while the covers were throw off and the only covering his naked body and he found that her bottom half was completely bare leaving her in only her corset. Every time she wore a corset, he would get aroused by the piece of clothing because it pushed her firm and fine-looking breasts up. _

_All the men would gawk at her and Damon could see the dirt y thoughts that crossed their minds as their eyes undressed her and roamed her body. Once he caught his father and Stefan staring at her in the way all the men would every time they saw her. His father quickly looked away and seemed uncomfortable while his little brother never took his eyes off her. _

_Damon expected this from Stefan because he was still a teenager with hormones to fulfill. Damon would always smile to himself because he was the only who would get to see her tonight and every other night throwing her head back in pleasure because of him._

"_Men don't do that. They sleep in with the people that they love and bask in it." She said, bringing him back to the present._

_Damon laughed and kissed her again this time more passionately. "My father seems to disagree with that," he said against her lips._

_She elegantly raised her blonde eyebrow, "Your father disagrees with everything."_

_He smiled and his fingers combed through her long locks of curly bright blonde hair as it spread out on the pillows. He took extreme notice as he saw how very stunning she is and how he admired they way her body was formed and they way her skin was flawless and went perfectly with how bright the room was. They wrapped their arms around each other and he took her advice on what "men" do in the mornings…they bask in happiness._

Damon unconsciously smiled at the memory as he now faced the windows that overlooked the trees of the woods where Stefan hunted for rabbits and bambi. His smile soon faded away from his face as he looked around and saw that no one was with him and that it was dead silent in his bedroom. Anyone who came in right now and saw him they would pity him and Damon _never _wanted pity someone's pity.

All he wanted was her now, now that Katherine's gone his love for her gone in an instant. Damon never knew that Serena was a vampire and when he was with Katherine she told him right away and then she compelled his feelings for her. He would ask himself why she never told him about her true nature…was it because she was ashamed of it or because she didn't trust him enough or was it because she didn't love him enough. These questions floated in his mind every since Elijah told them about Serena being a vampire.

Damon froze as he realized something about Serena.

He remembered her telling him that she was a virgin and he only smirked and took it slow with her as they had sex with each other for the first time thus beginning their whole new relationship.

_Was she even mine to take_, he thought sadly.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Sorry if I took so long to update it's just that I had writer's block on all my stories and I was so frustrated with it that I just procrastinated when I had ideas floating in my mind about this storyline. I hope you all like reading it and thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, and views. **


	3. The Memoirs Of A Petrova

**Here is the next chapter…review if you want. Hope you all like this chapter and story.**

* * *

Satine walked calmly through the streets of Mystic Falls that was somewhat filled with the townspeople. The wind slightly picked up, blowing her blonde curls through it. Her hips swayed from side to side as she stared straight ahead, her undivided attention to her goal. Caroline.

She followed the peppy blonde to The Grill and after a few minutes after the blonde sat down at an empty table near the fireplace, Satine sat down at the same table.

Confusion spread all over Caroline's face and Satine smiled warmly at her and Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Do you know who I am," Satine asked, completely ignoring her question.

Caroline shook her head and Satine replied, "Good. It's best if you don't know or you'll just ask more questions." She smiled and continued as she intertwined her fingers together on top of the table and leaned in closer, "Where is Katerina?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Katherine. Where is she?"

"I don't know," she said harshly. "Even if I did why would I even tell you anyways?"

"Because I'm here to help all of you." She said truthfully.

Caroline froze and she eyed Satine in suspicion as she said, "Who are you?"

"You'll find out eventually. Caroline, don't play dumb, I know you know where she is, just tell me and I'll tell you a secret."

"She's trapped in the tomb," she said softly.

"Good, its better if she's locked up," she replied. "I'm going to give you five dates and I won't repeat them again so you better listen very closely."

Caroline looked away and thought about running or asking more questions, but then she surprised herself by nodding.

"1472, 1493, 1864, 1922, and 2012. Got it?"

Caroline's lips mouthed the dates then nodded hesitantly. Satine smiled and stood up from her chair and walked out of The Grill, Caroline's eyes never left her as she left.

She was far enough from The Grill when she heard with her super hearing Caroline calling Elena.

"Caroline? Caroline, what is it? Are you alright?" Elena said, her voice clearly worried.

"Elena…" she trembled. "Get Stefan and Damon."

"I'll call Bonnie and Alaric. Go to the boarding house," she said and Caroline replied, "O-Ok."

She hung up and walked quickly to her car. Caroline would ever so often look around with fear in her eyes as she tried to get to her car faster.

**. . .**

Caroline had been waiting patiently on the sofa in the library for all of them. They all came in at once with worried faces and looked at Caroline.

Elena and Bonnie held onto her hands as they were shaking uncontrollably and sat beside her on the couch.

"What happened, Caroline?" Elena asked in a soft voice.

She kept her eyes to the ground as she told them, "I was at The Grill and then this woman came to me and sat at my table."

"What did she look like," Stefan asked as they all became interested.

"She had blonde hair, pale skin a-and her eyes they were…they were like Elena's," she said as she turned to look at her beast friend, "She had your eyes, Elena and I'll admit she was kind of pretty, anyways…she asked me where Katherine was and I asked why she wanted to know and tried to find out who she even was, but she avoided my question by saying that she wanted to help us."

"Help us," Elena questioned as she rubbed her arm. "Help us with what, Caroline?"

Caroline shrugged and continued, "I don't know, she didn't say, but I told her that she was in the tomb and she almost looked glad that she was trapped in there and then she gave me five dates."

Every seemed either uneasy or afraid to ask the question, but then Stefan spoke out as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What were the dates?"

Caroline took a deep and shaky breath and repeated her words. "1472, 1493, 1864, 1922, and 2012."

A lot of them froze once she said 1864 and 2012…Caroline didn't seem surprised by them freezing because of the two dates. Caroline kept wondering what she even wanted from and didn't believe her when she said she wanted to help them.

"Then she smiled and left me and that's when I called Elena." Caroline said.

Elena looked to Stefan and Damon, her face worried as she said, "Satine. Rose was right."

Bonnie, Alaric, and Caroline had confused faces, but then Stefan explained it all to them. They were all worried from what they were told, but Alaric didn't show it on his face as he listened very closely.

"Katherine's sister," Bonnie began, but Caroline finished her sentence, her voice angry, ", she has a sister and you guys didn't even think to tell us this!"

"Caroline," Stefan started to say, but then Elena cut in saying, "We know you're angry at us, but we had a good reason and that reason was Klaus and Elijah…"

"From what I heard it sounds like, Elijah loved Katherine _and_ her sister and that's why he turned her," Alaric said. They all considered the idea.

"Elijah didn't say that though, he said that he did it for her innocence and because of what she meant to Katherine," Elena urged.

Alaric shook his head and continued, "Elena, don't you see, he loves them both, but I think that maybe he loved her sister more after seeing Katherine flee and he found out what Klaus was going to do with her sister and he wanted to protect her from that fate. So what does a vampire do when they can't see someone they care for about to suffer a horrible fate?"

"They turn them and keep them close," Damon said, his tone slightly angry which made Caroline suspicious.

Alaric nodded. "You find Elijah you find her."

"He told us that she was in Mystic Falls and closer to us than we think and at first I didn't even believe him, but after what happened with Caroline today…" Stefan trailed off.

"Maybe she's at the tomb right now," Bonnie suggested. They all considered her words, but then shrugged it off until Damon said, "I'll check it out."

"Katherine won't tell you if she was there," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie's right, Damon. If her sister did come to talk her then she won't tell you that she did." Her face softened. "She's her family…she's the one person that Katherine won't sell out, not even to Klaus."

"How do you know for sure," Bonnie said. "How do you know that they were even that close?"

Damon jumped in, "I'm going now. I see no point in me staying here and hearing this boring argument."

Before anyone could protest, Damon sped out of there without another word and got in his car and drove quickly away.

**. . . **

Satine already knew that her sister was under the church because of the "fire" that happened in 1864 and in the tomb that was full of vampires, but Satine was told that they all left. _Thank god_, she thought, _there's nothing more annoying than to deal with vengeful vampires. _

She took her time walking down the steps leading to the tomb, her heels were echoing in the tomb as she came in view with an opening leading to a dark tunnel. She saw on the outside of the opening was a witch's symbol. She already knew that if a vampire entered the tomb than they would be stuck in there.

She wanted to see Katerina…her only family. Elijah would always tell her not to go and see her and tried to make her forget her old life, but Satine would sneak out and go and see her. She always felt like a child when she was with Elijah and she knew that he was just trying to protect her.

She remembered that for most of her life she was living with Elijah, traveling the world with him until one day she decided that she wanted to live on her own and away from Elijah. She left him in 1887, in Italy and she didn't tell him where she was going or that she even left.

She remembered packing her things in a few suitcases and then getting on a plane to Africa. Luckily, he taught her how to cover her own tracks and she paid with the cash she earned a while back. She wanted to see the world…and wanted to see it without Elijah by her side, so she went to Africa and she honestly had fun there. She just read her books and watched the animals in their everyday roles.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and came closer to her the tunnel and stopped as she heard a raspy voice say, "I must be at the hallucination stage of my decaying."

Katerina stumbled forward and out of the darkness, her hands on the stone of the tomb keeping her up and not from falling. "I hoped to see you again when I had died," her sister said with tears in her eyes.

Tears were now in her eyes as well, "I know."

They gave each other a joyful smile and Satine continued, "I've been watching over you, Kat."

"You have?" her sister was surprised, but in a relief and happy way of hearing this.

"I've never left you. Not even when you were at your worst. I've never lost hope." Satine replied.

Katerina let her tears fall down her face as she smiled at her sister and said, "You look so…are you ok?"

Her sister sounded very concerned as she continued, "I'm so sorry for what Klaus did to you, mother, father, Aleksandar, Irina, and Nikolai. I'm so sorry."

Her sister kept saying apologies to her until Satine shushed her in a soothing way, "Sshh, it's alright. We are all fine. We're _safe,_ sister…no one can _hurt_ us, no one can _touch_ us, and no one can _use_ us against you, ever," she said as she kneeled down with her sister near the opening.

"I wish I could hug you right now…I miss you the most," she said as she put her hand on the barrier, her hand was pressed against it and it looked like the barrier was glass. Satine did the same, but made sure her hand didn't go in.

Tears were down her sister's face and Satine tried to hold in hers, their hands went down.

Her sister continued, "You were always there for me…even when I was pregnant, you didn't even think twice on helping me, you just did it. I tried to look for your body when they all died, but I didn't find it. What did Klaus and Elijah do to you?"

Satine frowned because she had to come up with something and fast. She looked down at her hands and then sighed, "They did…unimaginable things to me. I didn't suffer."

Katerina's jaw tightened and her face hardened. "You can tell me."

"No I can't." she said immediately.

"Why not," her sister asked.

She finally looked up at Katerina's face, "Because you'll do something stupid to them…you need to survive, but not in the way you know how. Live for your family…Elena's your family."

Katerina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "She's not my family."

"Yes, she is," she snapped. "She is all you have left and what do you do, Katerina? You torture the poor girl because Stefan Salvatore loves her and she has everything you never had. Well you did have all the things she had…you had a family who loved you, friends, and a life which you threw away. You didn't even love the man who got you pregnant! The way how your life ended up was because of your own selfish needs and Elena got hers because she wasn't selfish and she was caring."

"You think I chose this life," her sister said angrily, "I never wanted this!"

"Neither did she," Satine yelled. "She's a doppelganger just like you. Now she has to live every day of her less than normal life in fear. She has to look over her shoulder worrying if this is her last day same as you. Don't play the victim here, sister…because you'll lose."

"I can't believe you're defending her! Over your own sister!" Katerina yelled.

"She's family," Satine simply said and then she stood up.

This movement surprised Katerina and she strained to stand up, but the rocky walls of the tomb held her up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Satine said and Katerina shook her head like a mad person. "No, please don't. I'm sorry."

Satine scoffed. "No you're not sorry, Katerina…you'll never be sorry."

Satine walked out of the tomb ignoring her sister's protests and yells for her to come back and that she was sorry, she ignored her loud and silent sobs.

Satine started to remember the day before she left Elijah…

**~1888, Italy~**

They had stayed at a very fancy and a very large home in Venice that on one side of the home that over looked the Trevi Fountain and on the other side of the home it over looked the Romantic City of Water when people on canals would pass by ever so slowly.

Satine had to admit that Italy was very romantic for her, but she tried not to put too much thought into why Elijah took her here and she just basked in the amazing sights that she saw and the amazing places that Elijah took her to.

She had been laid across her bed when Elijah knocked on her doors and smiled at her as he came in, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed as she smiled warmly at him.

She slightly blushed as she looked over her shoulder as she saw Elijah's eyes roam all over her body and then they went to her breasts. She shifted on her stomach and kept her eyes down on her sheets. She jumped a little as she felt his hand on the middle of her back. She felt her cheeks get hot from the touch.

_He's drunk_, she thought, _he must be…or why would he have just done that...he's never done that before._

Elijah's hand started to move down her back until stopped just above her bottom. Another hand moved her long blonde curls from her back so that there was nothing in the way of her laced gown. It was a new gown that she had brought to her just that morning. It was long and it showed off the curves of her body because of the corset that was laced in the back.

The gown was very beautiful and it was a sky blue color that complimented her pale skin and blonde hair perfectly. Elijah kept his eyes on her back as the same hand that pushed her hair out of the way started slowly unlace her gown.

She froze for a moment then hesitantly said, "Elijah…what are you doing?"

She looked over her shoulder again and saw something in his eyes…lust, desire, hunger…she couldn't quite explain it, but it was different. His eyes went to her face and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. After the kiss, he used his vampire speed to turn her on her back and get on top of her, his body pressing tightly against hers, his hand pinned the both of her wrists above her head.

She gulped and struggled a little as she turned her head the other way so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. Elijah's lips found her exposed neck and started to kiss it. His other hand grabbed onto her breast and started to squeeze it.

"Elijah, please don't," she said.

He only ignored her and kissed her jaw and then her lips. His kisses were hungry and then he stopped and his eyes came up to hers.

"I'm doing an…experiment." He said and then continued to kiss her lips.

His hand tore at the laces on her gown and once it was unlaced, he stopped kissing her and used both of his hands to pull the gown down from her body leaving her in only her under garments. He fumbled with the corset strings until it was finally done and he slowly pulled the corset off her and dropped it on the ground with her gown.

She felt self-conscious of her body as Elijah took in every inch of her breasts and how beautiful they were. She blinked and covered her exposed chest with her arms crossed over them. Elijah smiled down at her and said, "You don't need to feel that way. You have a beautiful body."

His hands forced her arms to come at her sides and her chest heaved up and down as he leaned in closely to them. She could feel his breath on them as he looked at them. She stared up at the ceiling as he kissed one of her breast and she gasped.

He sucked on her hard nipple and she let a moan escape her lips and he smiled against her skin. He would nip at the nipple which made her jump. One of his hands left her arms and went down her hip, then down her thigh and lifted up the skirt. His hand went immediately to her very wet folds.

"You're wet, Satine. You say you don't want it, but I look down there," he gestured his head towards her area, "and I see you're soaking wet and you do want it, but just don't want to admit it to yourself."

He pounded two fingers inside of her and she gasped in shock and said, "No, don't."

He started to thrust them in and out of her and she opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by his mouth crashing onto hers very passionately. She froze in fear as she felt his hard cock against her thigh and she tried to sit up, but Elijah pushed her back down.

Just before she was about to climax, he pulled his fingers out and went in front of her. He pulled off the skirt and pulled her legs apart and spread them wide open for him. She then realized that she was the only one naked and he was still fully clothed. He unlaced his breeches and moaned in relief as he closed his eyes and pulled his length out.

He positioned himself at her entrance and then kept his eyes on hers as he leaned in and slid into her. He groaned at the feeling of how good he felt inside of her, her walls hugging his cock tightly as he stilled inside of her. He started to thrust in and out at her at a slow pace, but then it quickly turned into a very fast pace. He practically pounded into her while kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled their bodies closer.

"Oh my god," he moaned into the hollow of neck.

"Don't stop," she panted which made him smirk and thrust faster into her. Her nails dug into the back of his shoulders and she was sure that she was making claw marks on them.

"I won't," he grunted. Elijah kissed her and she kissed him back holding onto him tightly. She froze as she opened her eyes as she was kissing Elijah and saw that it was Klaus that she was kissing and she immediately pulled away from him in terror.

"What's wrong, love," Klaus said as he smirked down at her.

She woke up with gasp of terror. She was coated in sweat as she sat up straight in her large canopy bed that had navy blue drapes hanging down from the top of the bed that dragged to the wooden floors of her also very large bedroom.

The moonlight shined in on her room, lighting up most of it. She was practically trembling and shaking in fear of the dream she had. She jumped as she heard her doors trying to opened. Her mind went immediately to Elijah and thought that it was him.

She pulled the covers over her head and pretended to go back to sleep. Just a few seconds after her doors were flown open and she felt the bed shift and then a hand on her arm and it just stayed there. She shut her eyes closed as the hand slowly pulled the covers from her head. She slowed her breathing and hoped that it looked like she was still sleeping.

Elijah's fingertips touched her cheek softly and then moved her hair out of her face. She felt him lean in and felt his lips on hers. _He's kissing me_, she thought, _he thinks I'm asleep or does he? Does he do this every night? _

She kept still as he was still kissing her, but then to make it more real she stirred a little as if she were waking up. This must've slightly scared him because he immediately sped off the bed.

She turned the other way and put her hand under her pillow and held onto the thing under it and she felt like she was going back to sleep, but then she heard footsteps go around her bed to the side she was facing. She could for some reason hear him kneel down towards her and feel him come closer to her face and it sounded like he was studying her face.

"Satine," he said softly and she didn't respond so he continued, "Wake up."

She slightly opened her eyes as he gently shook her and she slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes in a groggy way and yawned as she said, "Elijah, what…what are you doing here?"

He smiled and sat on her bed. "I just…wanted to tell you something."

Her brows knitted in confusion as she said, "What is it?"

His hands cupped her face as he looked in her eyes and said, "I love you, Satine Petrova."

"Elijah," she warned, but then he cut her off saying, "I just have to say it to you, just once."

"I love you. I thought that maybe it would pass a few centuries ago, but it didn't." suddenly a tear came down his face and his face hardened as he continued, "I wish that you didn't have to forget this, but you must because of Niklaus."

She didn't know why, but she felt tears in her eyes and she said, "No, don't do this. Don't make me forget. Please, Elijah."

She held onto his hand and his grip tightened on hers as he compelled her, "Forget what I told you…a-and that I was never here in your bedroom."

"You were never here," she said and she closed her eyes and once she opened them her door was closed and he disappeared.

She let out a shaky breath and pulled her hand out from under the covers and she held on tightly to an herb that was fisted in her hand…it was vervain.

She looked to where Elijah left and thought, _he loves me, but…do I love him? _She suddenly thought of Damon, _No, I can't love Elijah and he can't love me because…I'm still in love with my human._ She remembered Elijah giving that name to Damon and she just laughed and said that he's not like any human she had ever met.

She knew what she had to do now. She had to leave, but she also knew that wherever she went, Elijah would follow. _Africa,_ she thought to herself_, I've always liked how hot it claimed to be over there and I've always liked to take pictures of animals in there habitats. _

**~Present, the Tomb~ **

Satine walked out of the tomb and started to aimlessly walk around the woods and she was suddenly pinned to a tree with someone's arm on her neck making her struggle to breathe even though she didn't breathe.

"Hey there," Damon said sarcastically, "long time no see lover."

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I know that it was long, but at least I gave you guys some smut with Elijah. Keep reading because I hoped you guys like reading this story. If there will be more Damon/OC scenes next chapters…I promise and maybe Elijah will make an appearance.**


	4. Surprise After Surprise

She rolled her eyes at Damon and kneed in him in the groin. He immediately grunted in pain and tumbled down to the ground, his hand clutching the groin between his thighs. His face twisted in pain as he face was in the dirt.

"Good to see you, too…_lover boy_," she said as she walked around him.

She kneeled down onto the ground and grasped his chin and kissed him passionately.

She thrust his chin away from her and stood up as she said, "I've always loved you. It wasn't a lie. I was always yours…not Elijah's." With that she sped out of there and back to her house that she bought when she got in Mystic Falls.

It was a two-story house with many rooms and bathrooms and it was the nicest mansion they had in the town…even nicer than the Lockwoods'. She forced herself to take out her iphone and press a few numbers.

"Hello?" Elena asked.

"Hello, Elena. I'm Satine or as the Salvatore's know me, Serena."

There was no answer on the phone and she heard in the background a door slam open and she knew that it was Damon and he sounded angry. "Elena, listen closely. I'm not a threat to you or any of your friends."

"How do we even know that for sure…Katherine's your sister?" Elena said.

"You're my family though just like Katerina is. I tried to tell her, but she…wouldn't listen to me," her voice softened as she continued, "I want to help you with your Klaus situation, but I need for you to trust me Elena. I bet Damon is telling you not to…am I right?"

She gasped lowly, but Satine was able to hear her about to speak until the phone was taken out her hands and Damon's voice entered it, "What are you up to, Serena?"

She groaned in frustration. "I'm not up to anything…I mean what I said to Elena. She's my family and…you talked to Elijah didn't you."

She scoffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yup. He told us everything."

"I doubt it. I meant what I said in the woods."

"Oh yeah of course you did," he said sarcastically. "I could careless though."

"Really," she began, "have any interesting dreams lately, lover."

He froze and she smiled in victory. "No I didn't make you have that dream…or was it a dream?"

He lowered his voice as he said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing to you at least…maybe my sister. I don't know," she said honestly. "I think that it's time you and I have a little chat. This time without violence and it's us just talking and explaining."

Damon took a minute to think about then he said something that surprised her, "Fine. One hour is all you get."

She sped her way over there and knocked on the door with her iphone still in her hand and on her ear as Damon opened the door and she said with a smile, "One hour is all I need."

She hung up and put it back in her pocket and Damon did the same thing. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline all came over to where Damon was. They all seemed either shocked or scared.

She smiled as Damon stepped aside to let her through and they all took a step back except for Stefan, who just stared at her. She stepped through the door and went up to Damon's bedroom with Damon following behind her. As she past Elena, she gave her nod in confidence as she went up the stairs.

She opened Damon's door and sat on the bed with a huff as Damon closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk. Now." he said listing his eyebrows with every word.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"The dates that you told, Blondie. Spill," he said immediately.

"1472, the year I was born and also…it was about Klaus, but you need to ask Elijah about that."

"He won't tell us. 1493." He said as he came closer.

"Elijah…ask him about the dates except for 2012. I can tell you that."

She patted the spot next to her, but Damon stubbornly sat in a chair and said, "I'm all ears. Please, do tell."

"I came back to Mystic Falls for my family. For Elena. I heard rumors about the sun and the moon curse, the specific things needed for the sacrifice…like a certain doppelganger."

"Yes, yes we know. Go on, please."

"Elijah _always_ knows where I am just so you know so if anything were to happen to me he would somehow find my body." Damon looked crept out so she said, "I know it's creepy, ever since I was turned by him…he took me along with him keeping me by his side until one day… I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear so I pulled a Katerina or a Katherine," she said as she remembered holding the vervain in her hand as he told her…_I love you, Satine Petrova_…_I wish you didn't have to forget this._

Damon leaned in and rested his elbows on his knees, "So, Ric was right…he is in love with you, but you're not in love with him."

"I'm in love with someone else, but he doesn't know that. I went away from him in 1864. I could've loved him, but Klaus wanted me dead and so I was kept hidden and could never where I wanted to go. I was in a prison even though Elijah may say differently, to me it felt like a prison one made especially by Klaus. I do believe that Klaus has an idea that I am alive. I love you, Damon…when you were a human that's why Elijah would call 'my human'" she chuckled at the thought as she stared at him, "He was my friend and he was trying to protect me from him and from you because he thought that you would hurt me if you knew."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire," he said as he stood up and walked around his room, "Katherine told me, but you…you didn't even have the balls to say anything about it and you claim to love me."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I was going to tell you, but Elijah compelled me not to tell you and we had to leave town because of Katerina," she pleaded.

"Does she know that you're alive," he asked as he stopped and turned to her.

She shook her head. "No, when I came in she thought that I was an hallucination. I went along with it because I had to in order to keep my secret of still being dead. My sister can't be trusted…I couldn't tell her that I was alive because I thought that maybe to save her own ass she would tell Klaus."

"Why does Klaus want you," Damon said with confusion in his face and she stiffened and sat up straight.

"I had always thought that Klaus didn't just kill everyone she cared about for revenge. I think that he killed all of us so that she would be alone because think about it, the only reason why Elena would still even be alive is because she still has the people she cares about protecting her. The people Katerina cared about were threats to Klaus because if she was just by herself than she wouldn't be as much as a threat and he would be able to break the curse without any surprises."

"Surprise," Damon said sarcastically, "you're still alive which means that-"

"I'm going to help Elena," she cut him off saying. "I failed the first time, but I won't fail again with her. She is my only family…except for Isobel, but that's different."

"You're smart you know that," he said as he sat down next to her.

"I know, I'm a tough cookie. It's what I got over my fantastic years of being a vampire courtesy of Elijah. He made sure that I would become the strongest vamp in town which means that I can kick your ass any time I want." They both laughed and then Damon turned to her and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

She didn't have time to respond because Damon's door flew open and Elijah stood in the doorway.

"Satine," he said and then held out his hand, "come…we have much to discuss."

She stood up and was about to go over to him when Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him in a protective way.

"Damon, don't," she said immediately.

"No, I won't let him take you away from me," Damon said, his voice getting angry and hateful, "not again."

Elijah's hand went to his side as he smiled and realized something, "Your human. 1864."

Stefan and Elena came upstairs and went inside Damon's room and to them. Stefan went to Damon and Elena said, "He's an original, Damon."

"Don't do anything stupid. Elijah won't hurt her," Stefan said softly to Damon which made his grip tighten on Satine.

Satine kept her eyes on Elijah and said, "If you know what he means to me, you won't harm him." She looked to Damon and said, "He just wants to talk. Remember what I said about him and what Alaric said."

"I can't lose you," he snapped.

"Remember what we said," she urged.

He took a moment to think about it and then he surprisingly let go of her hand and Elijah immediately grabbed her and sped out of there with her.

Elijah threw her into her house and then slammed the door behind him and he tried not to raise his voice as he said, "Are you stupid? If Niklaus finds out that you're alive…he'll kill you."

"I know," Satine said simply.

Elijah sped up to her, his face only inches from hers, "Do you have a death wish? Why are you risking your life and don't say it is Elena Gillbert because it is not?"

"But that is my reason and Damon…he is also my reason for coming back, Elijah," she said.

She locked eyes with him for a moment then whispered in his ear, "I was wearing vervain that night, Elijah."

She locked eyes with him again then slapped him across the face and said, "You had no right to compel me. Even in 1864 and 1888, you had no right to compel me just because you turned me."

She went to the front door and opened it she was about to walk out, but she couldn't. She saw Jonas come from behind the trees outside of the house and he said, "I'm sorry, Serena. Elijah asked me to. I put a barrier around the house so you can't leave it."

"So basically, it's just like the old times. Isn't it, Elijah?" she said spitefully as she turned around to face Elijah, her face angry.

Elijah kept a blank face as he walked past her and stood by Jonas, she yelled at him in the doorway, "I can't believe the lengths you would go just for your own selfish needs!"

"You left me no choice," Elijah snapped.

She scoffed and said, "I'll never forgive for this." She slammed the front door and pounded her fists against the door and pressed her back to it.

She slid down it as she cried. She put her face in her hands and hugged her knees to her chest. She let her sorrowful tears fall down her face and let her hair get in her face as well, having no care of what she must've looked like.

She heard with her super-hearing Jonas say, "It's for the best, Elijah."

"I know."

"Klaus would have found her once he found the doppelganger."

Elijah listened in on her sobs and pleas, but he forced himself to turn away from her and walk away, but not without a second glance at her.

**~Fin~**


	5. 1493

It had been the loneliest week and a half for Satine. Elijah would try to open her door and get her to talk, but luckily he wasn't one to push and pull. Satine didn't know why, but her mind went to Klaus and what was he doing and thinking right now…what was he planning for the sacrifice.

As Satine sat on her window seat that faced a pond that the sunlight was beaming on which she gazed at in beauty, she remembered the first time she met Klaus…back in 1493.

**~1493, England~ **

Satine sat on the grass near a pond that the sunlight beamed on as the wind blew the water into ripples. She was all in white, but she didn't care that her gown might get dirty. She was reading a book that was just new to the market called, _"The Malleus Maleficarum". _She knew that she shouldn't even be reading this, but the translation of the book title caught her eye.

She made an excuse to her family that she had to visit a friend in England, but she really wanted to find Katerina. Satine heard from a farmer nearby the village with the same description of Katerina, who he claims was walking down the streets with a nobleman on her arm looking at laces and jewelry.

Satine's brown eyes skimmed the words on every page and when people across the pond would see her their faces would twist in somewhat disgust which she had tried to ignore each time. She became quickly deep into the analysis that writers' wrote about.

"The Hammer of the Witches," a voice said, his accent either European or British, "or in German it is Hexenhammer."

Her eyes came up from the book and she put in her lap as she looked at the tall and dark blonde haired man. He smirked at her and said, "What an interesting title for a book. You don't find many people reading those kinds of books these days."

"No, no you don't," she simply said.

She was about to go back to her when he spoke again as he came closer to her, "It seems my charms don't have quite the effect on you like they do on other women."

"Many have tried…none have succeeded."

"Not yet at least. Not me apparently if you, love are going right back to reading your book."

"Besides I can't be charmed that easily for one reason and that is the simplest which is I'm not as dim witted as other woman are_ these days_."

"Clever girl," the man said amusingly as he smirked.

She kept eyeing him in suspicion as he gestured with his hand to the spot next to her and she shrugged and said, 'If you want to sit then sit. The choice is yours to make not mine."

She kept her eyes on the pages in her book as he sat down very closely to her and said, "Well, it's called being polite which is something you know nothing of, love."

"I'm not your love," she said with slight irritation at the man.

"Why is that," he asked with same amusement he had before.

"Simple really, I don't your name and you don't know mine and we've just barely met."

He laughed. "What makes you think that I don't know already your name?"

"Because ever since I got to England I gave a fake name to everyone who asked me."

"That's called lying you know which is a crime to commit."

"It's not called lying, my lord, it's called being smart."

"Maybe it is…maybe it isn't. How do you know that I am even a lord? I could be a peasant for all you know."

"Your clothes scream that you are."

"Perhaps I stole these clothes off a lord and saw a beautiful woman reading a book and decided to put my lying skills to the test and see where it gets me."

She closed her book and turned to him. "If you did get them off a lord then they wouldn't look so clean and if you were a pleasant then your teeth wouldn't be as white as my dress and your skin and hair wouldn't so clean."

"You are too smart for you own good, love. Did you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice."

Satine hadn't notice, but he came closer to her and she noticed something in his eyes and it was sadness. He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away and said, "Why are you so sad?"

"What," he said as he was clearly a taken back by the question she asked him.

"You heard me the first time."

"What makes you think I'm even sad?"

"Your eyes." She said immediately as her delicate fingers came up to his face and touched the barely noticeable bags under his eyes.

She was hesitant to touch him at first then she felt something course through her as their skin made contact and she said, "Who are you?"

He gently grabbed her hand that was on his face and kissed it, "Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus."

Satine pulled her hand out of his and was about to stand up when he pulled her down and next to him.

He smirked and said, "I gave you my name, love. I expect the same from you, but give me your real name."

He was incredibility and unnaturally strong as he pulled her body closer to his keeping his hands on her arms. She could feel his strong chest against her back and his eyes on her face. Her heart started to pump because she was warned to stay away from Klaus by many.

She was about to answer when a voice stopped her, "Niklaus, what are you doing?"

Klaus's eyes never left her face as he said, "My dear brother, I'm trying to know the girl's name."

His eyes shot to Elijah and he ordered, "Now leave."

"I can't do that because she belongs to me." Elijah said and he held out his hand and said to her, "Come."

She took his hand and he helped her up. Elijah noticed a book on the ground and he bent down and picked it up. "You and your bloody books," he muttered which made her smile at him and so did he.

His smile left his lips because his brother sped up to him and pinned him against a tree by choking him.

"How dare you," Klaus seethed at his brother.

"Please, don't harm him," she said immediately. Klaus looked at her in surprise, but she continued, "It was my fault, Lord Klaus…not his. I'll tell you my name just let him go and don't let any harm come to him."

Klaus smiled in victory and pushed his brother away from him. He came closer to her and he asked, "What is your name, love?"

"Serena. Serena Valerious."

Klaus stepped aside and gestured towards the large castle, "Please, join me and my brother for dinner…Serena."

She was led to the castle by Klaus with his hand on her back as she hugged her book tightly to her chest. She glanced back at Elijah and Klaus kept his eyes forward as he said, "Don't worry about him, love. Elijah will be just fine."

**. . .**

Klaus sat at the head of the table with Elijah and her on both sides of him. As she ate her food quietly and kept her eyes on her plate, Klaus's eyes would glance up at her and they held a glint of amusement. Across sat Elijah who would also glance at her, but it was different.

"I can see why my brother fancies you, Serena," Klaus said breaking the silence.

"Why do you think he fancies me, my lord," she said with cold courtesy as she was hesitant to drink her goblet.

"It's not poison…I promise," Klaus said, but she put her goblet down which made him chuckled lowly.

"Your promises don't mean anything to me," she said coldly, but that only made him smirk and Elijah shift in his seat.

"Why you don't trust me in the slightest bit, do you?"

"I'm not one to trust people so easily especially someone I've just met and is an original vampire."

"Did Elijah tell you that," he asked with curiosity, never taking his eyes off her.

"It's not that hard to put together. Elijah didn't tell me until I had asked him. Elijah's not one to betray someone" she said to Klaus, "especially his brother."

"You're beautiful and intelligent," Klaus said, "but yet I'm guessing you never heard of my brother's true feelings for you."

"Why am I here," Satine said, fed up with Klaus's games. "Am I here because I am a human that you just want to play with?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You're here because you want to be."

"Compelling me won't work," she said as she realized that he was looking her in the eyes and leaning in, "you always get what you want, don't you. I go to drastic lengths with vervain."

"I'm sure I have an idea."

"You have no idea, Lord Klaus, the lengths I will go."

"You're strong, too…very strong," he said as he leaned back into his chair. He turned his attention to his brother, "Elijah, tell me how you two met. I am very curious."

She never let her eyes leave him. Elijah began telling the story of how they met, his eyes on Klaus as well "I was at a showing for new artists and I saw Serena gazing at a painting of a woman called "Mona Lisa" by Leonardo Da Vinci, a new coming artist. We talked about and now here we are a few months later."

"You passion for art," Klaus asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Yes, I do. I find them as fascinating as books are."

"How so?"

"They tell a story. With books its words and art its pictures."

"Damn it," Klaus mumbled under his breathe and Elijah's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but his face brought worry.

Servants came in and took the dishes away from them and she calmed herself.

Klaus chuckled as he stood up and came behind her chair. He out his hands on her shoulders and Elijah slowly stood up, his eyes on Klaus as if ready for him to do something.

His hands were rough on her skin, but they were warm in a nice and relaxing way. She knew that she couldn't be relaxed about how unpredictable Klaus was.

Klaus's hand caressed her cheek and she flinched away in angry and hate, "Yon have the same eyes as your sister's. You're everything I could've dreamed of in a woman, but I must do this though."

He snapped her neck and her head landed on the table. Elijah didn't think twice about it as he sped up to her, but was stopped by Niklaus, who held him back by the arms as he struggled.

"I'm sorry, Elijah."

"She was an innocent!"

"I didn't want to kill her, but I had no choice."

Elijah pushed his brother away from him and turned to him. "You had a choice, Niklaus! That is what she taught me, you _always_ have a choice and you choice the path of revenge."

"Elijah," Niklaus warned, "I had to and you know it. I don't know how she escaped, but she did so I had to kill her because of what her sister, Katerina did. I didn't want to do it because she seemed…worthy, but what's done is done."

A servant came in and Niklaus said as Elijah turned back to Satine and stared at her lifeless body, "Clean this mess up. Throw her body in the river or something."

"No," Elijah said immediately. Then he turned back to Niklaus saying, "I'll do it. She deserves more than what your giving her. I'll bury her somewhere."

Niklaus shrugged and nodded. Elijah went towards her and gulped, but soon his face became blank and hardened as he picked Satine up in his arms and walked past his brother.

He carried her out of the castle and just kept walking for a long time until he stopped when he was very far way from the castle and his brother. He gently placed her lifeless and limp body on the cold dirt ground in the middle of the woods.

She gasped for air as she woke up and Elijah came to her side and brushed her hair out of her face. He smiled joyfully at her.

"I'm alive," she breathed and Elijah frowned and looked down in shame.

"I'm not alive am I?" she asked and he shook his head. He cupped her cheek and then once she started to shake and tremble in sorrow, he held her in a tight embrace as she wept into his shoulder.

"He'll never come after you again," Elijah whispered as he stroked her hair, "I promise."

**~Present~**

Satine felt herself smile at his words and she felt incredibly guilty and yet stupid, but she was still mad at him for imprisoning her in her own house. She had been pacing in her bedroom, deciding on whether or not to open the door and then she heard the front door slam open.

She sped out of her room and stopped at the top of the stair when she saw Damon and Stefan in the doorway, but the barrier was blocking them. She ran down the stairs and to Damon. He was fighting against the barrier to get inside, but it wasn't working.

She looked past him and frowned as she saw Bonnie, chanting. Satine never liked witches especially the Bennets, Stefan must've known what she was thinking because he quickly said, "She's willing to break the barrier and set you free only if you promise not to harm her or any other witch that she cares about."

Satine scoffed and muttered, "Damn, witches. Always so goddamn sensitive."

Damon smirked and said over his shoulder to Stefan, "See, I told you so. Serena is stubborn." He turned back to her, "I know this from being on the other end of it. It gets very annoying by the way."

"You know you love it, Damon. So stop pretending," she said with clear amusement.

Damon leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by the barrier. He groaned in frustration and turned around to Bonnie.

"Come on, there is a damsel in distress in there and she needs our help," her told her with fake politeness.

"Patience is a virtue, Damon," Satine warned. Stefan tried not to smile, but he did and Damon gave her a fake smile as he replied, "I'm trying to help you, lover. Don't try my patience and make me change me my mind."

"Careful, Damon" Stefan said, "If she gets out, she'll put a stake through your heart."

"Nice to see you too, Stefan," she greeted.

"What happened to _Sweet Stefan_," Stefan asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I specifically remembering you telling me back in 1863 that you didn't like that name and you hated it with a 'blistering passion'."

"Oh believe me," Stefan mumbled, "I still do."

Bonnie stopped chanting and looked up from her spellbook and waited for her answer along with Damon and Stefan.

She sighed in irritation and shook her head. "Fine," she said through her teeth.

Bonnie chanted some more and then she said, "It's done."

Only a second after Bonnie said those two words, Satine had the air knocked out of her as she was beneath Damon as he was kissing her passionately on the tiled ground. Stefan cleared his throat and Damon reluctantly got off her and helped her on her feet, but he held her close to him in a protective way.

As they went out the front door, Damon leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't ever leave me like that way again."

She turned and pecked his lips which made him give her that famous smirk he is known for. Damon still held her close to his body, but she pulled away. His expression was confused and she left his side and walked away from Damon. Stefan and Bonnie tried to not notice her distance and turned to them when Satine stopped walking.

"I can't," she realized.

"Yes, you can," Damon said as he came closer.

Satine put her hand up in front of him and replied, "No, I can't. Elijah, he'll just come and get me and throw me back in there. He won't hurt me or let me be harmed. Elijah is a man of honor…he trusts me."

"He made a prisoner in your own house," Damon urged.

"Why are you even doing this, Damon?"

Damon froze. "I'm doing this because…because…"

"You can't even think of a reason for why you're here." she realized, "If you can't think of a reason then you're not in love with me anymore. Like I said before I fell in love with the human part of you, Damon not this monster. You're just like Katerina."

She sped out of there and she heard Damon about to go after her, but Stefan stopped him. She stopped near an alley way and found a woman that was bleeding.

"Please," she said to Satine, "Help me."

Satine could already feel the hunger coming close to her and her face change into her vampire form. She could feel her canine teeth pop out and the veins on her face crawl forward to her eyes.

She sped up to the woman and sunk her fangs into her neck. She moaned into her neck as the blood seeped into her mouth and she gulped it down. She felt her go limp in her arms and then she let her fall to the ground with a loud thump.

She wiped the blood off her mouth with the woman's wrist. Satine didn't even know why she killed her, but she didn't feel guilty about it which meant that she was losing her humanity and turning off her feelings. She laughed at the thought of her becoming like Katerina.

She stumbled away from the dead woman and walked away. After a few blocks of walking she felt something behind her. Damon.

"Why are you following me," She said as she turned.

"We need your help," he urged.

Her brows knitted in confusion, "With what?"

Damon gestured his head towards his car and she followed to his car. She sat in the passenger seat and he in the diver's seat. He started the engine and said as they drove off, "1493…Klaus."

"You want to know about Klaus," she said. "Elijah can help you with that, I was only with Klaus for a day and he snapped my neck after dinner."

"Oh," Damon said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, oh, Damon. I had Elijah's blood in my system when I died."

"How did that happen," he asked.

"I…he…i-it's complicated, Damon," she stuttered.

"No it's not. Just say what happened between you two."

She licked her lips. "Damon," she warned, "you wouldn't like the story."

"In 1863, you and I had sex. Remember what you told me."

"I remember."

"Was any of it real?"

"It was real or at least I had thought it was," she said immediately. "Elijah and I had sex, he gave me his blood, and then the asshole made me forget it even happened until I had a dream about it when I started to drink vervain." She said as she looked to him.

Damon drove off the road and turned off the ignition. His hands were still on the wheel when they stopped and he looked to be in shock, but then his jaw tightened as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry," Satine said honestly, "I hadn't known, but Elijah's reason for compelling me was honorable, I guess. I wish though he always didn't go for compelling me each time he screws up."

Damon chuckled. "Why did you kill that girl in the alley?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. When I became a vampire, I was like Stefan. I didn't care for anyone or anything…not even Elijah. He would try so hard to get me to feel that he would go to extreme lengths to get me back." She told him. "I couldn't stop, Damon, the hunger had become almost too much for me until I met you, Damon. You changed me."

He was silent for a moment until he spoke again, "We need help killing Elijah."

"A dagger, I heard him say once…it can put him to sleep, but not kill him. Like in a coma, Damon except I don't know where to find it though."

Damon groaned in frustration. "Yes we know that already. We're having a dinner party for him. Are you in?"

She considered it for a moment on betraying Elijah, but then she realized something. _I haven't gotten my revenge on him,_ she thought_, I didn't even fight back. _She surprised herself on the decision she was about to make.

"I'm in," she said and Damon smirked and turned on the ignition.

**~FIN~**


	6. Dinner With The Monsters

Satine knew exactly what she was going to wear to the dinner party. She laid out on her bed her crimson red dress that fitted her curves perfectly and made her breasts go up, but not in a sluty way. She put black pumps next to the dress and was about to put them on when she heard a knock at her hotel door.

Damon brought her to a hotel that was fancy yet nice which surprised her. Her suite was penthouse and not that far from Mystic Falls so she still had to keep a low profile. The witch had put a spell on her so that it would be able to cloak her from Elijah or anyone working for him. She tried not to care that Damon was seeing someone named Andie, but all she wanted to do was drain her dry every time she saw her on the news.

Satine put on one of her black satin robes and tied the ribbons. As she passed the Grandfather clock, she noticed that it was almost 6:30 and she had to be at the house by seven. She opened the door and her eyebrows rose in surprise at her visitor.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Satine said.

Alaric stood his ground and looked serious. "I came here to talk about 1864," he said as he came in through her door.

"Sure, come right on in," she said sarcastically then shut and locked the door.

Alaric seemed to be on high alert, but she suspected that it was because her. She shrugged it off and sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. He looked around her living room and saw a glass of whiskey and gestured towards it as he said, "Damon, was here, I'm guessing."

"You're right, he was, but not for the reason you think he was. He asked me about a dagger that he was going to use to kill Elijah."

"And you're just going to go along with this." She nodded and he continued, "You don't have to do this, Serena. If you let Damon do this then you'll be losing Elijah along the way."

"I know what I agreed to, Alaric," she sighed. "I want him dead, but not dead, dead. I hope you all succeed in daggering him…it won't be easy to kill someone fives times your age."

He chuckled and said, "No, no it won't."

"What do you want to know about my time in 1864," she asked.

"Everything," he said immediately.

She looked at the clock and clicked her tongue, "Looks like it will have to wait until after my party and your dinner with Elijah."

He glanced towards the clock and said, "Promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die and stick a needle in Damon's eye."

He chuckled lowly and replied, "So I guess you heard about his date to the dinner party."

"Yes I did."

"And you saw her on the news which means that along with Elijah, Damon's going to die as well," he told her, his tone playful.

She stood up. "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, Mr. Saltzman. Be sure to tell Damon that tonight."

He smirked, "Oh trust me, I will just to see the look on his face."

He turned and left her suite. Elijah taught her to keep her word and so she did. Satine already knew that she was going to talk to Alaric about 1864 because she made a promise to him and she wanted to prove to them that she wasn't like her sister at all and that was mainly because of Elijah.

She went back to her bedroom and slipped on the sleeveless red dress that stopped at her mid-thighs and slipped on her black pumps. She curled her golden hair and let it fall down her back. After she did her make-up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed that she and her sister did their make-up the exact same way. She leaned in more on her hands which were on the counter sink in her bathroom.

She looked more at herself and noticed that if her hair was brown like her sister's then they could be twins and people would mistake her from the back of her for Katerina. Satine loved her sister and would do anything for her, but…her big sister changed, she didn't know how to explain it, but she changed into Katherine, a manipulative, sluty, psychotic, bitch.

Satine stiffened a little at what she just thought of her own and then she shrugged it off and grabbed her black clutch. She walked out of her suite and locked the door. She made sure to hide her room key just in case Elijah would go snooping around her clutch when she wasn't looking. She took out her iphone and dialed the witch's number.

"Hello," Bonnie said.

"It's me. I'm out of my room, undo the spell," she said and hung up.

She walked out and into the empty parking lot. "Creepy," she muttered under her breathe as she walked to her car.

**. . .**

"Just getting to know you," Damon said to Elijah at the doorway.

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if as so much to make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah threatened.

Damon did not smirk on the outside, but on the inside he did smirk because he knew abut Serena so he replied, "Crystal."

Elijah came in through the doorway and Damon thought to himself, _Great I'm having dinner with an asshole, but luckily I have my sexy secret weapon to distract him after all he is still a man._ Damon knew that Serena would make an entrance and that she would look amazing and sexy just to piss off Elijah and according to Alaric, she was pissed at him as well.

"_She wanted me to tell you that two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," he told him earlier in the evening. _

To be honest Damon didn't whether or not to be worried about his well-being and wondered if she would betray them in daggering Elijah because of her feelings or something. Damon made sure to put an extra seat next to himself for Serena so that she would be sitting across from Elijah which was her idea to put herself across form him. He shrugged it off and went back to dinner with the original.

**. . . **

She heard with her vampire hearing as she walking up the gravel driveway that led to the boarding house, she head Elijah tell Damon that his family wasn't a founding family and something to do with the witch trials which made her more excited. She wasn't surprised that John Gillbert, Elena's birth father was there along with Elena's Aunt Jenna, who is Alaric's date and girlfriend.

She walked up the wooden steps of the porch and opened the door saying with a fake politeness, "Sorry, I'm late. Work just kept piling up."

When Elijah saw her, he was drinking his wine and almost choked on it when he saw her walk in. Damon smirked and Jenna said, "No problem, Serena. We've only just started dinner."

She walked to the seat beside Damon and Jenna and across a very angry and surprised Elijah.

"So what did I miss," Satine said as she grabbed the wine a poured herself a glass.

"Oh, Elijah was just telling us about the witch trail back in the 1640's," Jenna said to her then turned to Elijah, who never took his eyes off Satine, "Serena happens to be a fan of the history of witches."

"A very big fan," she said as she drank her wine and kept her eyes to Elijah's.

She wanted to toy with Elijah and make him feel the way she did when he compelled her and she wanted to get back at Damon. Satine didn't know how Damon truly felt about her and she wondered if he was just using her sex, for love, or use her as a leverage to Elijah.

Satine and Elijah stared at each other throughout the entire dinner while everyone talked to each other and not them. She took her foot out of her shoe and she stretched her leg out and her foot made contact with Elijah's crotch. He tried to keep a blank face or he would try to smile at Jenna every once in a while.

She smiled sweetly at him and sipped her wine with grace. Elijah looked uncomfortable, but he didn't move her foot away from him. She felt his cock grow hard as she rubbed her toes at his length. She would curl her toes just to see him squirm. Damon didn't notice what they were doing under the table, but noticed that something was up between them.

She repeated curling her toes and rubbing her foot up and down his crotch. She was surprised that he didn't stop her or push her foot away, but instead she jumped as his hand came on her foot and started to massage it.

She lifted her eyebrows briefly and tried to pull her foot away, but he kept her foot on his cock. He felt him grow even harder and she knew that if she were next to him then he would feel her up. She and Elijah had never done this at the table for some reason.

She saw him grip his napkin on the table as he looked at her and she saw his eyes travel down to her breasts that were going up and down.

Damon had said something about drinks in the study and she immediately pulled her foot away and said, "Excuse me; I have to got to the bathroom."

She smiled at Jenna and went to the bathroom that was near the stairs. She closed the door and breathed out a shaky breath. She turned the faucet on washed her hands.

She dried her hands on one of the white thick towels. She whirled around as she heard the bathroom door open and Elijah came through it and locked the door.

"What the hell are doing?" she said to him.

"I would ask you the same thing, but I'm sure it will all have to do with Damon," he replied as he came closer to her.

She stepped around him and he pushed her against the counter. "Why did you do that at dinner," he questioned with anger and curiosity.

"You're angry with me…"

"Of course I'm angry," he snapped.

"Really, you didn't seem to be angry a few minutes ago. Elijah, if she wanted me to stop all you had to do was push my foot away." She told him honestly. He was silent for a moment as he stared her in the eyes.

He kissed her forcefully. His hands roamed furiously around her body and one of them came up to her breast and squeezed it roughly causing her to moan into his mouth. He whirled her around so that her stomach was against the counter now and she could see herself and Elijah in the mirror.

His hands unzipped her dress and pulled it down from her body. She saw him smirk as he gazed at her black laced bra and thong.

"Not here." she pleaded, "Damon will hear us and who knows maybe someone might pass by."

He grinned at her in the mirror. "We'll be as quiet as mice, I promise. Just relax."

He hooked his thumbs on her tong and pulled it slowly down from her body and let it fall to the tiled bathroom floor. Her breathing quickened as his hands trailed up her body causing her to shiver as they unhooked her bra and it fell down her arms.

Elijah took the bra and tossed it aside. She felt conscious of her body because she was the only one naked and his lustful gaze on her body was hungry and intense. His hand went to her wet folds and smiled as he said, "You're wet. Very wet it seems and I didn't even touch you yet."

He rubbed them and stared at her reaction in the mirror. She gasped and gulped as he quickened his rubbing and she smirked and turned around to face him. She grabbed his hand that was rubbing her and pulled it away. Confusion spread over his face and she said, "I want to give you something."

She went down on her knees and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and saw how hard his cock was. She innocently looked up at him as she put him into her mouth. He moaned in pleasure as her tongue swirled around his cock.

She deep throated him and stuffed him as far into her mouth as she possibly could. She moved him in and out of her mouth, sucking him with noises. Satine would gag every so often, but that was because she would put him in the back of her throat. His hands were through her golden hair and he would push her head more into him which made him groan at the pleasure.

She moved her hand up and down his length along with her mouth in rhythm.

She jumped as she heard Damon hard knock on the door and warn them, "Come out…now."

She reluctantly released him and stood up. She shakily put her undergarments back on and zipped her dress up. She fixed her hair and looked back to Elijah and gestured towards the door, "After you."

He smiled at her and opened the bathroom door to an angry Damon who was clearly trying not to be angry at what he was seeing. Elijah kept on a blank face as he walked out of the bathroom and past Damon. He went back into the study and Damon looked like he wanted to speak, but he knew that he had to dagger Elijah so he followed him into the study.

She felt ashamed of what she had just did to Elijah and now what Damon may think of her and he'll no doubt make it clear to her on how he feels about what she had just down with Elijah in the bathroom. _This is all apart of the plan_, she thought, _we kill Elijah and I'm free._

She went back to the table and saw Elijah come out of the study and not dead with Damon following him behind, looking pissed. Her expression was confused as Elijah sat back down at the table with Damon's "girlfriend" and she was questioning him about the history of Mystic Falls so she stood in front of Elijah, staring at him when Alaric came behind him and stabbed Elijah in the back with the dagger.

Even though she knew what was going to happen to him, she still gasped and she saw the shock in his face, but the hurt in his eyes as he kept his eyes on hers. She looked down in regret and Damon immediately said, "You're just as guilty as us. Don't do anything stupid, Serena."

Her jaw hardened in anger and Alaric scolded, "Damon, come on ease up on her."

"You want me to ease up on her. Well, Ric I would love to, but if you just heard what I just heard then you would get why I'm _very _pissed off right now," Damon replied.

She sped up to Damon and punched him in the face and he stumbled against the table and grunted in pain as he clutched his nose.

"Damon, you don't get to be angry at me…not anymore especially since I just helped you daggered Elijah."

He laughed and said spitefully, "Oh and helping us kill him meant that you had to fuck him, did it now?"

"Yes," she yelled, "because I know him like the back of my hand. If he knew that I still felt something for him then he would relax because that meant that I wouldn't let anything happen to him! That's why I did it! I did it for you!"

She scoffed at him and glanced at Elijah for a moment then kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She didn't care anymore for Damon or Elijah anymore because all she wanted to do was save Elena and go home. She thought back to when she was in love with the human part of Damon…

**~1863, Mystic Falls~**

Satine was sitting on a bench in the garden that overlooked a short bushed maze. She was all in white and her light blonde hair was pinned up, but some of it fell out and down her back in curls. She was reading a book. She borrowed the book from the local book shop near the apothecary. If anyone had looked at her secret library, they would see how old the books were and ask why she had them and she would have to make up some excuse about them being passed on from generation to generation.

She loved reading when she was alone which was often sometimes. Elijah would tease her about her reading books and how it was "poisoning" her mind. She just shook her head then laughed and went right back to her book and he did the same, but with papers and scrolls.

"Frankenstein?" a voice said behind her.

Satine turned her head around and smiled warmly at Stefan who was gazing at her book curiously.

"Yes, have you read it before, Stefan?"

He shook his head as he sat down next to her, "No, I haven't. Father doesn't want us to read books that involve…involve,"

"Monsters," she finished his sentence and he nodded. "Why?"

"Because he believes that they don't exist so he doesn't read books like that and thinks that if we read them that they'll only encourage it on us," replied Stefan, ever so politely.

Satine always respected the way Stefan was faithful to his father and brother which she had yet to meet, but Stefan had told her his name was Damon and although the name was foreign on her tongue she would still want to meet this famous Damon. She also appreciated the way Stefan was such a gentlemen and he reminded her of Elijah, but not that much though.

Satine turned her attention back to Stefan and chuckled, "Your father is wrong about this book and other books involving 'monsters'."

Stefan looked confused and his eyed held a glint of interest in what she had to say. She always noticed the way Stefan was so fascinated with her and mind that it made her smile that someone wanted to hear her opinions.

"How so?" he asked.

She turned her body to him more and she said, "Well, I think your father doesn't want you to read it not because of the 'monster', but because it was written by a woman when she was only nineteen. It surprises me that a girl so young can think of such a hideous idea about a man creating a creature and the way she describes it in so much detail that it is so grotesque to read yet it is so fascinating."

"It's about a scientist named Victor Frankenstein and the story is set in Germany. He was obsessed with the anatomy of the human body and he had a theory on whether he could either bring someone to life or create something with the body."

"Body? What do you mean?" Stefan asked and she stiffened.

"Stefan," she whispered, "He wanted to create a body made of human corpses…different body parts, organs, and anything else that is apart of the living human body."

"Did he figure it out," he asked, clearly intrigued by the story.

She shrugged and said playfully, "Guess you'll just have to read it and find out what happened because that is only the beginning."

She sighed and gave him the warmest smile she could then handed him the book and said, "Here. Read it. I've already read it almost seven times already."

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't. It's yours, not mine."

She took his hand and placed the book in it and said, "Please, I insist. I could just get another one and I'm sure if your father heard from Mr. Oldmen that he saw you purchasing this book that he would take it and burn it then lecture you about it after."

Stefan laughed and nodded. "Alright, I'll read it."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

She smiled widely then hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Why, brother who is your lady friend," a voice asked behind them as they hugged.

Stefan let go and whirled around, but she didn't. Stefan smiled at whoever was behind her and she must've guessed that it was Damon, his older brother. Stefan stood and ran one his hands through brown hair the other held onto the book she had just given him. He gestured with his hand to her and said, "This is my friend, brother."

She smiled amusingly at him then stood up and turned around to face Damon. "I'm Serena Valerious. You must be the older brother, Damon, who I've so much about."

The way Damon looked at her was indescribable. It was like he was gazing at her, but then staring at her.

"What," she asked innocently and Stefan looked between his brother and her, trying to figure out why Damon was staring and gazing, but he figured it had something to do with her beauty.

Damon shook himself out of whatever he was in and he smiled politely at her and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that you're so…"

"Charming, delightful, witty, clever," she said with a smile.

"You forgot smart, irritating, pushy," Stefan said.

She lightly pushed Stefan and replied, "I prefer the term determined."

"Very determined," Stefan muttered under his breath.

"What do you think, Damon," She asked and Damon smirked at her and replied, "I was going to say beautiful."

"Stefan, your brother is a lot nicer than you." She said, still keeping her eyes on Damon.

"Well that is because he's only just met you so he doesn't know you yet," Stefan replied.

She laughed and pretended to be hurt by putting a hand over her heart, "Stefan, my you are being so rude to me especially since I'm a guest in your home and I've just given you one of my favorite books to read."

She moved to Damon's side and said, "Now that you hurt my feelings, I think I like your brother more than you, maybe even more."

She looped her arms through Damon's, never losing eye contact and she continued, "Damon Salvatore…your name goes well with it."

"Stefan," Damon began, but then Stefan cut him off saying, "I know, I know."

He grinned at them as he left them and Damon led her further into the gardens.

"Why do you think I'm beautiful, Damon," she asked.

He turned his head to her and his eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know what you think is beautiful to you."

He seemed to take a moment to think about it then finally gave her his answer, "I think beauty can be described in many ways. The appearance of someone and their personality, but beauty to me is having the ability to forgive someone, to give something valuable to someone else so that helps then in some way, the way beauty comes from within instead of the out. What do you think beauty is?"

She stopped and turned to him, the sunlight hitting some of her hair causing it and her appearance to glow. She smiled and looked into his intense bright blue eyes as she put her hand over his heart and he eyed her in interest.

"Beauty does come from within, but it also comes from the heart. A heart can never go black, I believe that there is good inside everyone and they just have to find it and even though someone may not have found it yet…it is still inside them no matter how much they fight it. Your heart, Damon, it is true. It says to true to what it wants and what you truly feel. The heart wants what the heart wants. People do crazy things when they are in love." She told him.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked.

She smiled sadly at him as she took her hand off his chest. "No…I've never been in love."

"I've never been in love either," he told her, "but I would like to know what it feels like. I've seen the way it looks though. I saw it on my mother and father and the one time I've ever seen my father actually genuinely smile was when it was with her and only her."

She cupped his cheek. "You will…someday, Damon. I know you will and I hope you find someone that will give you that. I always think that real love is loving the person no matter who they are, what they are, how they look like, their beliefs, but it is looking past all the ugly and seeing only the beauty."

Damon smiled then leaned in. He kissed her lips softly and she was too shocked to kiss back at first, but then eased into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly lifted her feet off the ground. His tongue entered her mouth and their tongues danced dirty with each other just to feel the need between them.

**~Present~**

Satine unconsciously grazed her fingers over her lips and smiled, but then it turned into a straight line and her hand dropped from her lips. Her face hardened and turned into a blank expression as she continued to walk back to her suite. She unlocked her door and went inside the dark room.

She was violently shoved into the room and she fell into the couch, hitting her head on the marble floor. Her vision was blurry enough to where she couldn't see the appearance of the figure. She passed out on the floor as the wound on her head started to bleed out onto the floor.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Keep reading if you want to find out who was this mysterious figure *hint: it's not Elijah or Katherine* **


	7. Being Free

**Long chapter…just for you guys.**

* * *

Her vision was groggy as her eyes fluttered opened to the sun's brightness streaming into the bedroom. She felt her body on very comfortable thin sheets that covered her from the chest down. She saw Elena hovering over her and she looked very worried. Satine almost jumped out of bed when the memories from last night came rushing back.

Elena immediately placed her gentle hand on her arm and said, "Sh, its ok. You're safe."

Satine looked around as she sat herself up against the headboard and saw that she was in Elena's house and it her room and on her bed. She felt a coat of sweat on her body and then she saw Stefan come through the door and by Elena.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Do you know what happened last night?"

She gulped and remembered, "Did you guys leave the dagger in Elijah's body?"

They glanced at each other and Stefan looked down at his feet then back up at her, "Why didn't you tell us about the dagger?"

"I thought you guys knew about it and kept it in there. I'm s-sorry…I-I was angry," she told them.

"You mean you were jealous?" Katerina said in the doorway with her hand on her hip, smirking at them.

Both Stefan and Elena looked annoyed that her sister was there.

"Compulsion wore off?" Satine asked.

"You knew about the compulsion too," Elena asked.

Katerina eyed her and smirked as she came closer to Elena's bed, "Of course she knew. She was with Elijah for centuries so she was bound to already know about it."

"Why didn't you tell us," Stefan said, sounding angry.

"Because I thought you all already knew and none of you even asked me so don't blame me," Satine snapped.

Katerina rolled her eyes strutted up to the bed and practically pushed Elena aside as she commanded, "Get out. I can take it from here after all she's my sister."

They first gave each other a look then at her and she stared at her sister and said, "If you were my sister then you would be hovering over me like Elena was, but instead you were downstairs doing God knows what."

Elena smirked, but Stefan held in his and tried not to smile in victory. She gave a nod to them, telling them that she was ok and they both practically forced themselves to move and get out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Where's Damon," Satine asked softly.

Katerina shrugged and looked like she was listening for him for a moment then finally said as she grinned, "He's downstairs…pacing back and forth."

"Did he ever…"

"No," her sister said immediately, "he never came up, but that was because Elena and Stefan kept stopping him from coming up here. I'll tell you something though…he tried to come up here to see you and feels guilty for what happened to you."

She forced herself not to smile and she was about to get up when Katerina pushed her down, but she twisted her wrist in her hand and snarled, "Don't. You. Even. Dare."

Satine pushed her sister's wrist away from her and threw over the thin sheets off her body. She looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled. She was wearing pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was still like it was the night before, but she decided to put it up in a messy bun, curls falling out. She looked to the door and saw a pair of brown combat boots and some light blue jeans on a wooden chair.

She quickly put them on and opened the door. She went down the stairs and saw Damon pacing and Stefan holding Elena's hand while they were sitting on the sofa. All eyes went to her, but she just walked past them and went to the front door. Her hand was on the doorknob and pulled the door open, but a pale hand slammed it shut from behind.

She scoffed and said, "Really, Damon. Let me out of this house." She glanced to Katerina who was coming downstairs, "I can't stand to be around any of you right now."

Elena stood up and said angrily to Katerina, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing," her sister snapped. "She broke my wrist and then stormed out."

Satine rolled her eyes and Damon said, "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't control me, Damon. I don't want to be around you right now so I'm leaving." She replied, but Damon just grabbed her upper arm and dragged her away from the door and to the kitchen. Damon forced her to sit across from him at the table.

"What happened last night," Damon inquired.

"I don't know. I helped you daggered Elijah, but before that you thought I was going to fuck him so you yelled at me," she told him.

"You what?" Elena said, looking in disbelief at her.

Stefan knitted his eyebrows in confusion and said, "You were going to sleep with Elijah."

She nodded. "Were, past tense."

"Yeah and you would have if I wouldn't have interrupted you two," Damon threw back at her.

"Yet I told you my reason and you still yelled at me."

"You punched me in the face."

"Believe me I wanted to knee you."

"Believe me," he repeated angrily, "I wanted to do much more than that to you."

She scoffed and stood up, "You're lucky I even care for Elena enough to stay here and have to listen to you and your cocky, narcissistic personality."

Damon stood up as well and put his fists on the table, "You're lucky you're even still alive."

She copied Damon's movements and leaned in closely saying dangerously, "Right back at you…_lover._"

Stefan quickly interjected, "Stop it. Alright…Serena, just tell us what happened. Ok?"

She looked to Stefan and Elena. Her face softened and she sat back down saying, "For Elena."

She sighed as she told them, "Well, I was walking back to my room and then someone shoved me inside and I blacked out. All I saw a figure, but it was dark so I couldn't see the face. I think I had a head trauma though. "

"Do you think it was Klaus," Elena questioned worriedly

Stefan shook his head and Katerina said, "It wasn't Klaus because he thinks she's dead and I doubt that my sister's original lover would sell her out to him."

"I bet you would though," Satine muttered under her breath.

Katerina gave her a deadly stare and Satine said, "That's why I lied to you because I couldn't trust you anymore. I've seen the things you've done just for your freedom. That's another reason why Elijah kept you in the tomb…because of me."

Her sister's eyes widened. "You told him to keep me in the tomb?"

"No, I didn't have to. He already knew what a threat you would have been to me being dead so he kept you in there." She said honestly, not caring for her own sister's feelings.

Katerina scoffed and her eyes held rage and hurt in them as she looked at her. She grabbed her leather jacket that was on a chair and left the house, slamming the front door in the process.

Satine listened for her sister's car and heard it turn on and then dive off. After a few moments, Satine said, "Don't trust her."

"We weren't going to," Damon told her.

"No, I mean don't tell her anything. Keep her out of the loop on what you're all going to do. Lead her the other way."

"Why," Elena asked curiously and Stefan looked interested.

"I don't know how, but when she touched me, I saw her betray all of you…including me. Don't tell her anything, Elena. Promise me?"

Elena nodded vigorously and Satine smiled and said, "Good now I'm here to help you just like Elijah was, but I'm trying to find a way to save you from the sacrifice."

"Let me guess, you didn't find anything," Damon said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

She ignored him and said to Elena, "I found something that may help. It's an elixir that in Elijah's possession and that's why I need to leave to go and find it for you."

"You want us to place our faith in some elixir," Damon asked, but she still ignored him.

"Elena, please," she pleaded and Elena nodded after a few moments.

She stood up and walked to the front door and Stefan said, "Take Damon with you. For back-up."

She turned around shaking her head. "No. I don't need back up and I don't want it."

She was about to open the door when Damon opened it for her and said, "Well tough because I don't trust you."

She groaned in frustration and strolled out of the house and head for Damon's car. He opened the passenger door for her when she was about to open it and she gave him an irritated look and said, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently and then smirked.

"Stop pretending to give a damn."

"You can't control me," he repeated her words from before and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care just get in the car and drive to the hotel." She told him, completely giving up.

He eyed her as she got in the car and bucked her seat belt. Her eyes glanced to Damon as he got in the car and turned on the ignition. She almost jumped as she remembered something, "Where's Ric?"

His expression was confused. "Why?"

"It's none of your business, Damon. It's between Mr. Saltzman and me."

"Well, Ric is _my _friend so it is _my_ business," he snapped.

"Ask him." She said simply.

"I'm asking you," he said, getting angry because she was avoiding the question.

"And I'm telling you to ask him," she commanded.

His hands tightened around the wheel causing his knuckles to almost turn white. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what," she asked, keeping her eyes forward and on the road ahead.

"Make me want you," he said simply.

"You're horny right now," she told him, "you'll get over it."

He laughed and smirked as she continued, "Plus you want what you can't have and you can't have me and also you like it when women are stubborn and dominant…sometimes."

"This isn't one of those times," he told her.

"Yes it is." She said in a sing tone voice.

"No, it's not," Damon slightly snapped.

"Yes it is," she kept saying."

Damon pulled the side of the road and she muttered, "Not this again."

Damon turned to her, "Why?"

She turned to him as his hand came on her thigh and then put a blonde curl behind her ear. She shook her head and felt like the air was being knocked out of her. She felt like she couldn't breathe in the car right now so she stumbled out of it. She put her hand on her head and let out a shaky breath.

Damon came to her and asked, "What's wrong,"

"Get away from me. I-I can't do this," she gestured with her hand between them, "thing with us. After I help Elena, I'm leaving."

"Don't leave. Stay here after and with me."

"If I stay I'll never be free. I can't…not while you're still in love with Elena." She snapped at him.

Damon was silent for a moment and she said, "Let's not do this right now. Let's get back in the car and go to the hotel."

His jaw tightened in defeat as she got back in the car. Soon after he got back in as well. They didn't talk the whole way there and in the corner of her eye she would see Damon glance at her every so often, but she would keep her eyes forward.

After a half an hour they finally made it to the hotel. She quickly got out and went inside the large and fancy hotel. She went to the elevator with Damon following behind and they got in and she pressed the top penthouse suites which was floor 38.

They waited for a few minutes and the doors finally opened up and she kept walking ahead of Damon. She stopped as she saw that her hotel doors were opened and turned around and asked, "Who found me?"

"You were dropped off on Elena's doorstep and unconscious," Damon told her.

"They were trying to send a message to her, weren't they?"

Damon shrugged. "We don't know."

She turned back around and went inside the hotel and to the bedroom. She opened her drawer on the dresser and froze as she saw that it was empty. She frantically searched the entire room for her things, but it was empty. She went back in the living room and rolled her eyes at Damon, who was drinking a glass of whiskey and leaning against the counter of the bar. She looked around and saw that everything was spot clean.

"All my things are gone," she told him, "so either someone literally stole my things or someone is going to kidnap me later."

"I think it's the second choice," Damon said as he slipped his drink.

"They took the chest," she said as she looked around for it.

"What chest?"

"The chest that was has the elixir inside it. They took it!"

She stormed out of the room and she was so angry that when she pressed the down button, it broke. She groaned angrily and went to the stairs and sped down to the first floor. Satine was about to open the door when she was pushed against it by her throat.

She saw that it was a man and she brought her feet up to his stomach and pushed him away from her. She barred her fangs and was about to kill him when she felt a extreme amount of pain in her head and she clutched her head in her hands as she groaned in pain and screamed as she fell down to the ground.

The warlock got up and held his hands in her direction and said, "Klaus will want to know that you're alive."

Her eyes widened in fear as she clutched her head. Damon sped down the stairs and snapped the warlock's neck and the pain stopped immediately. The warlock's body fell on the ground with a thump. She was on her knees and slowly stood up.

"Klaus…Damon," she breathed.

"What? How the hell does he know you're alive," he asked angrily.

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't know, but like I said a few days ago, he has an idea that I am. His witch must've seen me and knew who I was."

"Good thing I was here to save your damsel ass from distress," he gestured with his hand towards the dead body.

"What took you so long anyways," she asked.

"Stefan called me, said that he got the Gillbert journals," he smirked. "What do help me read them all you know for the sight of the witch massacre?"

"I can't," she said immediately. "I have things to do, people see, people kill…you know the usual."

"Oh, come on. I'm going to be reading by myself…" he came closer to her, "alone and…naked."

"You read when you're naked?"

"You should try it."

"I'm not going to. I like reading when I'm fully clothed."

He pulled her closer to him and she put her hands on his hard muscled chest and said, "You just never give up, don't you?"

One of his hands was on her back, keeping her from moving and the other went to the helm of her shirt. She slapped that hand away and Damon said, "Ouch. That hurt."

"Good. That should teach you a lesson on manners."

Damon smirked mischievously at her and he pushed her against the door she was first pushed by and his lips crashed onto hers, kissing her forcefully and then passionately. His mouth seemed to devour hers in an instant and their tongues fought for dominance over the other.

Satine forced her mind not to give into Damon's touch, but her body seemed to desperately yearn for it every time. He lifted her up and groaned, "Wrap your legs around me."

She hesitated in complying to his demands, but she did as she was told and she surprised herself when she kissed him back. Her hands went in his black silky hair and his fingers were in her shoulders and hips. She would never admit aloud, but she missed Damon. She missed him badly over the years and she thought that for a while that he was dead. She remembered watching as Damon saved her sister and how his father shot him…and that he had forgotten all about her and was obsessed with her sister.

She ran away from Elijah to go and see Damon one last time. She instead saw that the man she loved was in love with another woman and he was willing to die for her and that Serena Valerious to him was just a fling of the past and nothing more. She cried her way home and to her bed and she knew why Elijah had told her not to go back…and it was because "her human" had fallen in love with someone else.

She pushed Damon into the opposite wall and tore his shirt open causing the buttons to rip off as well. She hastily took off his leather jacket and let it fall to the ground along with the midnight blue shirt. She went back to kissing him with her hands in his hair and he took off her tank top. His hands squeezing her breasts as she let out a slight moan in pleasure.

He kissed her neck, making little bite marks on her neck too. He groaned in frustration as his phone started to ring and she breathed against his lips, "You should answer that…because if you don't that person will just call me."

"I'll ignore it," he said and she giggled.

She pretended to kiss him, but instead put her hand in his back pocket and took out his phone. She pulled away from him and answered it, "Hello, this is Serena."

She held back her giggles as Damon pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck in the process.

"Serena?" Stefan asked curiously. "Where's Damon?"

"Ah, he's…well, um trying to do something right now. You know him and his man pride and all."

Damon whispered in her ear, "I'm trying to seduce you is what I'm trying to do." His voice was smooth and seductive.

She smiled and Stefan said, "Right. Of course he is. Was that him I just heard?"

"He's being an ass…ignore him." She urged, trying to convince Stefan.

"Well, can you please tell Damon about the Gillbert journals and to tell him to get over here…now."

"Ok. He'll be there." She said and hung up. "Damon" warned Satine, "he'll call again."

She turned around to him, face to face, saying as she brought her lips closer and closer to his, "And again, and again, and again."

He groaned and pecked her lips softly and gestured with his head to the Exit, "Fine. Let's go."

She pulled her tank top back on and said, "Oh, no. I'm not coming with you. I need to figure things out right now."

He buttoned his shirt up and swung his jacket back on and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I guess I can let you go off on your own." Damon cupped her face and pecked her again on the lips. "For now at least."

She went out the door with Damon beside her and she went to the sidewalk. She whistled for a taxi and one came as soon as she whistled and Damon shouted from his car, "What are doing? I'll drive you."

She opened the back door and shouted back, "If I come with you then you'll just corrupt me, Damon Salvatore."

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile as she got in the backseat of the taxi. The taxi asked where she was going and she thought about it. _Where am I going_, she thought, _where do I even want to go?_

She looked to the taxi driver and said, "To 23rd Oxford Street."

He nodded and drove to where she wanted to go. After a couple of hours later it became night already and the meter was at almost five hundred dollars. The taxi stopped to the address and she paid him in hundreds. She got out of the car and saw the large mansion ahead. The front law had to be fake because the grass was a healthy color and it was cut so short.

The gravel path was about half a mile and it was surrounded by fountains and ponds with fishes in them. Tall bushes and gates covered with vines wrapped around them protected the privacy of the owners who lived here so no one could see inside. The gate that protected the house was tall and in the middle it had the letter,F , on it.

She was about to open it when her phone started to ring and she answered it, "Hello?"

It was Stefan. "Hey, it's me. I'm sorry, but we had to kill…Jonas."

He was her friend and so was his son, Luka. She remembered Elijah introducing them to her when he needed them to make her invisible to one of Klaus's witches. _Klaus and his damn nosey witches_, she thought coldly. They were nice to her and they would talk to her. Jonas would be casting spells around the house she was staying in while Luka would steal one of the grimores and he would show her spells like making the water droplets on the leaves outside her window fly in the air.

She smiled at the memory of how they looked when the sun hit them and it made a crystal like shadow on her skin and it would almost blind her from the brightness.

"Why," she asked coldly.

"His son, Luka tried to undagger Elijah and Damon…he burned him to death. So Jonas tried to kill Elena, but Katherine helped us by tricking him into thinking that she was Elena and she killed him."

She gripped the phone in her hand and it fell down from her hand and to the ground. She could hear Stefan yelling her name through the phone, but she just stepped on it until it made a crack and the screen started to get fuzzy and then it would turn black. She didn't cry because she needed to be strong…for Jonas and Luka. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

_It seems as though everyone I care about is dying if I stay in Mystic Falls and help Elena_, she thought to herself, but then shrugged it off.

_You're doing this for Elena_, she kept telling herself as she stepped up the porch of the very large mansion. Satine knocked on the doors confidently and she waited for an answer.

After a few moments the doors opened and a man asked, "Yes, may I help you…Miss…"

"Miss Satine Petrova," she said.

The man's eyes widened and he came closer and warned, "I'm not allowed to let anyone inside."

"I know. I just want you to remember that name the next time you see Klaus." Satine said, knowing that he was already compelled, but she had to do this.

Satine knew that Elena was anxious to already meet Klaus so why not lead him on. She wanted to not run anymore because she knew Klaus wouldn't kill her…not just yet at least. If Klaus found out that she was alive, but she hated her own sister, but would be willing to do anything for Elena…he would let her live.

"…_You're everything I could've dreamed of in a woman…"_

He said to her before he killed her. Those words haunted her ever since. She wanted to know what he meant…was it a joke he was making that she didn't get or was is it his true feelings about her even though he'd only known her for a day, but when she saw the sadness that lingered in his eyes when he looked at her or the curious interest he had in her when she saw him for the first time…it was nothing she ever saw in Elijah.

She smiled politely at the middle-aged man and then turned around and left. She walked proud fully back to the sidewalk and sped away.

Satine sped back to her hotel room and opened up the door. There she saw sitting on a chair was another loose end.

"Hello…Aunt Serena," Isobel said.

She laughed bitterly and turned on the rest of the lights. "Did you steal all of my stuff? Were you the one that pushed me and killed me by head trauma?"

"I can't say," she said simply.

Satine eyed her in suspicion and said, "Ok then. What are you doing here?"

"She's here to help Elena, same as you are," John said as he came from the bedroom. "We here to protect her from Klaus."

"You know she'll never trust you two," Satine said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, but she trusts you because both Stefan and Damon trust you," John said.

"Please, we need your help in getting her to trust us," Isobel insisted.

"No, you what I need is for you two get the hell out of my room before I rip your hearts out of your chests," Staine slightly shouted.

They waited for a moment and Isobel got up and came closer to her, "Please…she's my daughter. Everything I did was for Elena."

"Please, help us," John said.

Satine's face softened as she heard the sincerity in their voices as they pleaded with her. She nodded at them and said, "Fine. I can try. I'll be at the Gillbert house tomorrow and I'll try to convince Elena, but lets' get one thing clear," she leaned in and whispered in Isobel's ear, "I will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. If you betray her or any of the people she cares for then I will hunt you down and tear your muscles apart and then once you heal I'll do it over and over and over again until it's just to much for you to take anymore and you beg me to kill you. I'll just say to you, 'Death would be too kind.'"

Isobel shivered and she held in the fear, but in her eyes you could tell that she was scared of her. In Satine's eyes she made sure that had honesty in them and that she meant what she said because she never gave empty threats to anyone…not even Damon or Elijah.

Isobel nodded. "Agreed."

"Thank you," John said. "There is something you should know as well."

Satine's eyebrows knitted in confusion as he gave a nod to Isobel and she said, "There were these rumors flying around that you are alive."

"When did you find these sorts of rumors out?" she asked.

"A few days ago," Isobel said.

"Which means that anyone who wants to get in favor with Klaus or on his good side is going to be lining up to capture you and give you to Klaus," John said.

"Don't tell anyone this," she told them, "Not Elena, Damon, Stefan, Katerina, no one else must know of this."

"Why not?" Isobel asked intriguingly.

"Because they'll try to protect me, but I don't want to be saved…I never did," Satine said. "Elijah always forced me or even compelled me to run. I even became a ripper to try and get Klaus's attention, but each time I left a body out, Elijah would just come in and cover it up."

"Please, tell me you didn't make up Jack the Ripper and it wasn't actually you who was causing all those murders," John asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I knew him, but some of his less messy victims were mine. I had a very dark past when I was a newborn vampire. Damon changed that for me though and so did Stefan as a friend. So they'll try to protect me from my fate, but I never wanted to run in the first place."

"Elijah was in love with you…wasn't he," Isobel said with a smirk.

Satine's facial expressions turned cold and she said, "I think you both need to leave. Now."

They both gave each other a look and then they left without another glance at her or another word. She sighed and took off her heels and sat on the sofa with a huff. She curled her toes to make them crack.

As she fell asleep, she finally relaxed. She didn't care that she was still in her clothes or that she had no blanket. She just wanted to rest and sleep until the morning came and she would have to go to Elena's house and convince her to trust her scheming and not faithful birth parents.

_Tomorrow must be the start of my Hell then_, she thought coldly in the back of her mind.

**~Fin~**


	8. Where The Madness Begins

_**WARNING: …THIS KIND OF STUFF ACTUALLY DID HAPPEN IN THOSE TIMES. Dark Themed. Not that extreme or bad.**_

* * *

She could feel herself slipping…then falling…then dying. She was screaming her lungs out as she started to fall in the darkness. She could feel the wind blowing her hair up in her face and she felt with her hands her clothes. She was in a dress that went to her knees and it covered her shoulder and chest.

She felt like she was suffocating and that whenever she tried to wake herself up from this nightmare that she was having she would feel an extreme amount of pain in her body like someone stabbing something in her. She felt a beat of sweat of her forehead and her eyes were closed. _Darkness_, she thought, _all I can see is darkness_.

She heard a mad man's laughter throughout the darkness and he just kept laughing as she kept screaming her lungs out for help. No one answered her in her nightmare…the only people that were there were her and the mad man who was laughing like a maniac.

Satine's eyes shot open.

**~1492, London~**

Elijah had been following behind Dr. Francis as he led him through the halls and up staircases. He could hear the beatings of hearts all around him. The rapid beats of some of them kept beating through his ears every time he put one foot in front of the other.

"Why have you come here to visit one of our patients at Bethlem Royal Hospital?" Dr. Francis asked as he led Elijah through the halls of cell doors.

Elijah almost bumped into a patient that was mumbling words to themselves in a corner when he turned the corner, trying to keep up with the doctor. The patient was a woman whose red hair had turned fuzzy and then once she looked up at Elijah he turned away from her because of her disgusting appearance. Most of her teeth were gone and the rest had either turned yellow or had black spots on them, her face had stitched up gashes on it, and her face had dirt on it and she appeared to be old because of her wrinkles.

He dared not to turn fully around to satisfy his curiosity, but in the corner of his eye he saw the horrific things that the patients did and he wondered how anyone could even be in this place without going completely mad. He saw that one of the patients was masturbating with his hand in his pants nonstop as if he couldn't stop himself. His face looked determined and not aroused in a way you would expect from the action. He looked straight ahead and Elijah could hear his ragged breath quicken with every hand stroke of himself. Elijah tried to ignore the sound of the man's masturbating and then glanced around to see that no one cared enough to look at the masturbating patient. He felt like if he were to bring it up that they would shrug and say that it was normal.

To be honest Elijah didn't know that masturbating could be a mental health problem or that it could have been a disease for someone. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a head banging on a wall. He turned his attention to the sound and saw that a woman had her front faced to the brick wall of a column, he hands placed on the wall to hold herself as she kept banging her head over and over again. Elijah could smell her sweet blood from where he was, it almost made him lose control over himself because at that moment he wanted to tear his fangs into her neck and drain her completely until the very last drop of blood was gone. He saw blood seep from her hairline and fall down her forehead, mixed in with dried blood.

He saw another patient being restrained by bulking and tall orderlies. They easily held back the screaming and boney man back to a chair as they put chains around his ankles and wrists. One of the men came running to them with a syringe in his hand and plunged it into his arm. The boney man's struggle died out and he looked lifeless as he sat on the chair in restraints.

He held himself together and it felt like a tightness was in his throat and he knew that it was because of the hunger her felt. He could feel his predator side about to take over and lunge at her; He quickly turned away and saw an impassive middle-aged woman with short blood red hair and pale skin, lounging in a chair with a smoke in her hand as she stared down onto the floor, completely emotionless. Her eyes were this electric blue that still held coldness in them even as no hint of emotion passed her delicate face.

He saw another patient being restrained by bulking and tall orderlies. They easily held back the screaming and boney man back to a chair as they put chains around his ankles and wrists. One of the men came running to them with a syringe in his hand and plunged it into his arm. The boney man's struggle died out and he looked lifeless as he sat on the chair in restraints. If his eyes had not been opened and if he did not have super hearing, Elijah would have sworn that he was dead.

Elijah came back to the present and replied, "I need to speak to her."

Dr. Francis stopped in the archway and said softly, his voice sounded as old and low as he was, "I must warn you…she is one of our harmful patients here."

"What treatment did you give her," Elijah asked curiously, afraid of the answer he may get.

Dr. Francis leaned in closely to his ear and whispered, "We tried every treatment we knew of on her."

"Every treatment," Elijah said incredulously, slightly raising his voice. _Dear God_, he thought to himself, _she must be truly mad as they say she is by now._

The doctor nodded. "Yes, even shock therapy, but…" he took off his glasses and started to clean them with his white coat, "she would not say anything or obey. She's very stubborn and determined. Did you know that in her first month here she escaped at least ten times?"

He put his glasses back on as Elijah said, "Escaped? You claimed to me that no one could ever escape here."

He gave a low chuckle. "I did, but it seems that she knew how to escape every time she tried. So we had to put her in solitary and on restraints on her wrists and ankles."

"What did she do to get in this place?"

Dr. Francis looked at him and asked, "You don't know?"

Elijah eyed him in suspicion and asked, "And what should I know?"

"Um…well she hasn't talked, ever. Not to anyone."

"Yes, I know that, but…I was asking why she is even in here," he looked around the grey and lifeless place, "I want to know why Satine Petrova is in an asylum."

Dr. Francis scoffed. "Well, that is simple. She's in here because she is mentally insane probably the most kind of insane I've ever seen in men and women."

"What did she do," Elijah insisted, getting more anxious and curious about Satine Petrova's case.

"She murdered fifteen people…men, women, and even children. Slaughtered, all of them and she didn't even care enough to dispose of them, the girl just left them there," Dr. Francis said with disgust and yet a hint of sadness.

Elijah didn't believe the man for a second. He had met the girl's sister and she was pure innocence until she backstabbed him and turned herself into a vampire. There were now many questions brewing in his mind of Satine Petrova.

It was silent between them as he led Elijah down the hall of cell doors. The patients would bang on the doors, taunt him when he walked past their cell doors' viewing window. They didn't scare Elijah, but he had no doubt that they probably scared the girl. _She's an innocent_, he kept telling himself, _she has to be…she's not mad or insane…she's not a murderer. _He was led finally to a cell door which had no small viewing window like the rest of them did. Dr. Francis looked to him for conformation and Elijah gave him a nod of approval.

Dr. Francis grabbed the ring of crowded keys from his coat pocket and looked through the keys. He finally found the key to her cell door. It had a skeleton on the top of it and it looked to be very old. He put it hesitantly in lock and turned it twice clockwise and then the other way. _Click!_

The doctor's hand slightly shook as he pulled the cell door open. The doctor stepped aside as Elijah walked into the room. It was as grey and lifeless as the asylum was. The only light that was provided in the room was from the sunlight which beamed into the room from above the bed. He was flustered a little as he saw a blonde-haired girl hovered in a corner with her knees to her chest and her head down. He came closer to her and saw that her hair was sort of nice-looking especially for a mental illness patient. He had heard the rumors going around that she was more beautiful than not just Katerina, but more fair than any other women even though she was just a girl.

He kneeled down in front of her and said over his shoulder, "I can take it from here. Close the door. I'll be alright."

He heard Dr. Francis about to protest, but then didn't. Elijah heard the cell door close and he hesitantly put his hand on hers and her head shot up. Elijah was immediately bewildered. He had expected her to be ugly and not…beautiful. _Even more beautiful than her_, he thought all of the sudden, but shoved that thought in the back of his mind. Her lips looked soft and silky to touch, they were slightly plush and thin at the same time, her eyes were just like her sister's, but they held a secret to them, daring him…challenging him. Her whole facial complexion was beyond beauty that it startled him. Her cheeks were rosy as blood and her skin was pale, but not in a sickening way.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson," he told her, "I know your sister, Katerina. She told me about you…"

The girl's face stayed blank and impassive, but her eyes brightened at her sister's name, and then they turned sad. "I'm guessing she doesn't know you're here." he asked, but she did not answer him.

"I don't believe you killed all those innocent people." He said, but she just merely looked at him without a hint of emotion. "You don't sound or have the appearance of a murderer. Your sister talks a lot about you…she calls you an angel sent from heaven to protect her. I could only imagine the reaction on her face when you've been identified as not only a murderer, but as sadist as well."

The girl's lips slowly curved into a half smile. Elijah saw as a secret in her smile like she knew something he would never know because it was her leverage over him. "Appearances can be deceiving, Mr. Mikaelson," she told him knowingly.

He gave a short chuckle of wonderment. "Sounds like you know."

"Believe me, I've been there." She sat up straight against the wall. "Trusting people seems to be one of my faults and one of my bad habits that I need to break."

"Is that why you're in here," he asked, "because you trust easily."

She nodded. "It's a long story."

He considered it for a moment then he sighed and sat down next to her saying, "I've got time. All the time in the world actually."

She softly laughed and replied, "Where to even begin?"

"At the beginning of course," he said which made her laugh again.

She looked off into the wall in front of them, but to her it seemed like a distance away as she told him, "I met someone…someone who I grew to love. He was…perfect, intelligent, and kind. I fell in love with him instantly because he was the only person who was able to understand me. He would pick different kinds of flowers on his way over to my home and he would personally hand them to me. He mocked the rich life me and my family lived in which made me laugh…he always knew how to make me laugh." She blinked and shook her head. "But I was a fool then. I was in love with the idea of being in love. I wanted children with the man I loved. He betrayed me twice…once with my sister being his lover and another with framing me for his crimes."

"Katerina had an affair with the man you were in love with," he asked curiously.

She nodded and began to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "She did. It broke my heart to see them in that…t-that way. I assumed he didn't want me because I would never have sex with until we were married so he slept with my sister. Then he pinned everything on me. Witnesses saw me there with his last victim which I had caught him in the act of skinning them alive."

He froze in shock. "Skinning them? He skinned his victims?"

"Yes, yes he did. When I found this out I was so afraid of what he was going to do to my sister, but he didn't harm her. He said it was because of me…he wanted to have a family with me, but I-I couldn't bring myself to…he was truly insane and sick and a monster!" Satine said. "Everyone thinks that I'm the murderer of those fifteen people, but I wasn't because the murderer is still out there…waiting for me to come out so that he could finish his work on me."

He furrowed his brows and she pulled her gown up to the top of her milky white thigh, reveling a long hideous scar. It was torn from all the way down and it looked to be healing nicely, but you could easily tell that her ex-lover was skinning her alive, but was interrupted by someone or something. It was scar like, but with an opening.

He gently grabbed her hands into his and looked her dead in the eyes as he told her, "I promise I will get you out of here. You don't clearly belong here."

"How do you know that…I may be just as crazy as the rest of them." she said. "I could've been lying to you all this time."

He shrugged. "I don't believe you. You're clearly afraid of this man."

"He's no man…" Satine said softly. "A thing is what he was. A sick monster that put his spawn inside of my sister then…he..."

"He what?" Elijah asked; his tone stern and he felt himself almost get…jealous. He didn't even know this girl and yet he wanted to more than just kill the man who did this to her…who gave her his fate because he was a coward. _She claims he was a thing_, he thought, _maybe he's a vampire._ _It would explain the victims and their skinning._

She let out a shaky breath. "He tried to rape me, but when I escaped from him he put me in this Hell hole. I know he's watching me…keeping tabs on me."

"You're good at that aren't you, escaping."

She smiled for a moment, but it disappeared. "I know how to escape from harm." She leaned in closer to him and her eyes held worry in them as if someone was listening to them. "This place…it's not what it seems. This is all just an act for when visitors come by to see. This place is Hell, they won't let you go, you can't escape and if you do they put y-you…on, on," she whispered and then she put her hand on her head and squeezed her eyes shut as if trying to remember something that she had forgotten. She twisted her hand into a fist of her hair and whined, "I don't know. I can't remember what they did to me."

She jumped away from him and scurried away to the other corner of the room and rocked herself back and forth and shook her head madly. He heard her mumble to herself, "Don't forget. Shock. Pain. Forget. Don't forget. Don't forget."

Elijah lowered his eyes in a guilty way and he stood up and came closer to the girl. He cupped her face and said, "I promise that I will get you out of here."

Her hands came up to his and she held them. Her eyes looking up into his, they were pleading with his. "You can't tell her or anyone about this place…about me. Promises, promises." She said softly as tears were wielding up in her eyes. She squeezed his hands tightly and insisted more loudly, "No one can know! Swear to me, you won't tell and I will go with you."

His face hardened and his jaw tightened. "I swear. I give you my word."

She smiled sweetly and nodded. He put his hands around her waist and softly helped her up on her feet. She leaned against him as she almost fell as if she had never stood on her feet before. He led her to the cell door and pushed it open.

"Can we just walk out of here," she whispered, his voice clearly worried.

He smirked. "As long as you're with me…we can do what ever we want."

She smiled warmly up at him as he led her out of her prison and sped her out of the building and to his carriage. He opened the door for her and she carefully stepped inside of it, careful not to trip. He went inside after her and sat across from her as she laid back into the wall and as her eyes were slightly closing.

"Go to sleep," he said softly to her, "It's going to be a long way to my home."

She nodded. "Ok." Her eyelids dropped completely and she rested her head against the wall and she was soon in deep sleep.

**. . .**

Elijah had lain her slender and small body in a large king size bed. Her canopy bed was fairly large as well, with powder blue silk linen sheets on it. The sheets were embroidered with golden vines, there were white drapes hanging from the top of the bed. Throw pillows had been neatly placed on the bed as well. White curtains hung in the arcs that lead to the balconies and the bathroom. The sun had shinned in through the arcs, the wind kept on lightly blowing the curtains into the room which he had a maid pin them down. He had bought new things for her. He went to the wardrobe and opened it and saw that all of her dresses had been hung in color co-ordinate just like he asked.

He hoped she would like her new room, but he knew it wasn't permanent. She would either die or she would leave him in the end. There was no love story between them, there could never be one. Elijah was fascinated with the girl when he'd heard of her through her sister. He could understand why Satine wanted to keep this part of her life away from every one especially her sister…and it was simply really because if people knew she had been in an asylum then they would just see her as an insane person and would have made up rumors about why she had gotten in there in the first place.

He meant what he said…he would keep her safe.

She stirred for a moment then her eyelids fluttered open and she looked like she had been in an ageless sleep as she awoken. She stared at him for a moment then she slowly sat herself up while he sat on the side of the bed. She looked around and smiled happily as she told him politely, "This is so…so beautiful."

He smirked in amusement. "I'm glad you like it. It's yours."

"What," she asked softly in shock.

He gestured with his hand around the room. "I had this made for you. This is your bedroom and it always will be."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, my lord."

He shook his head. "No, please call me Elijah."

"Elijah," she said, the name sounding foreign on her lips, but then she brightened and said, "Elijah, I've heard of you. From my sister's letters."

"I hope it was good things she told you," he mused.

She slightly blushed and then told him, "Yes, they were very good things. She told me that you would keep her company when she was alone."

"Who was the man that did this to you," Elijah asked.

He could hear the girl's heartbeat quicken and it went faster because she was clearly nervous. She froze and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You'll think I'm crazy," she whispered solemnly.

"I've seen crazy, Satine and you…are far from it."

"He is no man. I've always thought that he was the Devil."

He became very interested. "How is he the Devil?"

"They say that the Devil will come to our world in the most beautiful form so it would be easier to blend into the crowds."

"That…is not a bad theory," he considered.

"You're being nice," she said. "I know you think I'm crazy. I trust that the doctor told you everything about me."

"He did."

"And?"

"I don't believe a single word of it."

She scoffed. "I doubt that. Either you don't believe that a woman can do such ghastly things to a person like skinning them or you don't believe them simply because of how innocent I am."

"Clever little thing you are, Satine Petrova."

"Am I wrong?"

"I do not believe that you are capable of those things."

"Why is that, my lord?"

"Because you don't appear to be like that towards me."

"Looks can be deceiving," she said confidently, "especially from a woman."

He chuckled and she smiled at him. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she said playfully. "I like being right."

"Is that a Petrova trait?" he asked, amusement held in his voice.

"It's a womanly thing," she said.

Elijah liked the way she spoke to him with such playfulness and amusement in her voice and yet her voice and tone to him was considered to be smooth and clear like she already knew what she planned to say to him and what to reply to after he spoke. He wondered how she and Katerina are even related to each other. He would never admit it in front of any body that he could see some of Katerina in Satine.

But Satine had the one thing that her older sister never had…compassion. Satine cared for others and he knew that she did because of her warm smile. In all his years, Elijah had seen fake warm smiles and never real ones, but every time when she gave him the warm smile she was known for, he would swear he had butterflies in his stomach and felt a wave a relief wash over him in an instant because he knew for some reason that he would be fine and safe. _Her smile is one in a billion_, he would silently tell himself.

"What are you thinking about," she asked curiously, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He gave her a brief smile and replied, "I was thinking about…you."

If she was shocked or surprised, she didn't show it on her face and kept it hidden. "What were you thinking about me that had you in such a trance," she asked clearly, but yet her voice held a tiny hint of interest.

"I saw your sister in you," he simply said.

She came a little closer to him and her eyes inspected his and she eyed him before coming to a conclusion, "You feel something for my sister."

He lowered his eyes in an almost shameful way and he said it all to her. She smiled sadly at him and cupped his cheek in a caring way and told him honestly, "Watch out, Elijah."

He was completely confused at her words. "What?"

She sighed and looked him dead straight in the eyes. "Just be careful because the people that seem to care for my sister end up dead."

_She knows_, he thought.

**~Present~**

She felt like a doll as someone had swung her over their shoulder. She knew that they drugged her with vervain because whenever she tried to move she felt her skin burning. She assumed that it was a man because of his size and the heavy footsteps she heard. He threw her on something soft like a bed and after a moment of waiting for him to do something she let out a piercing scream as he roughly and anxiously tied the vervain ropes around her bare ankles and wrists behind her back.

She was in her pajamas which were a white tank top and navy shorts that were very soft to wear. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear loud and clear. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she felt a callous hand on her thigh and it traveled up and down, almost as if it were taking every inch of her in.

She heard an inward sigh and she asked, "Hello?"

She heard a chuckle and then a voice cut through the darkness, "I've always wondered what it would be like to touch you."

"Alaric?" said Satine and she felt light come to her eyes and once they were opened and her question had been answered.

Alaric smirked amusingly and she flinched angrily away from him and seethed, "Klaus."

"Surprise," he mocked as he still touched her.

"Don't touch me," she said through her teeth which caused him to laugh.

"You don't like it," he asked, his eyebrows rose up in a curious way, but his eyes were clearly amused.

He continued, "I forgot how ravishing you are, my sweet Satine. I thought about you every time I with a blonde."

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes and muttered, "I doubt that."

His hand admired her thigh for a moment and with his sped he turned her on her back and got on top of her. He leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her collarbone. "You smell…" his face came up to hers and he grinned as he looked her in the eyes, "divine."

He gave her a quick peck on her stone cold cheek and her jaw tightened immediately. He smiled down at her and he left.

She was left alone after a few moments before she heard the door opening and she strained her head to go backwards to see who it was. "Katerina," she breathed dazed.

Katerina ran to her and hissed as her hands came in contact with the ropes on her ankles, but that didn't stop her from untying them. After she finish she turned Satine over and quickly untied the ropes on her wrists. She fumbled with them in pain from the vervain and Satine noticed that her hands were shaky and Satine figured it had something to do with Klaus.

Katerina immediately stepped away and nursed her injured hands and so did Satine. They healed quickly and Katerina held her sister's shoulder and her eyes widened in fear as she told her, "Go. Get out and go. Run while you still can. Do you understand me?"

She nodded firmly and Katerina's face softened and she could tell that she was about to cry and the two siblings embraced each other and held tightly onto each other. "You go, alright? I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't want any of this to happen," she mumbled into Satine.

Satine pulled away and shook her head. "No, I won't leave you here by yourself. You're my sister…no matter what we're stuck with each other."

A single tear fell down Katerina's face and tears were welling up in her eyes as well because they both knew that if she left then they would never see each other again.

Katerina bit her lip in a sad way and she shook her head firmly, "You have to go. I can't leave here. Klaus compelled me, but he didn't compel you…not yet which is why I need you to get out."

"We'll find another way alright we have to."

"Which is why you'll go back to the Salvatore's and their witch. They can help us."

Satine nodded and looked down. Katerina opened her mouth to say something, but decided against and instead got a knife from the kitchen and Satine followed her. Katerina slightly hissed in pain as she largely cut the palm of her hand and did the same to Satine.

Katerina held their palms together and she said, "Forever,"

Satine grasped tightly onto her palm and kept it strong as she finished her sister's sentence, "shall we stand."

They both smiled and Satine remembered when they were just children playing in the woods when she fell and cut her palm. Katerina came to her side and purposely cut her palm as well to keep her little sister from crying and she whispered as she held their hands together, their blood combining, _"Forever shall we stand, sister. It's us against them." _

Katerina gave her a duffle bag of things she might need and Satine glanced back at her sister as she sped away from the apartment building and to the boarding house. She noticed that it was daylight outside which made her squint her eyes from the brightness. She quickly knocked on the door and rang the bell a couple of times. After a few seconds the door came opening wide and an all in black Damon had an angry face on.

She felt her body heat up under his intense blue graze and quickly shrugged it off and went inside. She saw Elena and Stefan next to each other on the couch and then she saw Stefan's nose sniff and his brows knitted in confusion as he eyed her in suspicion as he slowly stood up.

"You smell like-" Stefan started, but Damon finished, "Katherine."

"No not Katherine, but," Stefan came closer and Satine stood still as he sniffed her again, his emerald eyes widening, "Alaric."

Elena stood up as well and came to her and asked, "Where were you?"

"How long have I been gone for?" Satine asked. Honestly she didn't know herself and she wondered if John and Isobel already came to Elena with "their plan".

They all gave a look to each other and Satine considered it to be a look of worry and surprise mixed in together.

"You've been AWOL for the last four days," Damon answered.

"Do you know where you were," Stefan asked, his voice gentle and comforting unlike Damon's, whose voice was hard and sounded like she had done something wrong which made her angry at him.

"I was in Ric's apartment and he was…Klaus and not Alaric anymore," Satine said as she went into the living room and dropped the bag on the ground, next to the couch and sat down. Satine looked at their faces and they weren't surprised that it was Klaus instead of Alaric and Elena had slight fear written in her face and sadness in her brown eyes.

Elena sat next to her while Stefan stood with his arms crossed over his chest and Damon stood by the fireplace with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Elena grabbed her hand and gave her, her undivided attention as she questioned, "What happened?"

She took a breathe and started, "I was sleeping I guess and suddenly I was being dragged somewhere, I had was tied up with vervain ropes and for some reason I couldn't open my eyes until Alaric or Klaus actually came to me." She shut her mouth before telling them what he did to her because she felt embarrassed.

Elena lightly squeezed her hands as Satine lowered her eyes to the floor and Elena tried to look at her and talked to her, "Hey, it's alright. You can tell us."

"I don't want to talk about. He didn't compel me and Katerina freed me and told me to run…I didn't want to leave her there, but she said that I had to in order to survive," Satine told them as tears started to silently roll down her cheek as her eyes went to her hand which was holding Elena's. She immediately pulled her hand out of Elena's and stood up. She walked quickly away from them and went up the stairs and to the bathroom.

She quickly locked the door and slid down it with her face in her hands. She could hear them talk downstairs.

"What happened," Elena asked, her voice sounding very worried and yet it held a hint of fear.

"I don't know, but whatever it was…" Stefan trailed off, his voice soft and slightly sad.

"What we need to do is ask her," Damon said, his voice angry and low.

"Damon, no," Stefan tried to convince, "what we need to do is to leave her _alone._ Obviously, whatever Klaus did to her was traumatizing and we need to give her time."

"Stefan's right, Damon. She'll come and talk to us _when _she's ready, but she _needs_ time." Elena insisted.

"You two can do that, but I'm going to go and talk to her," Damon said and she could tell that if Elena and Stefan were to get in his way any more then they already are then he would break and lose his temper on them.

Damon's footsteps were up the stairs, but they stopped and she figured that Stefan must've stepped in his way o purpose. "Stefan," Damon warned lowly, "get out of my way."

"No," Stefan said sternly, "I'm telling you that if you push her she'll only pull away. So leave her be."

Damon chuckled darkly and spoke lowly, "You worry about Elena and I'll worry about her. Get out of my way, Stefan. Now."

She heard silence and then she heard a loud crash of furniture downstairs and then a few seconds a knock came at the bathroom door. "Hey, it's me." Elena said through the door.

Satien wiped her eyes and opened the door…she could still hear Stefan and Damon fighting. Elena's was softened and she had guilt for some reason written all over her face. Elena smiled sadly at her and brought up a blood bag to her and joked, "I come bearing a peace offering."

Satine hesitantly took the blood and stepped aside to let Elena come in and she did. Elena sat on the porcelain toilet with the seat down. Satine sat on the edge of the clawed tub straight across from Elena.

"You can tell me what happened…I won't tell them," Elena said.

Satine smiled at her and sniffled, "Thanks. Klaus didn't rape me if that's what you're wondering. He would never do that."

Elena stiffened at the words "rape" and "Klaus", but shrugged it off and replied, "That's good to know."

"What did he do then to you that made you so scared and cry?"

"It wasn't him, but my sister. We both knew that if I left that there was a chance that we would never see each other again…a-and even though I sometimes say that I wish she was never my sister or that I hate her…"

"She's your sister," Elena finished her sentence, nodding her head. "I know what you mean. I…even though I was adopted, Jeremy is and always will be my brother."

"I always think that your real family is the people that raise you and grew up with you."

Elena smiled warmly at her and Satine wondered if that's what Elijah always meant when she smiled at him and anyone else. "Elijah?"

"He's my family, too. He's my overly protective second cousin from a crazy great Aunt who's too old to even remember her own children's birthdays," Satine joked.

They both laughed and Elena nodded, "I have one of those too. His name is Damon."

Satine laughed and her tears dried up and she wasn't sad anymore. "Damon is protective."

"He can be a real American psycho sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose, but that's what I love and hate about him."

"When did you two meet, anyways?"

"I met Stefan first actually."

Elena's eyebrows shot up in shock and Satine nodded and continued, "I remember telling Stefan about the book, 'Frankenstein' and he was so intrigued by it and wished that he could read it, but his father never let him or Damon read those kinds of books especially ones about monsters and that's when I met Damon."

Elena smiled like she had a secret and Satine immediately asked, "What?"

"It's Stefan." She said. "He still has that book, you know. I remember seeing it on his shelf. I think he takes pride after it."

Satine smiled brightly and dazed, "Really…he kept it after all these years." Elena nodded. Satine smiled faded and Elena's hand came top of hers and she told Satine sincerely, "You will see her again…Katherine is hard to kill, trust me."

Satine's sweet smile came back which made Elena smile too. Satine squeezed her hand and said, "Thank you, Elena. I needed to be cheered up. I can't let Klaus win."

"We are family after all and that's what they're for." Elena stated.

Satine nodded and then her eyes shot to the door when they heard another loud crash and glass breaking. Elena sighed angrily and pursed her lips. Satine stood up and went out of the bathroom with Elena following behind. Once they came to the two very angry vampires fighting each other like animals, Satine said behind her, "Stay here. I'll handle Damon, you handle your boyfriend."

Elena nodded in the archway of the living room which was trashed with couches turned over, the coffee table broken into wooden pieces, the window broken as well with glass all over the floor. She groaned and saw the two brothers fighting…outside. She slammed the porch back doors open and she held a blank and impassive face as she took her time walking to them. She heard Elena go across the living room and on the porch watching all of them.

Satine saw that they were tangled in each other with Stefan arms around Damon's waist and Damon's around his neck. They both had dried blood on their faces, but the wounds had healed. She growled lowly and used her sped and strength to push Damon off Stefan by the shoulders and stood between him and Stefan with her hands on both of their chests.

"Stefan," she warned with angry eyes, "go to Elena. Now."

Stefan and Damon gave each other a dead stare and she heard a soft growl from him and she came closer to Stefan, "Did I stutter?" Stefan finally looked to her and he backed away and went to Elena, who led him away by the arm.

Satine turned to Damon, who was still angry and was breathing heavily. Satine had her hands cup his face and force him to look at her. "Calm down. Alright?"

Her face softened and she embraced him and he immediately embraced her as well, holding her tight to his chest. He sighed, "I'm not going to apologize to him, Serena."

She chuckled and nodded against his chest. "I know, that's why I didn't ask you to."

"What happened with Klaus?"

"I wasn't crying over him…I was crying over leaving my sister all alone there with that-that monster. He brought up memories of the past that I would like to forget."

"I was worried about you. Once I found out that Klaus had hijacked Ric's body, I immediately started to look for you and when I couldn't find you…"

She pulled her head up and gazed at him in the eyes, "You'll always find me, Damon. I can never stay away from you."

Damon smirked. "Well, I do have that effect on women."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, so tell me what I've missed."

"Well John and Isobel came, claiming to want to help Elena with Klaus. Klaus was actually compelling Isobel to keep Elena safe, get the moonstone, and…" he hesitated to finish the sentence.

"And what, Damon?"

"And to hand over Katherine, who backstabbed us for Isobel and who was backstabbed by her in the end. Klaus took her and we thought that she was dead."

She scoffed and chuckled. "I doubt that Klaus would be so kind to kill her."

"But he would have killed you."

She shook her head. "No, he would never kill me or torture me."

Damon's eyebrows knitted in confusion and anger. "Why?"

"Because…well I don't know. It seems that both the Original brothers feel something for me, but I just don't know what it is yet. Klaus wouldn't kill me, but I think it is because he needs me for something and I don't know what it is yet."

Damon held in his anger and she noticed it and squeezed his hand, "Hey, they are not going to get their hands on me. I'm here now."

"Why is it that everyone is trying to kidnap you," Damon said playfully.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I intend to find out sooner rather than later."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," Damon whispered in her ear, his voice seductive and smooth.

"I know," she whispered, "that's the point of all of the game."

Damon laughed and kissed her lips. "What else happened?"

"Well, Klaus compelled Isobel to kill herself according to Elena. He pretended to be Alaric and found out that Bonnie had her magic back and on top of that she had the power of a hundred dead witches behind her."

Damon took out his phone and texted something. After a few seconds she heard her phone ring and she went inside and pulled it out of her duffle bag.

_Damon: Klaus thinks Bonnie dead, but she's still alive and is in the house where the massacre happened. He tried to kill her so now she's in hiding. Delete this message._

She immediately deleted it and put the phone back in her bag. Damon smirked mischievously at her and said, "Nice PJs."

She looked down and hadn't realized that she was still in her pajamas and was only wearing sandals. She blushed as Damon's eyes undressed her hungrily. She turned her back to him as she kneeled down to the duffle bag and started to look through the clothes. She froze as she realized that it was her own the clothes…the ones that had been missing.

"I think I know who took all my stuff." She said as she looked up at Damon.

"Klaus," he dazed. "Is he obsessed with you or something?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but right now I need to sleep."

Damon smirked again and she stood up and immediately said with a pointed finger to his chest, "No. Not that kind of sleep, Damon. I'm tired."

Damon mockingly pouted his lips. "Alright, you can sleep, but it has to be in my room."

"Damon," she started, but he cut her off saying, "No. There is no way in hell that I'm leaving you alone even though vampires can't enter, but that doesn't mean that witches can't."

"Wait, I thought when Zack died, any vampire could enter this house."

"Oh, well we sort of gave this house to Elena so that it could be her own personal safe house."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion again. "But it that was true then how was I even able to enter this house, Damon, without being invited in _by Elena._"

Damon stepped back and immediately a worried and confused Stefan and Elena came into the living room.

Satine turned to them and Stefan said, "You weren't invited in?"

Satine shook her head. "No, remember Damon answered the door and I walked right on in. When did Elena sign the deed to the house?"

"Yesterday," Damon and Stefan said in unison. Elena came closer, "I remember, Stefan…I d-didn't invite her in."

"But then how," Damon urged.

Satine rubbed her temples and she said, "I don't know, but I'm getting a headache. I'm going to sleep."

She walked past them with Damon following behind and went up to his bedroom. She let out a huff as she jumped on the bed, laying on her stomach and clutched a pillow to her face. She went inside the covers and she felt another weight on the bed and turned her head to find a naked Damon lying next to her.

"Put some boxers on," she groaned.

"I sleep naked. You know this for a fact." Damon said simply.

She rolled her eyes turned back to her pillow. She felt Damon's chest to her back and then his hands wrapped around her.

After an hour or two of deep sleeping, she felt Damon's hand wonder down from her hip and to her thigh. For a minute it lingered and then it went to her inner thigh. She held in a moan as she felt it touch a sensitive spot.

He started to feel her up and then she felt his dick harden and poke at her lower back. She let a soft moan escape when Damon's lips kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "I'm sleeping," she breathed.

Damon didn't answer her and her eyes were still closed. She gasped in pleasure as she felt Damon's hand go inside if her shorts and rub the sensitive nub faster. Her hand tightened on the sheet as she couldn't hold in her moans anymore. She moaned loudly when his two fingers entered into her wet folds. He lifted up her tank top and her lacey white bra up. His lips came to her breast and kissed it. He licked her nipple as he quickened the pace of his fingers inside of her.

"Damon," she breathed. He turned her over on her back and she felt relief wash over her as she opened her eyes to electric blue ones instead of dark brown. Damon's lips crashed into hers passionately. His hands pulled down her shorts and panties down and kept her tank top lifted up along with her bra. Damon sucked on a nipple and nibbled on it, his tongue swirling around it. Damon entered her with a groan at her tightness.

"Serena," he mumbled in pleasure. She moaned as she felt that heat between her legs fulfill when he was inside of her. He moved his hips in and out of her, ever so slowly. Her nails dug into her shoulders, making scars as they came down his back. They both smelled the sweet scent of blood…Damon's blood.

Veins came across his face as he started to pound into her roughly. Satine always thought it was much more pleasurable to have sex with a vampire instead of a human because with vampires were all the same…they were animals in the sex area and could fuck someone for hours and not get tired. Satine realized that this was her and Damon's first time having sex as vampires and not as human and vampire. Satine always had to hold herself back when she and Damon would make love and even though he liked it rough…he was still a human and she had to go easy on him.

Satine moved her hips to his rhythm and he moaned in clear pleasure. His fingers dug painfully into her hips and her animalistic side took over and she felt her fangs pop out and Damon gazed at her in hunger and let his veins stay on his face instead of pushing it away.

As he thrust into her, she sunk her fangs into his neck and she heard a moan rumble inside Damon. She knew why and it was simple because vampires who shared blood became linked with each other and could each other's emotions so it was kind of personal between vampires and would intensify everything around them.

She moaned into his neck as his blood went down her throat and she always loved his blood because it was sweet and she could always tell when he drank alcohol because it was in his system. She could also taste the vervain and she immediately pulled away. Damon fastened his pace and hips into a non-human sped which excited her even more.

Damon sunk his fangs into her breast and she moaned loudly. She opened her mouth in an O shape because of the pleasure of having sex with another vampire was more than fantastic…it was blissful and yet lustful. Damon's mouth covered hers and their tongue fought with each other and twirled around.

With each thrust Damon gave made the headboard of the bed shake and the mattress make noise. She climaxed with a loud moan of his name and then Damon finished inside of her after a few thrusts, breathing out her name as well. He breathed heavily in the crook of her neck, lightly kissing her neck. She smiled against his cheek and he smirked.

"I thought you were sleeping," Damon said.

"I was until you gave me a rude awakening."

Damon kissed her lips passionately and then they heard Stefan yell Damon's name. He groaned and said, "Maybe if we be very quiet he won't hear us."

Satine giggled and pushed Damon off of her. She pulled down her bra and tank top and then under the covers she pulled back on her panties and shorts. She got out of bed and looked through her duffle bag. She found a pair of dark jeans and jumped into them. She took off her tank top and put on a black lacey top that showed a little of her cleavage. She looked back at Damon who was also getting dressed, but did it a lot quicker than her. She threw on her black stilettos and a dark jacket. When Satine looked in the mirror she knew that this was something that Katerina would wear.

She and Damon went downstairs together, holding hands. Stefan was about to say something when Satine said first, "I have to go…do things."

Damon gave her a quick peck on the lips and she immediately left the boarding house, but soon after she heard Stefan say, "We have a problem."

"What is it? Did the forest animals finally bind together after you killed their bunnies?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon…its Elijah. He's gone and so is Elena." Stefan said.

She sped away from the scene and to the boutique. She didn't want to think about Elijah right now or talk to him. She smiled as she entered the boutique called, "Victoria's Secret"

She wanted to do something for Damon because by them having sex it meant that they were together again. She smiled to herself and felt like a lovesick fool. She never liked lovesick fools ever since she was a human, but now…it was different and maybe that was because of Damon.

She browsed around the store for a little while and she promised that if she didn't find anything in an hour that she would leave. "Well, every day you seem to surprise even me," a voice said behind her.

She whirled around and saw Elijah looking through some lacey thongs like it was normal. Satine was too shocked to saw anything. She knew that if she was to run, he'll only catch up to her and it would be in private. She wondered if he was going to stake her. He close to her, but not that close to where she felt uncomfortable.

Elijah held up a lacey soft pink thong and said, "I didn't know you wore this kind of stuff, Satine." He smiled and it held a hint of amusement as he spoke.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She shot back.

He came closer and she glanced around for anyone, but it was completely abandoned. "I compelled them all to leave for…a while."

"You made a deal with Elena," she realized.

"What makes you think that I made a deal with the lovely Elena," Elijah asked curiously.

She chuckled. "Because from what I did to you, you would have put a stake in my heart already or at least tortured me, but here I am…still in one piece and not a scratch on me. That must mean that I'm one of the people Elena cares about and her family so you can't harm me." She was amused by this and she could clearly see that this got under his skin.

"Why would you think that I would sink so low as to kill you for revenge," Elijah said as he came closer to her making her uncomfortable.

They kept their on each others', never for one second taking them off and letting the other win at the game.

"I used you to get what I wanted," she said simply. "I hurt you, Elijah. I betrayed you for my family."

"No," he said as his eyes roamed her face, looking for something, "you did this for your human or actually now you're vampire. You betrayed me for Damon Salvatore…not Elena or Katerina."

She opened her mouth to say something when Elijah grabbed her roughly by the arms and crashed his lips on hers. He forced his lips on hers and his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her and much older. They fell on top of the table with the laid out underwear, but luckily the white table didn't break. Elijah kept kissing her, holding her down by the arms as she wiggled beneath him.

"Stop," she mumbled against his lips. "Please, Elijah…you're hurting me."

He stopped immediately and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He looked down at what he was doing and she could tell that he was disgusted with himself almost immediately. He must've realized what he'd done or was going to do to her. She was sure that his grip on her arms were bruising her already and knew that if she were to come back looking like this then Damon or anyone else would ask questions she would never answer.

His eyebrows knitted in very deep confusion. "I don't know what came over me. I never meant to almost," he said lowly. He gasped and backed away from her. He pace back and forth with his shaky hand over his mouth. She slowly got up from the table and tried to go to him, but then Elijah put a hand up and said, "No, stay away from me."

"Elijah," she began.

"Why aren't you getting angry," he snapped angrily.

"It was an accident," she said with a clear voice.

"No, it wasn't…" he snapped again, "I almost…oh my god, Satine I almost…"

Elijah looked sick and disgusted with himself and the next word that he couldn't even say it. She came up to him and he only backed away and once she blinked he was gone. Satine knew Elijah well enough to know that it wasn't his fault. She wanted to know to what made Elijah snap. One minute he was fine and the next he was a psychopath who was a rapist.

Satine wanted to know so many things and she had so many questions that needed to be answered. Who killed her when she was in the hotel and then left her on Elena's porch? What did the nightmare even mean? Why was she able to go into the house without being invited in? Why did Elijah become a totally different person for a moment with her? Who is behind all of this if not Klaus…then who?

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter because this is my favorite one and my longest one…trying to make it to 10k words. Only 9,792 words…almost there. These questions will be answered in time though…I've been wondering if I should use a character from the TV show or if it should be an OC, but I will tell you readers that it is defiantly not Klaus or any of the Originals.**


	9. Pain And Misery

**Sorry I've been not updating…I had many things piled up. No excuse though…I promise I'll try to update more you guys.**

* * *

Satine felt like an abandoned child looking for their guardian. She had been out for hours looking for Elijah, but nothing and she could swear that every time she got close to his scent it would disappear again and be nothing, but a disappointment. She searched bars, museums, the town hall, police station, cafes, the diner, the grill, shops, and even strip clubs just in case. Nothing…she found nada, zip, nothing and it made her irritated. Satine already made a promise to herself that no one can found out what Elijah almost did to her. _But why_, she kept asking herself mentally, _why is all this shit happening and who is behind it._

Satine shook her head at the many theories and possibilities that flowed through her mind. She needed to find Elijah because she needed to talk to him. She knew for some reason in her heart that it wasn't his fault. It may have looked like what it looked like, but inside…it was never like that. Satine made her way back to the boarding house and sigh heavily and walked up the front porch steps ever so slowly.

Her hand went to the door knob and the door immediately swung open. She soon realized that it was Damon and he was for some reason looking very pissed off.

He came through the doorway and closed the door behind. Satine had seen Damon angry, but never pissed off. He knew how to hide his emotions back in 1864 especially when he was angry or sad. She stepped back a little and soon Damon snapped at her, "Where have you been?"

She was a little a taken back by his pissy attitude towards her and she held in a scoff knowing that it would only anger him even more.

"I was out. You knew this." She said simply.

He came closer. "Yeah I thought that it would for a few hours not an entire day and a half," Damon said, raising his voice slightly at her.

Satine furrowed her brows and took out her iphone to confirm what Damon was telling her. She remembered leaving Damon at what…maybe ten or nine in the morning, but she could've sworn that she had not been out for that long looking for Elijah. She tapped the calendar clock app she had and her eyes widened as she saw that it was three am in the morning almost two days later.

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and immediately said, "I'm so sorry, Damon. I-I thought that it had only been a few hours since that morning."

"Where were you, Serena," he asked again.

"I was out, Damon. I don't need to explain my whereabouts with you." She shot back.

"Yes you do. What was so god damn important that had you gone for days and without a single call?" He snapped, his anger and suspicion quickly seeping through.

They were clearly both getting very angry at each other and Satine didn't know why though.

"What is the real reason you're getting angry Damon because if it wear any other day you would have dismissed my comings and goings, but now you're getting worked up over me being gone."

He groaned in irritation and she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "How can you say that? I'm not gonna say sorry for caring about you."

"I'm fine, Damon. I don't a knight or babysitter twenty-four seven." She told him. "I'm a big girl now to know where I can actually find my way home. But obviously you think that I need a young vampire protecting me because I can't do it myself just as easily. I'm not Elena. " She seethed.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He seemed hurt a little by her words and he waved his arm at her, dismissing their fight and turned around and went back inside. As she watched him walk away from her, she felt a wave of immediate guilt wash over her because she knew he would…well she didn't know how unpredictable Damon was now if she were to tell him about Elijah and her theories.

She heard for a moment her sister's laughter in her head as if she were hearing her thoughts. Satine's mouth curved into a small smile as a realization came to her. She followed Damon inside the house and into his room. He was giving her the silent treatment and he as making it clear to her as day. She decided to take a page out of Katerina's seduction book for women.

Damon quickly grabbed a book from his stack of books bear his bedside and laid on the awfully large bed and opened the book. He kept his electric blue eyes to the book in front of him. She walked into the bathroom and started to strip off her clothes with her back to him. She knew it was a good idea to where her lingerie today. She threw aside her shirt and jacket aside on the floor. In her navy blue lacey bra she walked to the tub and turned the faucet on. She slowly took of her jeans and folded them on the counter.

She turned her back to Damon and unhooked her bra. Satine let the bra fall down her arms and on the floor. Just as she hooked her thumbs on the band of her underwear ready to take them off, her phone rang. She quickly put back on her bra and grabbed her phone from her jean pocket.

_Elijah. _

She touched the screen and put the phone to her ear and said, "Elijah, where are you?"

She heard his breathing quicken a little as she spoke again, "Are you okay?"

"_Yes_," he said firmly, "_I'm fine."_

"Why did you call me?" She asked softly.

"_I just wanted to hear your voice."_ He told her, his voice quiet.

She could feel Damon behind her. He was getting angry and jealous because of what Elijah was saying. She turned around and her theory was answered. His eyes burned into hers again like she was doing something wrong. She walked around him and went to the window and stared into the moon.

"Why did you call me? I've been looking everywhere for you. What the hell?!" She said.

Elijah laughed through the phone and replied, _"I see your curiosity for things has not changed. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness. I could not sleep without you knowing this."_

"Really?" she said her voice amused and in complete shock, "You want to say sorry through the phone? How about you tell me this in person instead of being a fucking coward and face me!"

She hung up on him and slammed her iphone on the end table. She turned to Damon and her anger went away immediately. She sat crossed legged on the bed and slumped her shoulders. She sighed and shoved a pillow in her face as she fell back into the fluffy bed. Damon came to her side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up in his arms, bridal style.

He walked them to the tub and she hadn't even noticed that she was completely naked. _Damn he's fast_, she thought. He laid her in the tub that was filled with water and bubbles. Damon took off his clothes and she kept her eyes down which made his stupid smirk come to his face again. He got into the tub and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into his broad chest and he put his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Damon." She said softly.

He seemed surprised by her and said, "Oh…"

She turned slightly around, "Oh?! That's all you have to say is 'oh'."

"What do you want me to say? You're a Petrova, you're pretty, seductive, and stubborn. Of course I knew that once you're ready you'd tell me. I can't force you to do things you don't want to do as much as I would have liked to."

She didn't know if it was the way Damon used his words or the way he said it, but she felt those butterflies in her stomach like she used back then when he was human.

**~1864, Mystic Falls~**

"Satine don't!" She heard Elijah yell from the top of the stairs.

She let the tears fall down her face as she slumped her back against the front door. She turned around and yelled, "Why?! Why would you do this to me, Elijah?! I loved him!"

"You must've known that it wouldn't have lasted! He would grow old and die! I did what I had to do to protect you! Niklaus would have found her and came her to this town and to you!"

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Yes you did, Elijah! You knew what would happen if you gave a little tip to Giuseppe Salvatore where his sons were! You want him to die because you're a coward!"

"You know what," he said as he came down the stairs and opened the front door and gestured towards it with his hand, "Go. Go to him and save him since you love him so much."

She held her head up high as her tears dried up on her face as she walked through the door. She held up her skirts as she ran at inhuman speed to the carriage that was holding the vampires. She smiled as she saw that no one was there yet which meant that Damon didn't go threw with his plan.

She took a step forward, but froze in her place as she saw Damon with Stefan trailing behind him. Damon opened the carriage door and Stefan helped him carry Katerina out of it. She was heartbroken over him, but her face never showed a hint of it.

"I warned you," Elijah said from behind her. She turned around and he was standing near a tree with his hands in his pockets. He continued, "I compelled him to forget about you before we left…him and Stefan. I didn't know that he'd fell in love with her, but he did."

She opened her mouth to say something, but as she heard a shot she whirled around to see Damon falling down. She was about to run to him, but Elijah held onto her with her back to his chest. Elijah put his hand over her mouth. She tried to yell through it and she fought him over and over again.

Elijah snapped her neck and she was limp in his arms. As she was dead, Elijah moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. He came back to reality as his eyes trailed over the two dead boys lying dead in the middle of the road. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the house.

**~Present~**

She shook her head to relieve herself of those kind of thoughts, but each time she thought of Damon all she could see was her sister's smirking face at her…teasing her, testing her to up her. She was always Katerina's sister never the other way around.

"I say we put this whole fight thingy behind us and we just live in the present because who knows if Elena will live once the sacrifice happens." She said.

Damon furrowed his brows and had a slight guilty look on his face, "Yeah about that."

He sat himself up and she shifted between his legs. She turned around and said, "What? What did you do now?"

"Alright well, don't get angry, but…"

"You went crazy while I was gone, didn't you." She rolled her eyes. "I never liked Crazy-eyed Damon."

He laughed. "Is that what you call it now?"

"You have killer eyes."

"I'm a killer? You're older than me so that makes you a killer more than me."

"Yeah, but-hey don't change the subject. What did you do?"

"I gave Elena my blood."

Satine froze and her face was impassive as she looked at him. She got out of the tub because she already knew what that meant. She grabbed a robe and threw it on. She took her phone with her as she went out of the room and down the stairs. She dialed Elena's number.

After two rings she picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Elena," Satine started, "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. Are you-"

"I'm getting there. I'm at my family's lake house with Stefan."

"I wish I could be there for you. I promise I'll find a way."

"Why do you want to help me? So far I've tried to kill your sister every chance I got."

"What did you expect, Elena…we're family."

"I know, but I just thought that maybe you were like Katherine."

"Oh you mean a vengeful psycho."

Elena tried not to laugh. "Yeah a little, but why?"

"Unlike Katerina, family means something to me. Elijah taught me that, back in 1864 when I wanted to kill my own sister, but Elijah didn't let me. Elena you are apart of my family. Blood is thicker than water, Elena."

"Thank you for trying to save me."

Elena hung up on her and Satine sighed and she felt a pang of sadness go through her. She threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a blue sweater from the closet which she assumed to be Elena's. She looked down at her bare feet and frowned. She looked around in the closet for some shoes and smiled in victory as she found black boots. She pulled them on and went outside.

She grabbed Damon's keys from the bowl and went to his car. She put the key into the slot to open the door and then she fell to the dirt ground as someone hit her on the head. They picked her up and threw her against the tree across the car. She heard her back crack thus causing her unable to move.

She forced herself to sit up, but was immediately pushed down by a strong hand on her neck, choking her. She clawed at the hand and choked out, "K-Klaus."

"Hello, love. Nice to see you again. You're sister almost got away with your whereabouts, but with a little persuasion I was able to, how do put this lightly…bleed it out of her."

She glared at him. "You're p-pathetic, Klaus. The fact that y-you couldn't find me yourself proves that I won in our game of hide and seek."

His hand gripped tightly around her neck and she was sure that she was going to pass out before she felt the blood being cut off form her face and her eyes almost rolling in the back of her head. She felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her eye sockets. She felt a ting of pain somewhere on her body, but she couldn't see it.

She stopped clawing and her toes curled in pain from the strangulation. His lips came to her ear and whispered, "I want you to know how it feels to know that the person that you love loves another."

She froze and she managed to choke out, "What did I do to you?"

"You made me kill you." He whispered simply.

Klaus dragged her to the front of the lawn and she saw Stefan's car with Elena and Stefan beside it. Stefan saw her and Elena turned around and froze.

"I wouldn't dare move if I were you, mate or I'll kill her, again." She heard Klaus say.

"Please I'll go with you just don't hurt her." Elena pleaded.

"Too late," Satine mumbled.

Klaus lifted her up to stand on her feet and held onto her. Elena turned to Stefan and was saying something to him, but Satine was too distracted by Klaus's whispering in her ear.

"Don't get in my way, love. I don't want to kill you again. You are not my enemy." He continued, "All I need for you to do is to keep the doppelgangers friends away from the sacrifice tonight."

"What makes you think that I'll do this for you? I hate you." She seethed.

"Because I can give you the one thing that you desire that even the gods could not give you nor Damon Salvatore or my brother." Klaus whispered.

"What's that," she asked.

His lips came closer to her ear. His hot breath going inside her ear. "Your sister's freedom."

Satine froze immediately.

Klaus threw her to Stefan as he opened his green emerald eyes. He immediately cached her and held onto her body. Stefan was teary-eyed and his eyes were set on the spot where Elena and Klaus were before.

Stefan picked her up into his strong arms and carried into the house. He gently put her body on the couch and covered with a blanket. She felt hot and Stefan sat on the coffee table and pushed her hair aside from her face. She managed to smile at him and he said, "You look like shit, Serena."

When she laughed it suddenly hurt. "I feel like shit." After a pause she choked out, "I'm sorry."

Stefan looked down in shame and sadness and said, "It wasn't your fault."

"I wish I was here sooner, but I was looking for someone."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

"I can't say. In time, I'll tell you." She gave him her signature warm smile and she gripped his hand.

"I'm tired. I…have…a way…to…John."

"Go to sleep." He said.

"Ok," she breathed out.

She felt her eyelids droop down and soon sleep took over her mind.

**. . .**

Satine's eyes fluttered opened and she tried to sit herself up straight on what seemed like a bed, but was gently pushed down by Damon and Stefan's hands. They were in Damon's room. Stefan smiled down at her. He had a worried look on his face and immediately Satine asked, "What is it? What happened? Who died?"

"Um…Jenna and John…" Stefan tried to tell her.

"Did we win?" She asked softly.

Stefan smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah we won."

"For now at least," Damon mumbled under his breath.

Satine tried to sit up and she felt an enormous amount of pain course through her entire body. She hissed as Damon's hand touched a spot on her torso. She tried back away, but Damon's hand kept her there and pulled the covers off her and quickly lifted up her shirt.

Stefan gasped in shock as he saw a large bite on her upper hip. "What is that," Stefan asked.

Damon examined it with his eyes and said, "A werewolf bite."

Satine looked down at it. It was a ghastly wound that was torn and had black veins coming from it and it was blood red. The veins were pulsing and it looked very red and almost swollen a little. It was black too and the wound looked as if it were trying to fight the venom in order to heal itself. Damon touched the open wound and she slapped his hand away in pain.

"Don't," she said firmly, "It hurts…don't tell Elena."

She felt sweat on her body and she felt like she was out of breath. Damon noticed this and gave her a glass of blood, "Here," he ordered.

She took it greedily like a hungry person who hasn't eaten for days. She brought the glass up to her lips and closed her eyes in bliss as the cold blood went down her throat. She felt like she hadn't eaten for days and was being starved to death.

Satine's face twisted in disgust as she threw the glass on the wall and barfed up the blood she just in her throat. Stefan stepped back and Damon came behind her and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. She choked on the blood and couldn't swallow it. She coughed more blood up on the sheets.

Her lips quivered in fear as she wiped the blood off her face, but couldn't because there was too much.

"I'm sorry," she breathed to Damon. Stefan quickly came to her with a wet cloth and wiped the blood off her face.

There were tears down her face and she sniffed. Her head whirled to the open doorway. Katerina. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins and her heartbeat was going fast. Satine wondered where she was and what was happening to her, but all she could remember was the thing that her own sister did to her back when they were human.

Veins came onto Satine's and her fangs popped out as she used her vampire speed and lunged towards Katerina. She slammed her sister's body against the wall and held her by the neck choking her.

"How the hell are you human, Katerina?!" she yelled, "I never wanted my life to be like this! This is your fault! You're the reason why he died!"

Damon pulled her back and Stefan went to her side and Satine laughed and seethed, "Always the good dog aren't you, Stefan. Saint Stefan is what they called you. You are no saint! The Salvatore Brothers' are and will always be Katerina's little bitches!"

"Serena it's me…Elena," Katerina said.

Satine's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "I'm sorry," She said softly and backed away from them. She gripped her hair through her hands on her head and started to cry and say as she fell down to the ground, "It hurts. The pain and misery it won't stop. It just keeps going and going and going."

She felt like all of the bones in her body were going limp and weak. She was about to fall when Damon's arms cached her and lifted her onto the bed and into the covers. He stroked her wet hair and said, "What did Katherine do to you?"

"It was Klaus…h-he said I hurt him." Satine breathed out in a very low voice.

"Son of a bitch," Damon violently whispered, her hands clenching into fists of anger.

"Klaus did this to her," Stefan said to Elena.

Elena came to her side and gripped her hand in hers, "I promise we'll find a way."

"I…you don't have to help, Elena…I never found a way to save you from the sacrifice." Satine told her.

Elena smiled and had tears in her eyes as she replied, "No, you did save me. John he told us what you told him to try and do. If it wasn't for you I would have been a vampire."

"Yeah sorry about that…Damon's an idiot." Satine teased which made Stefan smile a little and Elena laugh.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "You're making jokes right now."

"I'm dying," she said simply.

"No, you're not going to die." Damon tried to convince her firmly, his voice hard and serious.

Stefan gave Elena a look and she got up and followed him out of the room. Damon gripped her hand tightly while sitting on the bed side.

"I'm going to die, Damon," she said.

Damon scoffed and shook his head madly, "No, no you're not going to die. Not right now. Not while I just found you."

"Why," she asked, "it's clear you're still in love with her and Elena. I'm not stupid…I know love when I see it."

Damon looked slightly shocked at her confession and said, "No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me, Damon. Not right now." She told him breathlessly.

"I love you. Not them."

"It's ok if you do because I've been there."

Damon furrowed his brows and asked angrily, "How have you been there?"

She looked him in the eyes as she told him the truth once and for all while she was still slightly breathing, "Before I became a vampire…I met someone who was…perfect, he always knew how to make me laugh and he did it in the most ridiculous ways he could think of," she smiled brightly at the memory. "He was everything and I-I wanted him, I was willing to do anything for him."

Her smile went away and she noticed how Damon listened closely, waiting for her answer, "I loved him, Damon…until I found out he was the father of Katerina's child. She knew that I loved him and she went and did it anyways. I was so angry at her for betraying me like this. He was my first love and he claimed to love me too." She took a breath and continued with tears in her eyes, "I-I did something I'm not proud of, Damon. I became a vampire and I was out for blood…so I tortured and killed him when I had no emotions."

There was silence between for a while and then Damon broke it saying, "He deserved it."

Damon caressed her cheek and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Plus, at least I know never to cheat on you. God knows what you'll do to me." He teased.

Satine didn't smile and said impassively, "You did though. Elijah saw to my revenge though."

Damon froze and asked trying to keep calm, "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't…I saw with my own eyes, Damon. I saw you carry my sister out from the carriage and the way you were willing to die for her. You were lucky that you're father killed you before I got there first."

She moved away from him in pain and forced her body to turn her back to him. She closed her eyes and waited.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Alright well I hope you all liked or loved this chapter as much as I did so until next time my most awesome readers and followers.**


	10. Death Part I

Satine felt like she was exhausted just from getting up much to Damon's dismay. Satine walked down the stairs and stumbled a little against the wooden walls. She squinted at the sun as it beamed in through the tall window and into her face in the hall. She groaned and her daylight ring flashed a sparkle in her eye as she held her hand up to block the bright sunlight. She looked down at it and thought about her sister.

The front door opened and Elena walked in. She smiled at her and then frowned, "What's wrong?"

Satine's head came up and she choked out, "I was thinking about my sister…that's all."

"Oh," Elena said, "can you tell me about it?"

Satine looked at her strangely and Elena walked to the sofa and sat on it and continued, "No one really knows who…Katherine Pierce is and I want-need to know."

Satine strained herself to try and sit down, but she couldn't because of the pain in her torso from the bite. She went to the window and pulled the curtains wide open. She sat on the window still and looked off into the distance.

She gave a deep sigh and looked down at her daylight ring and started to twirl it around her finger as she said, "You know Katerina gave me this ring for my birthday. It just a few days before she gave birth and I was sad because I already knew that the man I loved was the father of her child so she gave it to me as a peace offering. I never put it on until I was turned." She hesitated before continuing.

"You can tell me," Elena urged gently.

"I was so devastated when I found out…I saw them in the woods and a few weeks later she's pregnant. I remember the day that her little girl was born. My father shoved the little girl into my arms told me to get rid of her…he said that I should just leave her in the woods for the shame and dishonor that Katerina had brought on our family."

Elena tried to speak again, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "Your father seems like…like…"

"An arrogant asshole." Satine suggested and Elena nodded.

She looked down at her daylight ring and said softly, "He was worse."

Satine stood up and turned to the window and kept looking down at her daylight ring. She pulled it off and threw it to the fire in the fireplace. She felt a burning sensation go through her and blocked out everything around her. Satine wanted to die; she wanted to end her life.

_I'm not supposed to live_, she thought occasionally, _this isn't normal, I never wanted this._ She felt her skin slowly peeling and crumpling off. She heard it sizzle and she saw smoke on herself. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as Elena lunged at her with a blanket and knocked her down and into the shade. Satine was too weak to fight her, but yet she still had the instinct to struggle. Elena patted her down with the blanket and yelled for Damon.

He was there in a second and Elena said, "She tried to kill herself." Elena got off and Damon took over the struggle.

Damon grabbed Satine's now healing body and she yelled, "Let me go!"

He pinned her shoulders against the wall and seethed, "Why the hell are going suicidal?!"

"Because this isn't right, Damon. I shouldn't be alive. It's my time to die," she pleaded. "Just let me die. Please."

In a second she was being thrown into the dungeon with Damon locking the cell door and saying, "Over my dead body."

**. . .**

"What do you mean she tried to kill herself," Stefan said over the phone.

"I don't know, Stefan," he said while picking at the blackened wood in the fireplace, looking for Serena's daylight ring. "Elena said one minute she was talking to her about Katherine and the next she took off her daylight ring and decided that it was time for her to get a tan in the sunlight."

Stefan sighed through the phone, "How could you let this happen, Damon? We're supposed to be protecting her."

"Do you know what it's like taking care of her? She's sneaky and stubborn, Stefan. I left her in my bed for a few seconds as I took a shower, I thought she wasn't strong enough to even walk," Damon shot.

"Well, you were wrong, Damon," he could hear Stefan through the phone rub his eyes in stress. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's amount for unnecessary stress. "Alright…where is she?"

"In the dungeon," Damon said simply.

"You locked her up?!"

"I had to. She was going suicidal. She kept on saying that she wanted to die," he shrugged, "so locking her up seemed like the perfect idea at the time."

"I'll talk to Bonnie and see if there's a cure," Stefan said.

"Great plan, Stef," he said sarcastically, "why not just go ask the wicked witch if she can save someone who despises her kind. I'm sure she's up for it." Damon hung up on him and threw his phone on the bed in frustration.

**. . .**

"I don't know, Stefan," Bonnie said. "They might not want to help her."

They walked down into the basement while Stefan said, "Bonnie, please. She means a lot to Elena and she's nothing like Katherine. If you do this for her, I'm sure she'd be very grateful to you."

They finally made their way down to the basement and Bonnie stood in front of Stefan as she said, "Fine."

She started to chant and immediately the candles lit with their fire scorching high up. _This has to work_, he thought, _she can't die. _

Bonnie's eyes shot open and Stefan sensed a new presence entered the room. _Emily. _"Hello, Stefan." Emily said.

"Emily. I need to know if there is a spell that can heal a werewolf bite," he asked.

Her face was impassive as she replied, "No, there is no spell."

"I don't believe that. Please there must be a way." He said.

"Why," she asked. "Why should we help her? She despises all witches including me."

Stefan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why does she hate you Emily?"

Emily stuck out her chin in defense. "I hate her as well."

"Why?"

"It's none of your concern, Stefan. She's made a lot of enemies who happen to be witches. For centuries she has made it her life mission to end all witches especially the Bennet line. If we save her not just us, but Bonnie _will _die as well."

Stefan shook his head. "No. She's not like that. She would never do that to Elena."

"People change, Stefan…she has. Secrets, Stefan we all have them. There are many things you don't know about her."

"I know her."

"You don't know her," Emily yelled and the candles' fires flamed furiously. "Just like you didn't know Katherine."

Bonnie stumbled back and cupped her head in pain saying as Stefan held onto her, "They won't help us. They think I'm abusing my power. I heard a name, Stefan."

"Who was it?"

"Klaus," Bonnie said firmly while grasping her head in pain like she had a headache.

**. . .**

Stefan stormed into Alaric's apartment that was now being infected by Klaus and Elijah. Katherine was pacing back and forth, once he came in through the door Katherine strode forward saying, "What the hell, Stefan? I thought Klaus is supposed to be dead."

"We had a problem," Stefan said closing the door.

"Problem? Then kill that problem." She said with irritation.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but Katherine put her hand over his mouth and pinned him to the wall shushing him.

The door opened and Katherine said, "Klaus, look who decided to drop by."

Katherine held him by the jacket and pushed him forward while Klaus said, "Well, you just keep on popping up."

Elijah was behind Klaus, his face impassive. Stefan held the anger that boiled inside of him for his betrayal and then once he looked to Klaus he held in the extreme amount of anger that washed over him as he remembered what was happening to Serena right now. Stefan kept on telling himself that she's a survivor and that she will live through this…no matter what.

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. You see, my brother requires my immediate attention-" Klaus started.

"It's Serena," Stefan said directly to Elijah.

"What about Serena," Elijah asked, stepping forward.

"She's dying because your brother bit her," Stefan said.

"Niklaus, please tell me you did not do such a thing to her," Elijah said.

Klaus didn't smile at him, but just simply shrugged and replied, "She was in my way."

Elijah grabbed Klaus's arm and whirled him around raising his voice, "How could you do this?! You just sentenced her to death."

Klaus then stabbed Elijah in the gut with the dagger and he whispered in Elijah's ear, "I promised you that I would reunite you with our family." He twisted the knife and Elijah's body started to decay with black veins, "And so you shall."

Elijah's body fell to the floor with a loud thump. Katherine was clearly stunned, but then she shrugged it off. Stefan stared at Elijah's body and wondered, _Was this his karma for betraying us? Or was it all apart of Klaus's plan?_

"So, tell me Stefan," Klaus said as he sat on the armchair, "what is it you think I can do to help, my little bookworm."

Stefan came forward and said, "I think that you can do a lot more than you're leading on, Klaus. She told me, you know…about that night."

Klaus's face went cold and blank. He stood up from his chair and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"What did you exactly tell you," he took a sip from his glass. He licked his lips while looking down at the glass in his hand, twirling the liquid in it back and forth almost as if he was bored. Stefan looked to Katherine who was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest, gluing her eyes to their conversation in an intrigued way.

"She told me everything." He slightly teased. "I'm not just her best friend, but she's like a sister to me, Klaus…of course she would tell me."

Klaus finally looked up from his glass and smirked at him. He put his glass on the end table next to him and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a bag of blood and calmly slid it over the counter top. He caught it under his hand and his were glued to it in a trance of consuming hunger. Stefan didn't have to glance up from it to notice that Klaus was clearly amused by what was happening to him right now.

Stefan could practically see the smirk that was on his face. Stefan finally looked up at Klaus who came towards him. "Katerina, come," he commanded with his hand held out.

Katherine came at once and it reminded him of a dog commanding a cat. _A dominant dog and a clever cat_, he thought to himself.

Klaus grabbed her wrist and immediately bit into it. Katherine looked completely stunned and gasped in ruin. Klaus then bit his wrist and shoved it into her mouth.

The wound began to heal and Stefan lightly scoffed, "Your blood is the cure."

Klaus smirked at him. "The choice is yours, Stefan." He sat on the armchair and said with clear amusement in his voice, "Tick-Tock."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! They really do help you guys and I'm open to any suggestions for what I should do with the characters in this story. Alright well thank you for reading and viewing this story you guys. **


	11. Death Part II

"I feel like…I'm dying over and over," she breathed against the cell door. She weakly banged her fist against the door.

Alaric laughed. "Damon said that you'd say that."

"Let me guess," she pulled herself up and leaned her forehead against the bars, "he told you that I was being dramatic and that you should just ignore me."

Alaric smirked. "He's right you know. You are being dramatic."

"I'm not though. I can feel my blood slowing down in my veins as my body tries to fight the infection from the bite that Klaus gave me," she managed to choke out. "The bite is getting worse…I feel like I'm tired all the time and I hate being weak and…and I'm so horny right now."

"Ok," he piped, "well I guess that's my cue to call Damon."

Alaric was gone that next moment and her brows knitted in confusion. Her back slumped against the wall and just as she turned her head she could have sworn that she just saw her sister's head go past the bars.

Satine closed her eyes and once she opened them she was in a completely different world. She glanced around and noticed how the sun beamed in through the trees and onto her face. She could actually feel the warmth of the sun and she didn't feel the emptiness and coldness she had felt in all her years of being a vampire.

The birds were chirping in the distance and Satine closed her eyes once more and breathed in the cool and fresh air that was pooling around her. _Home_, she thought, _I miss Bulgaria._

She walked forward and stopped in her tracks as she saw Elijah kneeling down near a sparkling stream and his head was straight forward, staring into the distance. She wanted to turn and walk back to the cottage, but…something stopped her from doing so and instead she kept on walking to him.

He looked deep in thought and Satine didn't want to disrupt whatever it was he was thinking about in fear of her angering him or making him sad.

"It's not polite to stare," he said, still looking forward. She concluded that him looking deep in thought was just how his face naturally looked and for some reason Satine took comfort in it.

"My apologies my lord," she spoke as she curtsied. She turned and was about to walk away when a hand caught her wrist gently. She wondered why he was so fast in standing up and was able to get to her.

She looked down at their wrists and he immediately released her. "I'm sorry…its just that how is it that you speak English so fluently especially in this country," he asked.

"I was taught by one of the foreigners a year ago," she replied.

"You speak very well for a Bulgarian,"

"Thank you. Where are you from?"

"I come from a village that you probably don't know of,"

She laughed and he smiled at her. He extended his hand to greet her and she took it expecting to shake it, but instead he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

He smirked. "I'm Elijah."

She pulled her hand out of his and smiled politely. Satine had been completely off guard by his action. She only remembered one other man doing the same thing, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"I have to go, Elijah it was very nice meeting you," she stuttered.

She turned to walk away and he asked, "Can I at least know your name?"

She blushed and turned around asking, "Why is it important for you to know my name?"

"Because I want to know who I'll court someday," he said calmly.

She didn't smile or frown at his response, but she already knew that her face must've shown some of her shock because he went over to a nearby rose bush and picked a white rose. He kept his eyes down on the rose as he said, "White roses mean that 'I am worthy of you'…loyalty and innocence."

He handed it to her and she took it by the stem, their fingertips grazing each other, but still she lightly shuddered in shock as their skins made a contact. Their fingertips were still touching as the voice spoke, "What are you doing Satine?"

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she turned around and said, "Damon?"

When he spoke his voice was filled with judgment and accusation yet it held a hint of tenderness.

"You heard me."

"I don't understand," she said looking back and forth between him and Elijah. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

Damon frowned. "You're dying, remember? You're in the hallucination stage."

"You were never here, Damon. I remember this day…this is the day that-"

"Katherine gives birth…I know," he finished. He stepped closer to them. "This is also the day that you met Elijah and someone else too."

"No, I only met Elijah," she said shaking her head in protest. "I remember so stop changing the subject of why you're right here and right now."

His face softened a little. "You say you love me, but then you think about him."

Her hands were about to fall from the stem until Elijah held them there. She turned back to Damon ignoring the action from Elijah. "I do love you, Damon."

"Really?" he gestured with his head to their joined hands, "you've always loved him…I could never compete with him even when I was a human."

"I don't love him. Damon you know everything…he knows nothing about me."

"Yet he leaves you follow."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You had a choice…all you had to do was say no."

Elijah's hand gently forced her head to face him and he smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

She gulped as Damon said, "Don't you see, Serena? He toyed with you from the very beginning when you met Elijah."

"S-Satine," she stuttered, "Satine Petrova."

Satine opened her eyes again and everything around her seemed slightly blurry, but she could still see where she was and then her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. Before her mind could process anything, the door flew open and Sheriff Forbes strode out.

Satine immediately wondered where Alaric was and the sheriff tried to grab her, but Satine had enough strength to speed her way out of the basement, but as she tried to run to the door she heard a shot ring out and into her torso.

She almost fell to the ground, but she kept on telling herself to move and run as if it were her natural instinct. She limped away from the house and into the woods, clamping her hand over her bloody wound.

She could feel her strength slowly disperse right then as she leaned against the tree's trunk for support. She glanced down at the wound and knew that she had to pull the bullet out if it was going to reattach the skin back up. Satine closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk.

She quickly moved her fingers inside the bullet hole and her face automatically twisted in pain as she was trying to search for the bullet. Satine felt the blood seep down her hand and leg. The bullet was slippery as she tried to grab on, but after a moment she did and she pulled it out of her like she was ripping a band aid off.

She looked down at the bullet and noticed her middle finger was sparkling and she turned her hand over to see. She saw her daylight ring was still on her.

_Damon._

She unconsciously smiled at his name. _He was wrong_, she thought, _I do love him more than Elijah…always._ She came back to reality and a few miles away she heard scattering footsteps coming towards her and she sped away from the scene.

**. . .**

"I can't find her," Jeremy said through the phone to Stefan.

"_What? I thought you said that you just saw her, Jeremy,"_ Stefan asked.

"I did. Look I last saw her looking at the moon like she was in a trance or something," he sighed, "One minute she was in front of me and the next she was nowhere to be seen."

Stefan sighed heavily through the phone, _"Alright, thank you Jeremy, but…just please keep an eye out for her and be careful, she's dangerous especially right now."_

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it as he turned around and saw a sickly and pale looking Satine staring at him. She had sweat all over her body, but it didn't go against her beautiful and angelic appearance she had.

"_Jeremy?" _Stefan said through the phone.

They just started at each other, but before he could interrogate her he felt an enormous amount of pain radiate through his entire body, but mostly his chest. He felt like his life had flashed before his eyes…his parent's death, when he heard that Jenna was dead, and Bonnie…and her wide smile. He looked down at his chest and noticed how it was bleeding and he looked back up. Satine was gone, Jeremy was falling to the ground while Sheriff Forbes came running over to him and crying.

**. . . **

Satine stumbled as she walked behind the white curtain playing some kind of movie. Satine's eyes were crazy-like and they were wide causing the color of her eyes to pop out. She felt out of breath and her entire body was weakening by the second.

A couple of voices were heard from behind her as she crouched down, her arms holding herself. They were men…drunken men. Their laughter was loud and she could tell that they were closer than she would've thought. Some of them stopped laughing as they saw her and she already knew that to them she must've either seem like a drunken sorority girl or a druggie. She almost fell down to the ground as her body became suddenly limp, but one of the boys cached her and whispered in her ear, "Whoa there."

Some of them laughed in the background as she was leaning on the man or to her he was just a boy. She glanced around and counted them. _Eight,_ she thought, _eight boys_. The boy supported her body up and was smirking down at her. Her hand started to rub her temple and she tried to move away from him, but he gripped her tightly to him.

She glanced up at him and saw that he was brunette with a five o'clock shadow that brought out his cheekbones. His eyes reminded her of Damon's and how electric blue they looked as the light hit them, but in this case it was only the fire from the movie that made them pop out at her.

Another one of the boys came by her side as she struggled to get away from him. They held her as they were dragging her somewhere into the woods with the rest of them following behind like followers.

She was completely out of it, but not enough to where she couldn't hear what they were saying. "Are you sure about this," a soft voice said.

One of them scoffed and he replied, his voice smooth, "She's out of it. Look at her…that kind of body shouldn't be put to a waste," he smacked his hand on the other boy's back and said, "Plus she won't remember a thing."

She suddenly started to hear their heartbeats quickening and she knew this was because they were excited and anxious. Satine's ears picked up the blood pumping in their veins. They stopped and then she was falling to the ground. The first boy turned her around and was on top of her, kissing her neck. She could feel his erection painfully pressing against her inner left thigh. She heard him moan and saw that the rest of them were around them like a circle and they were smiling down at her.

Her hands came up to his chest and she tried to push him off, but the more strength she used the more she lost. Satine whimpered and he laughed amusingly at her and his hands held her wrists above her head. "No," she breathed out, "please don't…get off."

He only laughed at her and lightly growled, "Don't worry sweetheart soon you'll be begging me to never stop."

His hand came down to his pants and she heard a zip as her head was turned away from him. One of her wrists was free and she immediately grabbed onto the back of his neck and she pulled his neck to her lips. Her fangs popped out and she bit into his neck. She gripped him tightly as the blood swept into her mouth like silk and then she broke his neck. She felt the blood slip down her chin and it was smudged over her mouth.

She pushed his lifeless body out of the way. Satine growled and noticed that most of the boys were running away and luckily they were deep in the forest so she was able to let the animal and predator inside of her free. She sped to two of the closest boys just a few feet away and she broke one of their necks and quickly fed on the other, draining him completely like she was a starving man.

Satine's eyes caught four of them still running away and she sped towards them and broke the necks of two of them and then she came across the other two. The soft and smooth voices were against trees, trying to catch their breaths. She grabbed the head of the smooth voiced boy and roughly moved his head to the side for a wider gain of the neck. She plunged her fangs into his neck and she heard him scream and try to struggle, but the more she drank from him the less of the struggling there was. She let go of his body and he tumbled straight to the ground.

The soft voiced boy was terrified and she pulled his shirt and compelled, "You won't… remember any of this. You were having drinks…with your friends and you felt…tipsy so you went home and…straight to bed."

He repeated what she said and Satine compelled him to run home and boy did he run away from her. She felt like passing out right then and there. She dragged the other boys' bodies to the other three. She threw them on the ground and looked down at the first boy with disgust and yet sadness, but for herself.

"Serena," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and asked, "Damon? Is that you?"

He nodded and she felt her emotions were spiraling all over the place. Tears were in her eyes as she started to laugh hysterically. Damon immediately came over to her, completely ignoring their bodies and stepping over them like they were just objects and nothing more. He embraced her, his nose nuzzling into her neck.

Her hands balled his shirt into fists as she leaned into his muscled chest. "Damon," she pleaded, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't meant to, oh my god I-I never-"

He shushed her by stroking her hair in a soothing way as to calm her down. She could feel his eyes moving all over the dead bodies behind her; he was analyzing them, but mostly her. She sniffled and he came back to her, his hand repeating his action from before.

She was comforted by Damon's actions of calming her down. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation course through her body and she felt her body weaken even more and she stared down at the wooden stake point that was in her chest. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and her face was masked by a great amount of hurt.

She let out a shaky breath and then fell to the ground in Damon's arms as he was screaming and never taking his watery and wide electric blue eyes off of her beautiful brown eyes.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Don't worry I'm not ending this story. Review if you guys want to tell me what you like or don't like, whatever. See you all next time.**


	12. The Road To The Deadly Truth

Bonnie jumped back from Serena's spider-veined body as her eyes fluttered.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," Elena asked worriedly.

"I think…I-I think she's awake." Bonnie stuttered in slight fear.

Stefan shook his head. "That's impossible, Bonnie. She was staked in the heart, killing her instantly."

"I know it's impossible, but," Bonnie rubbed her eyes in frustration, "I know what I saw."

"Maybe your eyes deceived you," Caroline suggested.

"I know what I saw," Bonnie snapped.

They all stood there in silence around Serena's corpse. Stefan had picked up Serena's body and placed it on the dinner table with her hands on top of each other on her stomach. Her hair looked dead and colorless. The sunshine blonde hair she used to have, was now grey mixed in with blonde causing her hair to display a cream color. Stefan pondered as his eyes glanced up to his brother's silent room that Serena was bringing back those feelings- his humanity back from the harden and cold surface that his brother had built it on top.

Stefan tried to listen to any kind of sound that was in Damon's room, but all he heard was complete dead silence. Not even the wind was blowing today, or the birds chirping. The sky was a very gloomy color and it was as if the world was morning Serena's death. Stefan wondered what Katherine would do once she found out that her sister is dead. Stefan let a small part of himself feel sympathy for Katherine since Serena was the only family that she had left and someone took that away from her.

_Vengeance_, he thought coldly, _that is what she would do first…take her wrath out on Damon if she found out that he was the last person with her before she died._

Stefan let his mind go back to the times of when he was a human and he would let jealousy come over him whenever he would see his brother and Serena together. Even though it was just a crush…Elena still reminded him of the Serena back in 1864. He had a picture of Katherine while Damon had a picture of Serena, somewhere safe where no one could find it.

Stefan's ears picked up a low thump. He counted the thumps in the room and he listened again. _Thump. _Stefan looked to Caroline and he already knew that she had heard it too because her eyes widened. Stefan leaned in closer to Serena's corpse. _Thump. Thump. _

"Stefan," Elena said as she came to his side and placed her gentle hand on his arm, "Stefan, what is it?"

_Thump, Thump! Thump, Thump! Thump, Thump! Thump, Thump!_

It was getter louder and Elena gasped as she saw the veins on Serena's body start to fade. Elena shouted for Damon's name over and over again until he finally came down, his face angry.

"What?!" he yelled, getting in Elena's face, but she didn't react. Nobody did, they all stood still as Serena's body was coming back to life.

The beautiful color in her hair and skin coming back to life. Her fingers twitched and her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She jumped off the table in fear and crawled into a corner, her eyes moving frantically from object to object and person to person. Stefan could've sworn that Damon had tears in his eyes as he witnessed Serena coming back to life.

Stefan kept on hearing her heartbeat and he sniffed the air close to her to satisfy his suspicions. He smelled the only thing to destroy his humanity…it was the smell of rich and sweet blood and the worst part was that it was all coming from Serena.

"I can…" she rasped, "I can breathe."

Elena knitted her eyebrows in confusion then she caught on quickly. Elena practically ran to Serena's side and said, "It's alright. Just inhale and exhale." Elena demonstrated, heaving her chest up and down.

Serena followed and she started to calm down. Elena stroked her hair in a tender way and Serena choked out with tears in her eyes, "What's happening?"

Stefan felt grief and guilt wash over him in an instant. Stefan knew he couldn't stay long because of Klaus. He only had a very small amount of time before Klaus would come for him like he was collecting his debt and it was Stefan.

Stefan backed away, her rich aroma of blood filling the air. It was all too much for Stefan to take in. He mumbled, "I'm sorry. I have to go…I can't."

Stefan sped out of there as fast as he could, making his way deep into the woods.

**. . .**

It was like her eyes had been opened for the first time. Everything around her had been toned down and she felt…normal? She mentally snorted at her own thought. When she became a vampire everything had been heightened, but now, things were being brought down. It wasn't an overwhelming feeling she always had. It wasn't happiness she was feeling because now she had the choices that were taken away from her. It was relief that she didn't have to be a monster anymore.

Maybe this was her last chance at a human life, a normal life with a family and children? Maybe her as a human was sign that her time was coming? She now knew what the feeling of relief for her meant…it was a gateway for her freedom. She suddenly felt like Katerina, but pushed that thought away.

She heard her stomach growl and she laughed with joy in her voice. She smiled and glanced toward the kitchen. She stood up and ran for the kitchen. Elena quickly jumped out of the way just as Caroline said, "Watch out, she's going to eat-"

When they all saw Satine run to the kitchen instead of Elena, they followed her immediately. Satine threw open the fridge and frowned as she only found some red apples and then bananas. She shrugged and took them out, piling her arms as she held them. She walked quickly to the table and let them fall out onto the table, making thuds against the wood. She climbed on top of the table and ciss-crossed her legs.

She picked at the skin of the apple with her nails. She felt utterly weak and she knew it was because she was human, but as she kept picking at it, she wondered why she is even human? She tried and kept on trying to peel the skin off, but it was useless. She stared wondrously at the apple and she let out a frustrated groan.

She threw the apple and the ground and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at it. She looked up and saw that Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, and Elena were staring at her in wonderment and amazement. Satine furrowed her eyebrows, "What?! I'm hungry!"

Elena let a smile appear on her face as she picked up the apple as Caroline went to go and get a knife. Caroline tried to hand the knife to Satine, but Damon took it without word and the apple as well. He stepped closer to her and kept his eyes on the apple he was now peeling with a knife.

Once it was all peeled, he handed the knife to her. Instead of taking it, she cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Damon was for some reason stiff and so she took this as a sign that he didn't want her. She pulled away, but Damon soon came back to the present and he pulled her tightly to his chest as he deepened the kiss and kissed her back passionately.

She felt like she hadn't kissed Damon…ever and this was their first time. It was a spark that exhilarated her entire body. It felt right and pure. She had this feeling of purity inside of her as she kissed Damon. She then realized she was kissing like a virgin. She mentally laughed at the thought, but it did all make sense to her.

She pulled away for air and she hadn't remembered what it felt like to breathe again. To her the sensations of being a vampire and its perks…she couldn't remember what it feels like to be a vampire. It merely felt like a dream to her…a very long and dreadful dream that from an outsider's point of it looked like a nightmare.

Damon smiled like a goofball and he pecked her lips again. Their foreheads were barely touching as Damon whispered softly, "I can…hear your beating, the blood pumping in your veins. It's weird."

She chuckled. "I can't hear anything." She paused then smiled brightly. "All of its gone. The pain, guilt…even the memories I had wanted to lock away, are now disappearing."

Damon frowned and she knew why. _He thinks that I'll forget him_, she realized. Her face showed clear determination as she cupped his face in her delicate hands and confidently told him, "I will never forget you, Damon Salvatore."

"Promise," he ordered.

She stopped smiling. "I promise."

"Good," he said and then pecked her lips again.

She heard someone clear their throat loudly. She smiled warmly at Caroline and jumped off the table. She glanced around the room and breathed in the air. "How do you feel," Caroline asked wearily.

"To be honest, I feel…human," she continued, "I can't hear things, or smell anyone anymore. I feel so weak. It's like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, Caroline."

Damon groaned lowly, but Satine heard it and decided to ignore it. "Where's Stefan?"

"Shouldn't we be worrying about how in the hell you were able to survive a stake to the heart and come back human?" Caroline asked.

"You're right, but I'm worried about Stefan…he-he seemed odd. Literally right after I woke up he left, just like that." Satine replied.

"I think I know why," a voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Katerina leaning against it. She froze as she heard an extra heartbeat, her secret smile falling from her lips and her brow knitting in confusion. She sped up to Satine and listened closely.

Her eyes widened and she said, "You're human? How are you human?"

"I-I died." She stuttered.

"But for some weird and supernatural reason she's alive," Caroline said.

"Wait, what about Stefan," Satine asked.

Damon frowned again. "Why are so worried about Stefan?"

She shrugged. "Because he's my oldest friend."

"What about Elijah?"

"He's more my mentor than my friend. Besides that's different." She retorted.

"How's that different," Damon asked and she could tell that her cryptic answers were irritating him. "Please enlighten me," he said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't explain to you why that's different because right now you need to calm down," she said calmly.

That only made him angrier. "I don't need to calm down when my girlfriend is talking about her

ex-boyfriends right in front of me," he said through his teeth.

She told herself to ignore that fact that he just claimed to everyone that they were together. "First of all they are not and have never been or will ever be my boyfriends. Second, yes you do because you have your crazy eyes on right now."

"My what?!"

"Crazy eyes," Satine said throwing her hands up in the air, "even sometimes I love them, when you get a little insane and overprotective your crazy seem to pop out."

Elena held in the laugh that was coming over her while Katerina held in the snicker in her mouth because she knew that her sister was definitely human.

"Don't mind my sister," Katerina teased.

Staine turned around and glared at her older sister. Katerina shrugged and stated, "I now know that you are definitely human. I believe you."

"Wait, why didn't you believe her in the first place since you know...her heart is clearly beating," Caroline asked.

Katerina genuinely smiled as she said, "When my sister was human, she had the tendency to give certain kinds of names to people. So when she said crazy eyes I knew that she was human."

As if reading everyone's minds, Caroline said, "That makes no sense."

Kateina shrugged again. "What can I say…I know my little sister? Plus when she became a vampire she…" her sister tried to find the right way to put how Satine's life went when she was younger, "grew up and now that she's human, my theory is that she's still that silly, funny, and shy sixteen year old girl deep down inside."

"But when you become a vampire didn't ya'know…have things get heightened." Caroline said.

Damon nodded. "Only certain aspects do though."

"But that still doesn't explain how she even became a vampire," Elena said.

Staine's eyes realized that she might know what was going on, but if she told them then that would mean ratting out Elijah to them which she knew she could never do in fear of Damon's very known and crazy temper and over protectiveness that he had.

"I think I might know," Satine whispered.

They all turned to her and she straightened herself up. "What?" Damon said.

"Well you guys remember when you found me on your porch right," she said to Elena, who nodded. "And well there was this incident that happened with Elijah. I mean one minute he was fine and the next he was acting like a psychopath the next, but then he snapped out of it."

"And this has to do with you becoming human because…" Katerina asked.

"I've been having these nightmares and then I was able to go into the boarding house without being invited in. Maybe all these events are connected."

"What were your nightmares about," Damon urged.

"I've been having them ever since I was a little girl," Satine said, "Then the ravens started to appear out of the blue. I knew for some reason like I was being watched by something."

"Oh, not this again," Katerina groaned.

"What do you mean," Elena asked.

"When Satine was little she was a troublesome thing because she was saying that ravens were following her all the time. That she was having nightmares about people dying and then the next day she saw them looking undead. Are we really going to do this again?" Katerina groaned.

Satine rolled her eyes. "I'm not crazy, but since then we now know that there are supernatural creatures. My god we are supernatural creatures." She continued, proving her point, "Elena's a doppelganger, Caroline and Damon are vampires, Bonnie's a witch, Klaus is a hybrid, and god knows what I am, but I sure as hell going to find out with or without you, Katerina."

There was silence between all of them and then Katerina broke it saying, "Then I guess you'll have to find out without me because Klaus gave me my freedom and I don't plan on spending it in this hellhole."

Elena's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why would Klaus give you your freedom?"

"Stefan gave himself over to Klaus in order to get the cure for my sister. Looks like his friendship with my sister really means a lot to him then I would have thought. So Klaus gave his blood to me and I said I was allowed to leave in order to bring it to you, but…" She trailed off.

"I was already dead," Satine finished breathlessly. "I can't believe he would do that for me."

"Neither could I so you all don't mind, I'm leaving." Katerina said.

Just as Katerina turned away from them Satine spoke up and shouted, "I can't believe how selfish you are!"

"Excuse me?" Katerina said as she turned back around.

"You heard me the first time. God, you know I really…wanted to believe that you were good, but it seems my perception of you actually being a good person deep down inside was just a child's allusion." Satine bravely stepped closer to her sister. "I never want to see you again because I now I truly know that my sister really did die and Katerine Pierce was born."

Satine turned away from her sister and went to Elena. She waited a few moments before she turned around and saw that Kater- no, that Katherine wasn't there anymore. She turned back to Elena and asked, "Hey, do you have a laptop I can borrow?"

**. . .**

They had been sitting around the living room since the dawn of day. Damon and Satine were on the couch with Satine's legs lounged over Damon's. She was on a laptop and he was reading one of the grimoires that they had obtained from the Martins. Caroline was also on a laptop resting on the couch just across from them, Elena and Bonnie were both reading old grimoires and near the fireplace in chairs.

Satine chuckled breaking the silence of the room and everyone looked up from their screens and crinkly pages. "What's so funny, sweetheart?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Practically everyone the room except for Satine rolled their eyes at Damon's nickname for her. Satine read off the screen, "In some traditions, when one see's there own doppelganger that it is said to be considered an omen of death for them." She looked up from the screen.

"Well, I think we solve our 'Why does everyone keep dying?' problem?" Damon said.

She chuckled and looked over at a worried Elena. "Technically, you're Katherine's doppelganger so that's why everything bad has been happening to her because she saw you. Now if you were to see yours well then you would be in danger."

She gave Elena a reassuring smile and a second later Elena returned it back and went back to reading the witch's spell book. When Elena looked back down her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her eyes skimmed the page she was reading. Her eyes widened and she said not looking up, "Ah, guys I-I think I found something."

They all looked up simultaneously and said, "What?"

Elena took a deep breath and began to read off the page. "Grim Reapers are gods of death that have been created since the first century by-by the archangels to aid in the process of transporting souls from the physical world into the spiritual world. In order to create a balance, the Salem witches created the supernatural species, Reapers, in the tenth century when it was disrupted by the creation of the vampires."

"The Originals," Damon finished.

Elena continued, "Yes, the first vampires. The witches decided that they would be in the appearance of a human form, disguising themselves from others. They are neutral and do not participate in the mortal worlds or their struggles. Reapers can however be controlled by an Angel or a Demon. Reapers are bound to a pendant and do the bidding of whoever holds the pendant. Reapers can take the form of any person who is dead and are being taken by them. Reapers can also change into the form of a raven."

"What else does it say," Caroline asked.

Elena sighed and said, "It only states that reapers aren't born, but made in order to cause a balance in there bloodline if one of them was turned into a vampire."

"So when Serena was turned into a vampire she was already…a reaper?" Bonnie tried to piece together.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know that all it says, but all I know is that they protect their kind from harm. That's probably you see the ravens because they are reapers."

"That still doesn't explain why she is a human when she died or that fact that she could just walk into any house without being invited in." Caroline said.

Bonnie jumped in saying, "I found a very, very small section on the reapers that I think might answer some of our questions."

"Ok, witch so spill it?" Damon urged.

"Reapers are only allowed to enter a home if there has been death there before. They are able to manipulate the minds of any other supernatural species, but angels and demons."

"What about Elijah? Was he possessed by a reaper or a demon?" Elena asked.

"Definitely a demon." Bonnie said confidently.

"How can demons even posses a vampire if they are a demon," Elena asked.

"Whoa, there Sherlock, we are not demons aright," Damon said.

Satine chuckled and said, "Damon's right, Elena."

Damon pulled Satine onto his lap and said, "See now there's a girl who knows how to stand up for her man." He pecked her lips and smirked.

Bonnie nodded. "They're both right because vampires are only half-human and half-vampire that's why they have emotions and think and feel like humans do. But a full-blooded vampire would be considered a demon since they were born a vampire not made into one."

"So Elijah was possessed by a reaper who was being controlled by a demon." Satine said.

"In order to get to you," Bonnie finshed.

"But, why? I'm not a reaper."

"The reapers only protect their own kind thus why a demon wants them. I mean have you seen any ravens since you became a vampire." Bonnie asked.

Satine opened her mouth to respond, but then as she thought of the last seven hundred years she has never seen or heard of a raven and they only seemed like a nightmare to her, but she knew that they weren't.

"Exactly my point," Bonnie said. "The reapers can see people die in their heads and then see them in spiritual form. They probably saw that you were going to die and probably possessed Elijah with enough power to make sure that he didn't know about it. You are bound to them as they are to you."

"Is there any way we can find the pendant that the grimoire was talking about? Maybe we can call one of them and force them to answer any of our questions." Satine asked Elena.

Elena nodded and said, "Yeah, there is a picture of it in here. It's called a '_Mortifer_' pendant which in Latin means, 'Bringer of Death'."

"I found it," Caroline piped.

"What?!" Bonnie and Elena asked.

"How the hell did you find it so fast," Damon asked, clearly amused yet confused.

"The internet, of course and I already bought it on an overnight delivery," Caroline proudly said with her chin held up high.

"This is going to be fun," Satine said with a fake smile.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**I hoped you all like what I did there with Satine, but no worries because all will be explain in the next chapter. The Mortifer pendent is on my profile if you want to get an image on what it looks like. I hoped you liked reading this chapter and tune in next time to see what happens so review, follow, and favorite if you want.**


	13. You Can't Escape

Satine, Elena, Damon, and Alaric followed behind Bonnie as she led the way into the house full of dead witches. Satine unconsciously gripped Damon's hand into hers. Damon smirked and leaned into her and whispered, "Come on, scaredy-cat. They're just witches and you hate witches, actually you despise them."

She chuckled. "No, I used to hate them when I was a vampire now… it's different."

"How is it different? Just because they can now hurt you more than before."

She shook her head. "You don't understand."

He stood in front of her, towering over her. He looked deep into her eyes and she was dazed for a moment as if wiling to tell him everything…no matter what. "Why do you hate witches?"

"Because they betrayed me," she replied in a monotone immediately, their eyes never losing contact.

"Elaborate." He compelled.

She shook her head and turned away. Her breathing was ragged and she was felt this intense anger boiling up inside of her. She whirled around and punched Damon in the nose. His head simply turned the other way as Satine gasped at her hand in pain. Damon crunched his face up and his hand put his nose back in place causing a cracking noise.

Satine cradled her hand in the other one. She could barely move her hand and her knuckles were turning purple and one of them was bleeding. Every time she slightly moved one of her fingers, she hissed in pain. The others looked back and Damon turned to them and said calmly, "She punched me in the face."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why? What did you do now?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Damon asked angrily.

_Because you're Damon Salvatore_, Satine thought irritatingly.

As if reading her mind, Bonnie replied, "Because you're Damon, that's what you do."

Damon rolled his eyes and Satine looked down at her hand and noticed that her hand was back to normal and the cut on her knuckle was gone. She stretched her fingers out and then made a fist again, checking for any sorts of pain she felt, but it was nothing and she didn't feel anything.

She frowned and turned to them, her eyes still on her hand examining it. "Hey guys, my hand is healed."

They all looked confused and Satine elaborated, "My hand was bleeding, and my knuckles were purple. I took my eyes off it for one second and then the pain was just gone. Look."

She showed them her hand and stated to stretch it out, but none of them seemed convinced. She sighed heavily and said with a wave of her hand, "Never mind."

She walked past Damon and the rest of them and into the basement. She started to hear silent whisperings from each side of her. She mentally kept telling herself to ignore them and to not let them scare her. "Why are you so scared," Alaric asked from beside her.

"I'm not scared," she lied.

He gave her a look and said, "If you're not scared then why were you hiding behind Damon back there?"

"I was not hiding behind Damon, as if." She scoffed. "If anything, he was hiding behind me."

"Yeah, you just keep on telling yourself that," Damon said from behind.

Alaric laughed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Elena came beside her and told her, "It's ok, you know…to be scared."

"No, no it's not ok. You know why because I'm or used to be a vampire- a very powerful and then now, I'm this," she gestured with her hands to her body.

Elena laughed, "A human."

She groaned. "I'm probably not even human, Elena. According to the grimores, I may have never even been human."

"A reaper is made not born, remember? So you are human." Elena assured and for some reason that seemed to calm Satine down a little bit.

"I'm just…overwhelmed that's all," she admitted. "I am scared because I don't know what's going to happen, who I really am, and what is my true purpose."

"I know. Honestly, that's how I feel ever since I found out that I was some doppelganger," Elena said, her voice showing a hint of sadness in it.

Satine stopped walking and hugged Elena for some reason. Elena tired to hug to back when Satine pulled away. Satine was utterly confused at what she just did, but then admitted, "I don't know why I did that. All I know is that I felt sad for you and guilty for some reason and something told me that you might need someone to hug."

Elena smiled warmly at her and rubbed Satine's shoulders, "Thank you. That was very nice of you."

Satine felt weird by Elena's touch so she shrugged her hand off her shoulders and kept walking, keeping in pace with Alaric. Damon came beside her and teased, "Aw, look at that, your humanity is showing for once."

She laughed and argued, "That's not true. I just thought that Elena might feel better if she had a hug."

"That's called feeling, you know?" Alaric said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just stay focus on conjuring up a reaper and then getting the hell out of this place. It gives me the creeps."

"Scaredy-cat," Damon teased kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm still mad at you," Satine said as she side-stepped the kiss.

"Why? Just because I compelled you," Damon groaned.

"Yes, Damon. That's exactly why. You know how I feel about people compelling me."

Damon wrapped his strong arms around her waist and whispered seductively into her ear, "Can you blame me? I'm finally in control and I now have the most power over you so I'm basking in it while I can."

She knew that she couldn't stay mad at Damon forever, but when she was a vampire she had enough strength to. Now it was different. Was it because she was human? Or was it because she secretly liked the dominant and possessive side of Damon? She could never decide between the two right now when his lips were on her neck, nibbling and kissing it.

She pulled away and was surprised that she was able to get out of his grasp since she was a human now and he was a lot stronger than her. They went down and into a basement that was a lined with candles that had wax dropping from them and some of it twirled around the iron stick that held it high up. The wooden floorboards creaked as they all walked around, some of their feet made a shuffling sound against the floor. Elena stayed near Bonnie, her face full of concern and caution as she was getting ready for the ritual. Alaric had his arms crossed over his chest and was sitting on a dusty wooden shipping box, also having the same expression as Elena.

Satine noticed that her hatred for the witches was dissolving into something she couldn't quite put her finger on like it was on the tip of her tongue. Respect? Admiration? Loyalty? Satine tried to shove them away, but as she was examining the situation and what was happening to her, she wondered why the witch, Bonnie Bennet even bothered to help her. Satine had thought that maybe when Elena asked for the witch's help that she she'd immediately say no.

Why would she want to help someone who hates her kind? The question buzzed all the cores in Satine's mind…calculating every possible reason that she might have against her and she could only come up with one, a very good reason why. It all came down to the witch that started this war between her and the witches, her hatred for them, and most certainly her desire for wanting their extinction.

Satine came back to the scene that was laid out in front of her. Bonnie had the pendant in a rusty iron bowl with herbs splattered all over it. Satine unconsciously sniffed for the unknown herbs, but when all she smelled as water and a musty scent that made Satine's face twist in slight disgust, she felt a little disappointed having her advantages in life taken away from her.

"Vervain and Wolfsbane?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie sighed lowly and looked up at Damon. "Yes. In order to complete the ritual, it requires some vervain and wolfsbane and other herbs."

"Ok, then spill witchy on why a ritual needs an herb that's poisonous to our kind," Damon demanded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Vervain is a ritual cleansing for sacred spaces like the sight of the witch massacre…that's why the ritual has to be done here because of the energy holds within itself is power. Wolfsbane is for the symbol of the moon, channeling its power. Wormwood is for protection against the reaper just incase it tries anything and it makes sure that the reaper is the only one conjured and not something else like a demon or an angry spirit. Lastly of course is mugwort which helps strengthen the spell and gives us the upper hand so we are the ones with the power, not the reaper."

Bonnie bent down and started to chant as her eyes fluttered closed. Bonnie laced her fingers together on her lap as she slightly rocked on her feet back and forth. All eyes were on Bonnie now, they were anxious to find out the truth and Satine was too. Satine's eyes traveled to Damon for some understanding for some reason. She couldn't help, but gaze at every inch of him. His ice blue-orbs content on the ritual in front of them, his jaw hardened like he was thinking of something important or he was trying to figure something out, his strong and muscled arms crossed over his broad chest as he leaned against the empty and cobwebbed shelves, and the way his pale skin gleamed against the sunlight making it pop out. In that very moment, Satine thought that Damon was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. It was like she was truly seeing him for the first time and noticing all the little she never noticed as a vampire.

This seemed ironic to Satine because one of her advantages of becoming a vampire was being able to have more of an observation of the little things. Damon suddenly turned to his head to her and smirked at her, completely knowing what she was doing right then. He leaned in and taunted her with a kiss on the lips, but then turned to her cheek instead. She shivered at the touch of his silk lips, but it was in a good way. For some reason, ever since she had met Damon, whenever they were having eye contact or even just talking to each other somehow it became more than that. It always felt like they were the only two people there and they would just simply gaze at one another like lovesick fools.

She turned abruptly away from him unable to take in any more of the intensity in his gaze. Satine turned just in time to see the flames light every single candle in the room and then as Bonnie chanted louder, the flames became higher. The herbs inside of the bowl turned into fire and everyone watched closely. Black smoke appeared from the pendant and swirled into Bonnie through her nostrils and her opened mouth.

Her eyes were closed and after the black smoke was in Bonnie, her head went down. The candles blew out and it was as silent as a crypt in the basement…no one moved a muscle. All they did was wait…that is until Elena spoke.

"B-Bonnie?"

As if disturbing the dead, Bonnie's head shot up, but her eyes were still closed. Once Bonnie's eyes opened, the flames of the candles lit up and they burned brightly high up. Bonnie's eyes were a complete black. Darkness filled her eyes and her face was impassive as she stood up. They all sensed that it wasn't Bonnie anymore, but something else…a reaper. As it circled the bowl, it took its time studying every one of us like it was seeing if we deemed worthy enough to see it.

The thing that was now possessing Bonnie stopped in front of Satine. It looked her straight in the eyes, invading her personal space, but Satine dared herself from not moving a single inch in fear of losing the thing. Its face was still impassive as it went back to its original spot.

Elena gulped and stuttered, "Are you…one of them?"

"Define them," the thing said, its voice was deep and cold.

"A reaper," Satine said.

She could've sworn that the thing's mouth had curved upward, but as soon as she recognized it, it disappeared into a straight line. "I am one," the reaper said.

"I'm-" Satine began.

"I know who you are…and what I was called for," it said.

Satine stepped closer. "Good, then we can get right down to business. Tell me everything you know."

The reaper smirked. "Why would I do that? I find it amusing to watch mortals squirm when under a microscope," it said cryptically.

All their eyebrows knitted in confusion. Damon stepped closer, fake politeness and clear frustration on his face. Once he opened his mouth, the thing said, "Damon Salvatore, born June 28, 1840 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Died September 18, 1864 by a shot wound to the chest. Yes," it recognized in delight, "I know _exactly_ who you are as well. I find your lives entertaining…but also very frustrating to watch."

"How so," Damon questioned suspiciously.

The thing chuckled. "Well, the reapers collect the souls and bring them in the Grims, but you all seem to keep dying every time and then coming back to life. So you can see how frustrated I am since I am the one assigned to the Salvatores, but you two souls…I'm just itching to collect them now."

"Well get in line, buddy because you're gonna be waiting a long time before we die," Damon retorted.

"I'm counting the days till the time comes you and your blood line ends." It said.

"What am I," Satine asked hesitantly.

The reaper chuckled darkly and even though it's entire eyes were pitch black, Satine could sense that they were staring right into hers…challenging her, sizing her up, or maybe seeing if she had any potential. It smiled at her and its smile held many secrets…none of which she would ever know of.

"You already know the answer to your own question," it said cryptically which irritated Satine even more that it made her roll her hazel brown eyes.

"I'm a reaper, aren't I?"

The thing stepped closer to her and said, "Yes and no." it continued, "When a reaper is born, the Grim Reapers are immediately notified of the child's birth. Being born into a reaper is the most rarest thing that you can find your cruel world."

"I was born a reaper?"

"No," it simply said. "You weren't at first, but there has to be a balance to the world. You were destined to become one though, hadn't you not died. Think of the balance as when a vampire is made…a reaper is born. When your sister died, there had to be a balance and so your destiny was to become a reaper."

"How is a reaper even made," Elena jumped in.

"In order to become one, you have to die, but when Satine died…" it trailed off, looking at Satine.

"She became a vampire instead," Alaric finished.

"Exactly and ever since then our species is dying," it said with a hint of sadness to it.

"Wait, dying?" Elena asked, "How is your kind even dying? I thought reapers were immortal."

"We are, but any one that is destined to become a reaper _has to die_. No matter what," the reaper replied.

"Since I didn't die, reapers are dying," Satine questioned.

"Falling actually." It replied.

All their brows furrowed in confusion and Elena pulled a hair behind her ear. Alaric shifted on his feet and Damon's jaw tensed. Satine already knew what the reaper was telling them, but she wondered if everyone knew.

"I have to die in order to stop all of this…don't I," Satine asked, her voice having some disappointment and sadness.

"Yes you do. When you died as a vampire, it reversed the transition you had. And now nature needs a balance and you are the balance. Either way…you have to die. You can't out run destiny, Satine Petrova." It replied.

Satine felt tears wielding in her eyes as Damon growled lowly, "No, she can't and won't die. It's not happening, I won't let it."

"You have no choice, vampire. If she won't do it someone else will. Every reaper out there is looking for you. Who did you think tried to kill her? Who do you think succeed at doing so?"

Satine was silent…frozen in fear of her future. "Will we be able to see her?" Elena asked.

The reaper scoffed. "Of course not. She can see you, but you can't see her. That's how it's always been."

"Over my dead body," Damon exclaimed.

"No say or choice in the matter, vampire. They've been after her for centuries, but she's been lucky enough to be constantly moving. She stopped moving though in Mystic Falls in 1864 and they are everywhere. They have you surrounded and they will kill her so that they can live. This is known," It said.

Satine turned and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and out of the house. She forced her tears to never come down her face and she thought that she could control them, but since she had become human she couldn't control anything she did. She felt the wind flow through her and she hadn't realized that she was running faster than she would have thought. She ran to a hill that overlooked a sunset.

She realized that she might not see this again. _My destiny is set in stone_, she thought sadly. She furiously rubbed the tears away. She felt a presence behind her and she knew it was Damon. "Damon, please go away…I can't be near anyone right now," she sighed sadly.

"It's not Damon," she heard Stefan say.

She whirled around and stared at him with wide and watery eyes. Stefan came closer and touched the tear that came down her face. She had clear confusion on her face and her brows furrowed in confusion. Her eyes went to his hand and while she frowned, Stefan smiled.

"Stefan," she asked hesitantly, not moving.

His eyes didn't meet hers, but she saw something different in them. "You're very beautiful," he said.

_They have you surrounded and they will kill her so that they can live_, the reapers voice flooded her mind.

"Stefan?"

"It's Silas," he said with a smirk.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**I'm going to make things go faster in this story because I can't wait to show you all my versions on TVD and how Satine goes into things. I hope this chapter makes sense to some of your questions. By the way, when Satine was knocked out and placed on Elena's doorstep, it was one of the reapers who were after her, but how she got to Elena's house will be explained I promise. Also it was the same reaper who "killed" her that also staked her in the heart and they will be revealed…maybe in the next chapter.**


	14. Destiny Is A Tricky Thing To Defeat

**Hope you all like what I have in store for TVD...**

* * *

Satine turned away and tried to run away, but Silas caught her by the waist by wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. She tried to calm her heartbeat down, knowing that he could hear it beating rapidly against her chest. She closed her eyes and wondered how he got out of the cave?

Satine felt him move her hair to the side causing a shiver to go up her spine as the wind brushed against her hollow pale neck. Stef-Silas leaned down and pressed his nose against her neck, closing his eyes as he sniffed her neck.

He moaned, "You smell delicious." His lips touched her earlobe and he whispered seductively, "What's your name."

Satine felt uncomfortable by Stefan's look alike. Stefan was never like this with her and even though she had a feeling it wasn't Stefan…every time she looked into his face or when he spoke to her, all she could see was Stefan. To her Stefan was like a brother to her and a very close friend whom she cared deeply about. She never had those kinds of feelings for him…not once…it was and will always be Damon.

The imposter whirled her around by the shoulders and gripped them tightly as he stared deep into her eyes and commanded, "Tell your name."

"Why," Satine said, clearly resisting the effect of compulsion he had on her.

One thing was she sure of was that when he compelled her, it had power and he was fully loaded. It came off him and flowed through her like an exchange of blood that vampires usually do with someone they cared about, but this was somehow different. It didn't feel like a vampire. All she knew was that she needed to escape from him and get back to Damon.

His eyes frantically searched hers, trying to find some kind of explanation as to why she couldn't be compelled. "Let me go," Satine commanded softly.

Silas chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

An idea immediately popped into her head. Satine softly as if unconsciously leaned her body closer to his and kept on her innocent face as she said, "Why do you need me? I don't even know you."

She felt Silas's body respond to hers, but that didn't stop her from taking a page out of her sister's book. "I have my reasons," he simply said.

"Let me go," she ordered again. She succeed in not noticing that his hand was now on her waist, pulling her closer.

She scoffed as she looked down at their bodies. "Let me go." She brought her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away. Silas's eyes followed her movements and he watched her with amusement. He gripped her chin to his face and then smirked as she glared at him.

"Your name." He commanded angrily.

"Satine…Satine Petrova," she said with a Bulgarian accent.

He smirked in victory as he forcefully kissed her. She managed to catch him off guard and then kneeing him in the crotch with a great amount of force. She ran away from him as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain while holding his crotch. She tripped a few times over a couple of branches, but got up quickly.

She ran through the woods that were brightened by an orange glow from the sunset. She didn't bother to scream, knowing that he would've heard her and then killed her. She didn't want to die…not yet, not while Elena still needs her. She cached her breath for a moment and her eyes caught a road. She dared not to look back in fear of him popping right behind her thus killing her in the process. So she ran to it and just as she ran in the middle of it, bright headlights came towards her. She went towards it and waved her arms for the car to stop.

It stopped and it was someone she's still holding a grudge on. She glared back at the person and yet a hint of fear boiled inside of her. "What the hell are you doing here," Satine growled.

"Is that any way to treat an Original," Rebekah asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, but it's the way I treat a complete bitch," Satine snapped.

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You aren't still mad at me, are you?"

Satine glared at Rebekah and crossed her arms over her chest. "You left me to die in New Orleans. Just be glad that I didn't tell Elijah what you did."

"You didn't tell Elijah because you and I happen to be best friends. Besides, times were different back then. It was only 1803 and I hear you had fun without me anyways." Rebekah replied. "I miss my friend."

"Friends don't kill each other."

"I didn't mean to kill you, Cece. I only wanted to stop you from doing something idiotic like trying to drive the witches out of their town. It was a fool's mission, you know it, I know it, and Elijah knew it."

"You know what the witches did to me there. They betrayed me even though I was their friend. Witches can't be trusted anymore. Not since then."

"As your friend, I hate to tell you this, but that's your own fault. The witches compiled to the vampires' every need, they were at our beck and call, but you made them stronger."

"You think I did that on purpose." She said incredulously.

"I think that was your plan. I don't know why, but you made grow a backbone."

"Believe me that was never my intention to."

"I don't believe you. I saw the way you looked at them as they burned every vampire in that church. They didn't even burn you and I want to know why. If what you say is true then you would have been burned alive."

Satine glanced around and gave Rebekah the look. Rebekah caught on quickly and gestured with her head to her Mercedes Benz and said, "Get in."

They both got in the car and Rebekah sped away. Once they were far enough away from the road, she asked, "Why did you protect the witches?"

Satine opened her mouth to reply, but then she yelled as she turned to the toad, "Look out!"

Rebekah turned the wheel and the car hit the man causing him to fly as the car went spiraling out of control as it crashed into the road as it twisted over and over. The metal scraped against the cement of the road. The glass was broken and they were hanging upside down. Rebekah's face was scraped with tiny pieces of glass in her face, but as she healed herself the glass fell down. She was knocked out.

Satine felt the blood rush to her head, but she felt her vision blur for a moment until her eyes caught the face as Silas, his body looking deformed. Slias's bones started to crack and put themselves back together. Satine's heartbeat quickened as her eyes were glued to Silas. She tried to wiggle herself out of her seat, but the seat belt buckle was stuck. She struggled up and down and felt a string of pain go through her body. She tried to turn her head to the source of her pain, but as she noticed that the source came from the large piece of glass that was nudged in her left shoulder blade. There were some tiny pieces of glass that were stuck in face as well, but it was not as bad as Rebekah's face was.

She whimpered as she struggled even harder in her seat. The seat belt finally came undone and she fell head first onto the ground. She painfully crawled out of the car and through the window. She scurried away from the scene and knew that she should go back for Rebekah, but a voice told her, _pay backs a bitch…this makes you two even._

She screamed in pain as her foot was caught in something that made her trip and fall causing another large piece of glass that she never noticed that was lodged into her hip. She crawled against a tree and breathed in and out heavily. She pursed her lips as her hand forcefully pulled the glass from her hip. Her hands went behind her shoulder and managed to grab the glass in her shoulder blade even though every time her fingers grasped it, they would slip because of the blood already on her fingers. She tried to pull it out, but the blood on her hands made it slippery.

"Need help?" a voice said from behind her.

She peeled open her eyes and came face to face with someone she hated more than the witches. Qetsiyah.

"Get away from me," she growled lowly.

Tessa came closer to her and kneeled down. She impassively pulled the glass from her shoulder and as she screamed, Tessa put her hand on her mouth, shushing her. "Do you want us to be found?"

Tessa removed her hand. "Why," Satine asked. "You know my bloodline. I know you hate me."

"I owed you for what you did for my family. I know it was hard to pull that off especially in New Orleans," Tessa said.

Satine glared at her. "That's not what I wanted from you though. I wanted to find out what the hell happened to my niece, Qetsiyah. You know that."

"She's alive. That's all you need to know."

"That's not good enough. She's my family…I have little time left."

Tessa's brows knitted in confusion. "Little time? What do you mean by little time?"

"I'm destined to die apparently. I'm a reaper and I was supposed to die, but instead I became a vampire thus causing a disruption in balance."

"I've seen reapers on the other side," Tessa said and feeling stronger, Satine was able to sit up more.

"Please tell me…I need to know what's in store."

"They are the loneliest people I had ever seen. I've been on the other side for over two thousand years and I can tell you that that is a life you will never want. Reapers are invisible to every one on the side of the living, but not on the other side. They're very sad…especially as they take others' souls over here…when they see the people they love die and when they are useless. They have no power. They are just the messengers for the Grim Reapers." Tessa explained. "Once you're a reaper, Satine Petrova, your only purpose is death."

Satine stood up and ran her hands frantically through her golden curls in her hair. She paced back and forth between the circles of trees that surrounded them. "I've met your ex-fiancé."

Tessa's eyes widened. "Silas? He talked to you. What did he say?"

"Yes, he did. I tricked him though using my feminine wilds to escape. He's the one that caused the accident."

"What does he want with you?"

"I don't know. He didn't or actually wouldn't tell me. He's very stubborn and a first rate jackass."

Tessa scoffed. "First rate jackass is gentle term." She continued, "I'd use more of border line words like a dick or asshole."

"He tried to make a move on me," Satine said disgustingly.

"Figures he would. You're pretty and although he might claim to be still in love with his one true love, he's still a man."

"A man has needs."

"Exactly. I would've gone in deeper, but I'm strong enough."

"Reapers have powers. Very powerful and dangerous powers."

"Exactly how powerful are they."

"Powerful enough to wipe out half of the world. You just have to channel it…constraint on what you want to do."

Suddenly, a branch cracked in the distance and Satine quickly grabbed Tessa's wrist and asked, "Where's Elijah? I need him."

Tessa furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "You know I can't find him. Especially since he's an original and besides it would take time and a belonging of his."

"Use me. His blood is still running through my veins this very moment. If you do this then you're debt to me is repaid."

Tessa thought about quickly and nodded. She closed her eyes and started to lowly chant a spell. After a moment her eyes shot open and she said, "I know where he is…I found him."

_It worked_, she thought.

To be quite honest, Satien was just going out on a limb about Elijah's blood still in her veins and this had just confirmed it. So if she were to die, she would become a vampire.

_Then I won't be a reaper_, Satine thought happily.

She mentally smiled at the idea of being a vampire again. She now knew why Damon never wanted to be human because he would be considered weak and Satine didn't like one bit of weakness. She now knew that she would have to kill herself or have someone kill her in order to be powerful and strong again like before. Satine smirked because she knew who the right person was for killing her and they would surely enjoy it.

"Where's Elijah?"

**. . .**

Satine didn't care or think about Elijah in that very moment although she knew his location thanks to Tessa, she needed Damon. She just had to find Damon. Something inside of her told her to go to the boarding house. So she followed her gut and went there. The house bathed in dead silence which creped Satine out and when the wood creaked and it gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt a slight pain in her head, but she was strong enough to shove it away from her mind.

The floorboards kept creaking under her weight as she crept up the stairs. She wondered where everyone was right now. She felt like she might go insane from the silence and the hidden shadows creeping towards her in the corner of her eye. When she turned around to face them, all she found was a hollow and silent hallway.

_Was this house always this creepy_, she thought?

_**Satine.**_

A voice whispered to her, its voice echoing softly through the house. Something told her not to ignore it. Satine followed the voice like it was pulling her or something. She felt a great pull in her chest to whatever it was and it was powerful. She was pulled to a room and she was able to push it open. It was Damon's room. Her brows furrowed in confusion not knowing why the voice came from here. She glanced around the room for some sort of answer to the on going questions that consumed her thoughts. She was suddenly pinned to the bed by another body with her wrists above her head, trapped by his hands against the bed.

She fought against him and she stopped and gasped as she realized who it was. Fear consumed her and she gulped softly, but still held her head up high.

"I'm assuming that it was you who dropped me off at Elena's doorstep. Wasn't it?" Satine seethed.

Klaus smirked. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

She scoffed. "I was told it was a reaper who did those things to me, not an arrogant hybrid."

Klaus leaned in and sniffed her. A wide grin appeared on his face. "Well, well, I'm surprised. You're human."

"No thanks to you." She snapped. "Why kill me, huh? I did nothing to you…yet."

He shoved himself away from her and she sat up on the bed as he leaned against the fireplace, staring at her with death and anger. "Yes, that's exactly it, you did nothing. I took away everything from you and what do you do? You decided to kill yourself."

"What?!" she shouted. "You think I shoved a stake through my heart!"

"That's what I saw with my own eyes, love. They never play tricks on me."

"I would never kill myself just because of some silly bite from a werewolf. Why would I even do that?"

He shrugged. "Because you were so guilty for what you did that you decided that you shouldn't get to live."

"No! I would never! Not to Damon. I love him." She felt her anger fade away a little as she realized that he was trying to get a rise out of her, knowing that in her own anger she would be able to convince herself that she was the one who put a stake through her heart. She continued, "Why did you kill me twice, Klaus? Why did you put me on Elena's doorstep?"

"I think you have a right to know." He pushed himself off the fireplace and sat himself in a black leather chair, getting comfortable. "When I first killed you, I was looking for something."

"What were you looking for?"

He eyed her. "A white oak stake."

Her heartbeat quickened. "Did you find it?"

"No, I didn't, but now I know that you might have an idea on its whereabouts."

"I gave it to someone a while back."

"Who?!"

"That's none of your concern, but you might want to check New Orleans because it might be there. Or maybe try Europe? Or France?" She quipped.

She smirked as she saw Klaus's hatred filled eyes bore into her own angry eyes. "I'll tear you from limb to limb if you don't give me that white oak stake," he threatened.

"Even if I did have it which I don't, I wouldn't be able to give it to you."

"Why is that now, love?"

"Because it can't be touched by human." She smirked again, knowing that she won this battle. "Tell me why you had me killed and then blamed it on the reapers, Klaus?"

Klaus laughed. "Ah, yes, the reapers. I remember them back from the first century; you know they used to be able to roam about freely in humans…that is until they possessed a werewolf to murder my brother." He stopped laughing. "When I had found out what you were, I already knew that you had to die."

"What about Elijah? Rebekah? Don't you think that they'll be angry once they've heard that you killed me?"

"Trust me, love, they'll thank me for killing the kind that destroyed our family."

"What happened to the reaper that possessed your brother? What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't entirely me, but my mother and Ayana. You know Bennet witches when they've realized that nature and balance has been disrupted. Well, when my mother confided in Ayana that she saw something when she touched Henrick's corpse, Ayana immediately knew what it was so she decided that there had to rule for the reapers allowing a balance. In which that balance was they could not be seen by any living person and that they could be possessed by a demon or an angel. You could imagine how angry they were at the witches."

"Explains why I don't like witches that much." She mumbled under her breath.

"The reapers of course wanted to interfere into the matter, but the Grims wouldn't allow it,"

"Why?"

He chuckled softly. "Reapers and Grims are dead, love. They have one rule and that is that they can't interfere with the living."

"What about vampires? They're already dead."

"You're right…they are."

"Witches?"

"It depends."

"How so?"

"Well, they can only possess a witch if they are bound to die sometime soon."

Her eyes widened. _Bonnie,_ she thought. She scurried off the bed and muttered, "I have to go." She went towards the door and just as her hand was on the knob, Klaus said, "You don't want to get involved, love."

She groaned and turned around. "Enlighten me."

"I heard a story once." He leaned forward. "About a beautiful girl who had a nasty run in with some witches in New Orleans. A whole coven actually." He smirked. "Now this girl had very powerful friends in the coven so whenever she would come across a problem they are her first choice. Here's my favorite part, the witches learn that not only is this girl-their good friend a vampire, but she's fallen in love-desperately in love with one of their own, the two lovebirds planning to run away with each other because they were so madly in love that the thought of them being apart nearly ruined them. The witches go to a seer, seeing what the future of the beautiful vampire and the warlock was…let's just say that they weren't happy with what they saw. One of the witches was very close to the beautiful vampire; they managed to convince her to do something awful to her."

Klaus frowned. "Their plan was set in motion. One night, the two lovers were…consummating their love with each other when the witches attacked them. They dragged the both of them to a harvest area. They tied the warlock to a post and they made the poor beautiful girl watch as they burned her lover alive…not even blinking or regretting what horrible thing they've just done."

She closed her tearful eyes and turned away from him and breathed in a breath of air. "That was a long time ago," she said softly.

"I understand why you hate them. Damon and Elena may not, but I do. So you can imagine how I must feel knowing that another kind you once felt for, took away one of your loved ones." He continued, "The need for vengeance is stronger then forgiveness."

Her tears stopped, her brows knitted in confusion as she turned around and sniffled. She screamed in pain as Klaus stabbed her in the heart with a dagger. Her eyes widened to the point that she was afraid they'd come out of their sockets. She felt the blood slowly gush down her breast, down the middle of her chest, then her hip and down her legs to the floor. She glanced down at the dagger, but she didn't feel pain…she felt numb.

Klaus's hands were wrapped around the handle and then he twisted it in her chest making a gushy cracking sound. She looked back up at him and tried to say something, but couldn't find any words.

"I'm not killing you, love. I heard what would happen if I did do that so," he grinned evilly and continued, "I'm just…freezing your body until I have use for it again. And what better way to do that than with a dagger dipped in white oak ash."

She felt every part in her body shutting down; her heart was slowly starting to steady its beat. Her eye sight was blurry and her ears were starting to shift every sound into deepness. She felt her legs give out, but her hands gripped onto Klaus's shirt for strength. She could see on her skin veins were starting to slowly appear. She could feel her muscles freeze and strain themselves to work in an excruciating pain that now coursed through to her hands since they were the only parts still struggling not to give into the poison of the white oak ash.

"I-I'll f-f-find a-a w-a-ay to…es-escape." She seethed through her teeth.

She fell onto the ground with a loud thud and she glared into the eyes of Klaus. Klaus smiled in victory as Satine was completely dead.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter because to me it was fun to write. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter in order to find out what happens to Satine. Thank you all for everything, you guys are my inspiration.**


	15. The Aftermath

**Short Chapter…kind of…**

* * *

They were all looking frantically for Serena. They looked everywhere…it was like she had disappeared off the Earth or something. They even tried contacting Stefan…but he never answered them. They knew though that Stefan read their text messages and probably asked Klaus where she was. It had been three months since her disappearance, they were trying not to lose hope especially Elena, but as each month, week, day, hour, minute, and second went by Damon's hope of finding her would slowly start to evaporate into the dread that maybe she was like her sister and left them. Changing her name, running away, and hiding from the reapers since they want her dead.

They also hadn't heard from the reapers in a while, Elena would ask Jeremy if he could see her, but with just one look at her…she would already know the answer to her own question. Bonnie tried a locator spell, but all she got was fire burning the map and then when they tried the globe it burned it as well. Bonnie would say that either she's dead, being protected by a powerful spell or that someone very powerful is holding her prisoner by magic.

Damon went back to himself again. Damon Salvatore, the playboy womanizer. They, especially Elena were trying to get Damon to talk to them, all he did was ignore them and rip open some girl's neck with his fangs then drop her lifeless body on the ground and drink some whiskey. Even Alaric tried to help him.

_Alaric walked up to Damon's room and pushed open the door, not bothering to knock, knowing that he would probably be turned away yet again. Damon, with a glass of whiskey in his hand, leaned shirtless against the fireplace as he gazed into the fire. He seemed to be in deep thought that is until he heard Ric come into the room. His face immediately turned into his cold expression because he already knew what his "friend" wanted to talk about. He seemed to be the main topic of everyone's conversation and it really pissed him off._

"_Don't you think it's a little bit early to be drinking," Ric said._

_Damon smirked and lifted up his glass to his lips, taking a large gulp just to prove his point and then he simply said, "That's the point."_

_Alaric chuckled lowly and stepped closer. "Elena's worried about you, you know since…since…"_

_Damon rolled his eyes. "Spit it out, Ric. I'm not gonna go on a rampage and kill you. Again."_

"_Since Serena's disappearance." Alaric said softly._

_Damon took another drink of his whiskey and set the glass down on the dresser near the fireplace. "I'm fine. I've come to accept the terms of her 'disappearance'." Damon made air quotes on disappearance. _

"_What do you mean by that," Alaric asked, already knowing that Damon lost his hope for her, bet he just needed confirmation on it._

"_I mean that I've accepted the fact that Serena did what all Pierce woman do." Pause. "They fake their deaths and run."_

_With that Damon left the room and left Alaric alone, the silence consuming it. Bonnie would tell them that Damon's aura was like a grey cloud mixed in with a rusty red color which meant that he was sad and angry. He still cares for her, he thought. Although he'll push everyone away…deep inside of Damon, will always be the human part of him that still cares and loves Serena…no matter what. _

_Elena would tell Alaric how she wished Serena was here because Serena and Stefan were the only ones that could see Damon's true feelings and although Alaric could too, it was different because Stefan was his brother, but Serena was his first love._

_Alaric came out of his thoughts and pulled out something. He walked over to the bed and placed it on the sheets in plain sight, knowing that Damon would defiantly see it._

_**Two Hours Later…**_

_Damon walked into his bedroom and took off his leather jacket, throwing it on the bed. He turned on the lights in his bedroom and in the corner of his eye; he froze as he saw something. He slowly turned around and faced it. He walked over to the bed and picked it up. _

_Ric, he thought bitterly and angrily, knowing that he would yell at him in the morning._

_Damon gently held the picture of Serena in his hands. His fingers grazed over her black and white face. He tried to not let his smile appear on his face, but it slipped as it sat on his bed, staring at the picture. It was a beautiful picture of Serena in 1957. Her blonde hair was curled and the side of her hair was pinned back while her bangs were curled back. Her cheekbones were a grayish and pale color, but he knew it was because of the color back then yet she had a pearl foundation on. She was looking off into the distance; her eyes were sad, but still beautiful. He could picture the brown in them. He would try and try to push the memories of her away like he did with Katherine, but Serena had burned him with her image._

_Damon held the picture tighter and his fingers. The picture reminded him a lot of Katherine's 1864 picture that Stefan had. It thought it was funny because each of the Salvatore brothers had a picture of one of the Pierce sisters. _

"_Guess we were meant to be after all," he whispered softly._

_**~1863, Mystic Falls~**_

_Damon wasn't listening to a word his father was saying to him because he was too busy staring at Serena as she was talking to Sheriff Forbes and laughing with him as well. They were at the Founder's party which was being held at the Lockwood mansion. She looked so beautiful in her midnight blue gown that barely covered her shoulders. Her blonde curls cascading down her back while her hair was tied back a little framing her pale and soft face with a curl on either side of her. Damon could not take his eyes off her no matter what he tried to distract himself with or with whom he tried._

"_Damon?" his father called, snapping his fingers in front of his face._

_Damon shook his head, coming out of his trance. "What? I'm sorry, father. What were you saying?"_

_His father leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "Jonathan Gillbert has informed me that George Lockwood plans to wed the girl who you've been infatuated and letting your responsibilities fall instead of listening to your own father. He plans to do it very soon so a word of advice, Damon…don't get in his way." His father pulled back and continued, "We don't want to make enemies of the Lockwoods, Damon, do you understand?"_

"_Father-" Damon began, but was cut off by his father's stern voice._

"_Do you understand?"_

_Damon's jaw tightened and he replied, "I understand."_

_Father eyed him for a moment then walked away, conversing with the other founding families. His brother walked to him and knitted his rows in confusion. "What's wrong?"_

_Damon relaxed his face, then shook his head, responding, "Nothing. Excuse me, brother."_

_Damon walked away from his brother and up the hill. Damon put his hands in his pockets and kicked the stones on the ground. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. Serena. _

_He stepped closer, careful not to make any noise. She was crying for some reason and Damon came closer and sat beside her on the ground. Even when she cried, she was still beautiful, Damon thought to himself._

_Damon heard her sniff and he lifted up her chin as a tear slipped down her face. "What happened?"_

"_George…he proposed to me, b-but I told him no and he got angry. So angry, Damon." She choked and then leaned into his chest_

"_What else," Damon said as he stroked her hair._

"_He hit me, Damon because I told him that I had feelings for another."_

_Damon's anger boiled after he heard that his friend hit her, but once she said that she had feelings for him, he tried not to smile, but couldn't stop himself. "Might I inquire who this person is?"_

_Serena looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and at first she was confused, but once she saw him smile, the tears dried away and she gave him a warm smile as she kissed his lips. "You," she whispered against his lips._

"_My father said that you and I can't be together because of George."_

"_Will you listen to him…or your heart?"_

"_My heart," he said immediately._

_She smiled brightly and kissed him passionately. She pulled him closer by her hands grabbing the collar of his shirt while he held her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Don't worry," she began as she pulled away from their kiss, "I told him it was a childhood friend named William Stanford."_

"_Why didn't you tell him it was me?"_

"_Because I know that he's your friend and that means something to you."_

"_He hit you because you rejected him. He's no friend of mine." Damon slightly snapped._

"_Damon, don't. You have to pretend to be his friend or else he'll know it's you. Please," she cupped his cheek and stared deep into his eyes, her eyes were very compelling to him as she spoke, "Don't start a fight with George Lockwood."_

"_I won't start a fight with George Lockwood," he replied in a monotone._

"_Forget that I told you that he hit me. I cried because my good friend died a few days ago." She said and he repeated._

_He blinked a couple of time before smiling. She leaned in and kissed him passionately and he responded with his body. She moaned and said against his lips, "I love you, Damon."_

_He breathed heavily, "I love you, too."_

_She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted them up and lead them to a secret hideaway in the Lockwood plantation. The sunlight beamed into the cave-like place, lighting it up. It was romantic to be in right now though. She giggled as Damon led them to the floor, not caring that her gown would get dirty. While Damon shrugged off his jacket, she unbuttoned his vest while kissing his neck. He moaned softly then threw his jacket next to them. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and kissed his pale muscled chest. Damon took out the pins in her hair, letting the rest of her blonde curls fall down her body. Damon's eyes filled with lust as he kissed her neck and she pulled down his shirt throwing it next to the jacket. He picked the laces of her gown._

_She stood up and the gown immediately fell in a pool around her feet. Damon's eyes slightly widened as he took in her naked body._

"_No corset," he teased. "That's very improper of you."_

_She bit her lip causing him to harden. She kicked away the gown and bent down going back to kissing him and straddling his thighs. "I highly dislike them."_

_Her hands traveled down his chest and went to his breeches, untying the laces. He licked his lips in anticipation as she kissed down his chest and then stopped when she reached his cock. Damon was propped up on his elbows for support as his eyes watched her every moment, painfully waiting. She smiled sweetly as she pulled down his breeches, releasing his cock from the hold of the material. He groaned in pleasure and forced himself not to close his eyes because he wanted to watch her._

_Serena gazed at his dick, but then kept her eyes on his as she wrapped her hands around it and put it in her mouth. Damon fell on his back, moaning. Serena's mouth went up and down, up and down, almost in a trance. He couldn't remember much of what happened next after he closed his eyes. Once he opened them she was smiling above him and straddling him._

_Damon gripped her hips as whirled them around so that he thrust into her as he became on top. She moaned loud enough to where he could have sworn that someone might hear them. "Oh, Damon," she moaned, gripped his shoulders._

_Damon didn't bother to pace himself while inside if her tight hold around his cock. He pounded in and out of her, their foreheads barely touching. Her hands went from his shoulders to deep into his hair. His hands gripped her thighs as his hips thrust deeper into her. She moaned, biting her bottom lip. "Damon…Damon…oh god!" Serena kept on saying._

"_You feel so…good inside." He moaned, not being able to stop his thrusts._

_She gripped him closer and threw her head back letting moans free. The only sounds in the cave-like place was the slapping of skin on skin, pleasurable moans, and the sounds of water droplets dropping onto the ground._

_Serena's legs wrapped themselves tighter around his hips, her dainty feet barely touching his ass cheeks, but with every thrust her toes would touch his thighs. He hands greedily gripped her breasts and plucked a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it._

"_Damon?" a voice called from above the stairs._

_Their hearts practically stopped as they heard Stefan's voice calling him. Damon scurried off of her as they both tried to find their clothes and then put them on. Damon managed to give her a quick peck as he left the cave place. Just as he slipped on his jacket and climbed up the stairs, he ran into Stefan._

_**~Present Day, Mystic Falls~ **_

Elijah circled the steel coffin and then bared his hands on the top of it. He used all of his strength and tried to pull it open, but as he grinded his teeth together, he couldn't do it. Elijah let out a huff and rubbed his hands in slight pain.

"Problem, brother," Klaus asked from behind leaning against the wooden white archway. Elijah didn't bother to turn around as he replied, "What's in the coffin, Niklaus?"

"It's none of your concern, Elijah."

"It is my concern when the Salvatores think that they have the locked one, but," he gestured with his hand to the coffin, "here it is."

Klaus smirked and got off the archway, walking down the stairs. "I have two locked coffins. Here is the one I actually care about. The other one is of also great concern, but this," Klaus put his hands on the top of the coffin, continuing, "this one is one of my greatest treasures. This is my secret weapon."

"Weapon? Weapon for what, Niklaus?" Elijah urged.

Klaus only smiled at him and pat his brother on the back saying, "Come now, Elijah. Let's get ready for a dinner party with the Salvatore brothers."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Might have another chapter published either today or tomorrow…only time will time and you guys of course.**


	16. The Awakening Of Satine Petrova

**Short Chapter…**

* * *

"Elijah," Klaus warned.

"Why brother, you forgot desert," Elijah said, pulling the cloth from the silver tray, revealing two daggers.

Kol smiled as he came out and one Klaus turned around he was stabbed in the hand by another dagger by Finn. Rebekah came strolling out and stabbed Klaus in the stomach with a knife.

"You two are free to go," Elijah said calmly as his brothers held Klaus back by the arms. "This is a family matter."

The Salvatores left the house leaving the Original family. Rebekah kept destroying things around the dinner area as they left.

**. . .**

"Thank God," Elena sighed as Damon and Stefan came through the door.

"We have a problem," Damon said and Elena became immediately worried with her knitted eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did Elijah not keep his word?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No, he kept his word."

"Then what is it that clearly has you two looking like you're about to kill someone," Elena asked.

"There's another coffin, Elena. It is also coincidently locked." Damon said through his teeth and then he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of Bourbon and took a large gulp.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes in disgust while Stefan stood there silently. "Bonnie and her mom have the locked coffin. They're still trying to open it."

"Are you sure they have the locked coffin?" Stefan questioned and Elena nodded her head furiously. "Elijah told us that when he asked Klaus about the coffin, he said that it was his secret weapon."

"Weapon for what exactly?" Elena asked worriedly.

Damon replied as he turned around, "Elijah doesn't know because his paranoid psychopath of a brother decided not to tell him."

"Elijah says that whatever is inside of it it's very powerful." Stefan said.

"Oh boy is he right." Stefan and Elena gave him a questioning look which only made Damon roll his eyes and continue, "I touched the coffin."

"What happened?" Stefan asked, intrigued.

"It was a very on going strong feeling," Damon said as he stared off into the distance. "The feeling was describable. All we know is that whatever is inside of the locked coffin that the Bennet witches have plans on killing Klaus, but my theory is that whatever is in the other coffin plans on killing the thing that's supposed to kill Klaus. Hence, secret weapon."

Elena sighed and put her hand though her hair and said, "We have to get that coffin if we want to kill Klaus. That's our only opinion."

"Right, but how are we going to get it. Klaus watches it like a hawk." Damon asked.

"Elijah," Elena said in realization.

"He's taking care of Klaus," Stefan said.

"We could ask Bonnie to cast a spell on it, a transportation spell," Elena suggested.

Damon opened his mouth to reject it, but once he thought about it, he decided that it might be worth trying. "Fine." Damon agreed.

**. . .**

"You're keeping things from us, brother." Kol teased, gesturing to the coffin. "My guess is that it has something to do with that coffin."

Klaus held his head up high as he replied, "The coffin cannot be opened, Kol nor will it ever be opened."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Why, Nik? Is the thing inside of there your weapon for killing the other thing inside the other coffin?"

"No, but its leverage." Klaus answered with a shrug.

"Against whom, Niklaus?" Elena questioned.

"Against the Salvatores of course," Klaus replied.

**. . .**

"_I remember you. We were friends," a faded gentle voice said._

"_We are friends," another voice replied, still faded_

"_Help me destroy Stefan Salvatore and I promise our family will be whole again," the same faded voice said._

"_Stefan, where is the lovely Elena?" a different faded voice asked._

"_I don't know ask Damon," the faded gentle voice from before said._

"_It's best to leave Elena in the Do Not Discuss pile" a silk faded voice suggested._

"_Alright, then let's discuss where my sweet Satine is. I cannot smell her nor can I sense her like I used to."_

_Silence. "We should leave her in that same pile as well, Elijah," a faded gentle voice said._

_Satine felt cold as stone, but she didn't know why really. She tried to look around, but every thing was black. Her eyes were closed and she was laying down on something that was also cold, but it felt like sheets. She didn't breathe or anything…she just kept still like she was dead. She felt suffocated like she was trapped and in her mind she felt like she was going insane. _

_A picture appeared in her head of her screaming and yelling for help as tears streamed down her face. She would kick and claw at the top of whatever thing she was trapped in. Even though her eyes were still closed she could still feel eyes watching over her right now. She felt a huge burden in her chest like it was lodged in it…painfully and that was the thing that was keeping her trapped._

_She felt something inside of her boil and grow within each minute of the day. It her powers, she could feel it consuming her whole body…her powers filling her frozen blood in her still veins, springing to her fingertips like a jolt. _

_She felt that annoying thing in her chest being pulled out. After a few hours she started to hear yelling, but she could quite piece the words together._

_She felt a breath in her throat come out, but they didn't notice. She felt her heart beat a little which was strange because she didn't feel it before when she woke up. It started to beat a little faster and faster. She felt her finger slightly twitch, but it was a very small twitch. She felt warmth come to her. She opened her brown eyes and gasped in quick breathes as she trembled in the coffin._

Satine came face to face with a beautiful middle-aged woman, who smiled down at her in a way that reminded her of her mother.

Satine opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the woman saying, "I'm Esther. Esther Mikaelson."

"I-I'm S-Satine Petrova." She choked out.

Esther raised an elegant eyebrow and smiled. "So you're the reaper who seems to have everyone troubled especially my son, Elijah."

Satine gulped nervously. Esther held out her hand and Satine took it, realizing that she wasn't a threat. Esther helped her out of the coffin and Satine glanced around the room while Esther eyed her suspiciously. She noticed that they were probably in Klaus's mansion.

"Klaus told me about you and your history with my kind." Satine said as she turned back to her.

"What do you think?" Esther asked.

"I could care less about them or their history with others," Satine said truthfully.

Esther chuckled lightly. "I can see why Elijah fancies you so much. You're honest."

Esther clapped her hands together and said, "Come. I think you need a proper bath."

**. . .**

Elijah called for a toast and they all turned and waited. "You guys?" Caroline said, bothering not to look at them as her eyes were glued to the people on the staircase. Confusion was written on their faces at Caroline, but as they directed their attention her viewpoint, they were completely shocked.

Satine calmly and gracefully walked down the long curled stairway with Esther by her side. Her long crimson red dress twirled below and around her knees. The dress filled her curves perfectly like it was specially made for her body and hers alone. Her long blonde hair was curled and wasn't pinned like usual, but it was pulled to the side. The diamond necklace around her neck sparkled, same as her bracelet. Everyone in the room was captivated with the beautifully unknown girl in the red dress.

Everyone who knew Satine had surprise and shock written all over their faces. Satine avoided Damon and Elijah's eyes and only stared into Klaus's, but if others looked more closely she was glaring at him.

Satine didn't bother to listen to Elijah's speech as she glared at Klaus with hatred until she heard Stefan whisper, "Look at the way she's looking at Klaus. Do you know what that is?"

"Hatred," Damon answered, his voice filled with anger.

"Yup," Stefan said with a pop to the "p".

"Is that good or bad? It must be good because it means that Klaus had something to do with her being MIA for the last four and a half months." Elena questioned.

Satine knew she wasn't human anymore. She was a vampire now according to Esther. Esther had explained to her while she was getting fitted for a gown that it would be like this forever if she had vampire blood in her system that she can't really become a reaper until she has died as a human not a vampire.

Basically, she was practically invincible and almost immortal. She wondered about Silas and Tessa and where the hell those two were right now. She felt those guilty feelings surfacing because she wondered how the Scooby-Gang was doing with all of the supernatural creatures infesting Mystic Falls.

She came back to the present when everyone was going in the ballroom and Esther turned to her saying, "Go dance, my darling. You've been dead for almost a long time."

"I think I need a drink first."

"Yes, being daggered and trapped in a coffin locked by magic for almost five months tends to have that affect."

Satine laughed and smiled. "Thank you, Esther."

Esther gave her a polite smile and then walked up the stairs. Satine picked up her skirts and walked down the curled staircase. She was at the fourth step to the bottom of the stairs when she stepped on her trail causing her to twist her ankle and thus causing her to fall. She closed her eyes ready to let her back hit the ground, but she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

She peeled her eyes open to see who it was that cached her.

**~FIN~**

* * *

***READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT STUFF IN THE LAST SENTENCE THAT I NEED TO WARN/ TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT***

* * *

**Satine's Red Dress is now on my profile. Hope you all liked this chapter. I know I'm such a bitch for leaving this story on a cliff-hanger. So many questions. Whose vampire blood was it that made her into a vampire? Why can't Elijah sense Satine anymore? What happened to the reapers? Who cached Satine at the ball? Oh by the way all that stuff that happened between Damon and Elena in season 3 of TVD like the kiss…I hate to do this, but that stuff DID HAPPEN. **


End file.
